Pony y tecnologia
by Old Grimie
Summary: More than One Shot, Twilight se ve en la necesidad de comprar una computadora, pero su costumbre de usar equipos, no muy modernos, le complicará un poco el proceso. Unas cuantas aventuras y locuras con el uso de redes sociales y todo lo que implica el acceso a la tecnología, espero se diviertan.
1. Chapter 1

**Ponys y Tecnoligía 1**

 **Comprando una computadora**

Buenas, he aquí un oneshot, resultado de haber perdido ante una niñita en puntaje acumulado en el juego de MLP, bastante humillante, pero para admitir mi derrota tuve que hacer lo que ahora ven, espero agrade al menos a uno.

Sin más qué decir, My little Pony no me pertenece, solo hago esto con el objetivo de entretener y saldar una apuesta.

* * *

Twiight, como toda bibliotecaria responsable, estaba trabajando con su asistente número uno, organizando alfabéticamente los libros. Para el dragón no res la mejor manera de pasar el fin de semana.

– Vamos, Twilight ¿no podrías hacerlo en otro momento, o al menos hacerlo por partes en vez de todo el mismo día?

– No lo creo, Spike – le respondió mientras agrupaba una pila de libros y los acomodaba todos a la vez en un estante –, el orden en una biblioteca es como tu código de dragón, hace falta para darle sentido a las cosas.

– ¿Y qué tiene de divertido tener sentido?

– ¡Spike, te he dicho doscientas treinta y dos veces ya que no te juntes mucho con Discord! Hasta sus frases se te pegan.

– No lo haría si nos divirtiéramos un poco más, para variar.

– Pero si nos divertimos mucho en la biblioteca del castillo – respondió señalando las montañas de libros por organizar –.

– ¡Vamos, eso solo a ti te parece divertido!

– Pero podemos hacerlo divertido, mira ¿ qué tal si ponemos los libros de la sección de "misterio" con el lomo hacia adentro para que nadie sepa qué libro está sacando?

– Bueno, eso lo hace un poco más interesante.

– ¿Qué sugerirías para los de terror?

– Creo que podrías ponerles etiquetas con precios altos.

– No está mal. Como ves, solo tienes que enfocarte y puedes hacerlo divertido… Bien, ahora escribe en tu cuaderno el contenido que irá en el siguiente estante.

– Lo siento, pero no creo que pueda.

– ¿Y por qué? ¿una astilla en tu garra? ¿te falta tinta? ¿extraviaste a propósito la pluma para ver cómo me saco una de las alas para vengarte, otra vez?

– Aunque disfruto mucho verte y oír tus chillidos cuando te arrancas una pluma, no puedo escribir en mi cuaderno porque ya no tengo hojas disponibles.

– ¿Llenaste tu cuaderno?

Twilight examinó el cuaderno de su asistente de arriba a abajo, todo estaba lleno, a reglón seguido y con letra pequeña, le sorprendió lo poco de blanco que se veía en las hojas.

– Vaya, no me había dado cuenta de que tenías poco espacio para trabajar.

– Bueno, no me gusta desperdiciar mucho papel – claro, el dragón que usó todo un pergamino para escribir una lista ridícula de actividades como olerse las patas tras caminar todo el día y espiar a Rarity mientras prepara su baño matutino –, por eso trato de aprovechar todo lo que se pueda, ya sabes, esas cosas no crecen en los árboles.

– Bueno, el papel sí crece en los árboles, pero admiro lo ahorrativo que eres. También podrías usar otras hojas.

– Eso me hace recordar algo, ayer te iba a recordar que necesitábamos más hojas de papel, pero se me olvidó.

– ¿y cómo es que se te olvidó algo tan importante?

– Es que siempre anoto en una hoja las cosas importantes para que no se me olviden – se excusó –.

– Mmmm, entonces hay que ir de compras. ¡Spike?

– ¿Sí?

– Prepara una lista…

Al recordar el pequeño detalle de carecer de hojas de papel en el castillo para escribir, la princesa de la amistad se acomodó en un rincón con una sombra de frustración y una gotita en la sien.

– Se te olvidó en un instante ¿verdad?

– No me lo eches en cara.

– Bueno, podemos ir sin una lista.

– ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – objetó con unos ojos similares a los del Rey Sombra – Solamente se puede hacer las compras con la guía y seguridad de una lista, un solo paso en falso y podríamos acabar nuestro presupuesto en un solo día ¿me oíste? ¡UN SOLO DÍA!

– Por favor, no exageres ¿y si alguien te ve así?

– ¡NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE PIENSEN LOS DEMÁS, SOLO QUIERO IR DE COMPRAS COMO ES DEBIDO!

En su arrebato, Twilight no se percató de la presencia de Flash Sentry, quien solo se limitó a abrir la puerta de la biblioteca para saludar a su pony especial con una caja de chocolates y dos entradas para el cine en el casco, pero al ver la escena, discretamente cerró la puerta y se dirigió a cualquier lado para pasar su día libre sin tener que lamentar daños a su integridad física.

Por otro lado, en su desesperación, Spike buscaba con la mirada alguna cosa que le sirviera para aplacar la ira de una alicornio lavanda obsesivo compulsiva, ya saben de lo que hablo.

– ¡Twilight, creo que ya encontré la solución! – dijo aliviado y feliz el dragón con un sobre abierto en sus garras –.

– ¿Qué es eso? – inquirió ya un poco más calmada –.

– Es algo de publicidad por correspondencia, pero tiene lo que necesitas, una lista.

– Pero Spike – sostuvo el panfleto con sus cascos –, no podemos salir con cualquier lista, necesitamos definir… – sus ojos se iluminaron de repente – Spike ¡En serio eres el asistente número uno! – lo felicitó con un abrazo –.

La alicornio preparó sus alforjas emocionada y sacó al dragón de paseo, algo mucho mejor que quedarse todo el día organizando libros. Spike no podía sentirse mejor por salir de aquel lugar.

Tras una buena caminata de parte de Twilight, ya que Spike estaba sentado en su lomo, llegaron hasta una feria tecnológica que había llegado a Ponyville, donde exhibían numerosos aparatos y proyectos como: La peladora de patatas con bluetooth, o las gafas inteligentes que sirven para manejar a distancia el reloj inteligente que maneja a distancia el teléfono inteligente que a su vez maneja a distancia la televisión inteligente.

– Mira Spike, es una feria tecnológica. Aquí de seguro encontraremos la solución a nuestro problema de materiales de escritorio.

– ¿Y cómo puede hacer eso alguno de estos aparatos?

– Pues, buscaremos una computadora, un aparato que puede guardar una gran cantidad de información sin ocupar mucho espacio ni papel ni tinta, todo lo guarda dentro… ¡Estoy emocionada, en el panfleto dice que algunas pueden retener hasta el contenido de un millón de libros!

– Entonces debe ser una cosa muy grande para retener todas esas palabras.

– Eso lo veremos, pero creo que no sería mala idea invertir algo de nuestro presupuesto en una de esas computadoras – dijo señalando uno de los puestos donde exhibían una aparato que le llamó la atención.

…

– Señorita – le explicaba uno de los comerciantes –, veo que está interesada en la cuarta generación de nuestro producto estrella.

– Sí, en el panfleto que recibí por correo dice que tienen muchos de los procesadores informáticos más rápidos.

– Y no se equivoca, el procesador de esta nueva consola la dejará sorprendida. Hasta podríamos probarla un rato.

– ¿En serio? – preguntó ilusionada –.

– Por supuesto.

…

De vuelta en el castillo, Twilight terminaba de instalar su más reciente adquisición. Unas cuantas chispas y uno que otro accidente le hicieron falta para poder encender por primera vez su nuevo equipo.

– Spike, mira. Ahora podremos usar esta computadora para retener una gran cantidad de información y hasta poder virtualizar libros.

– ¿Virtualizar libros?

– ¡Lo sé, es muy emocionante! ¡Ahora podremos ver los libros en realidad virtual y podremos meternos en su historia como si fuésemos los personajes y hasta viene con imágenes que te hacen imaginarlo exactamente como el autor lo imaginaba!

– Eh, Twilight, creo que lo que compraste no es una computadora, sino una consola de videojuegos.

– ¿Videojuegos?

– Eeeyup, como dice en la caja: "Pony Station, la mejor consola de videojuegos que no es una computadora. No apto para bibliotecas"… Eh, Twilight…

Otra vez se encontraba en un rincón rodeada por la oscuridad de su vergüenza.

– ¿Estás bien?

– Sí, solo promete que no hablaremos más de esto.

– Bueno, si insistes… Pero todavía queda mucho del día, podemos ir a la feria tecnológica a buscar una computadora con la ayuda de las chicas.

Dicho comentario fue oportunamente complementado con el toque de la puerta por parte de una pegaso cían con crin multicolor que no pudo con la curiosidad y entró porque vio a su amiga entrar al castillo con una caja muy llamativa.

– Hola Rainbow – saludó el dragón abriendo la puerta –.

– Hola Spike, no pude evitarlo, pero me mataba la curiosidad … ¿es eso lo que creo que es?  
– Sí, Twilight compró una Pony Station 4, ahora podremos jugar un montón de videojuegos.

– ¡A-SOM-BRO-SO! – exclamó contenta entre piruetas – ¿Quieres jugar una partida de NEED FOR HOOVES?

– ¿Versión aérea o terrestre?

– Aérea.

– ¿Clásica o remasterizada?

– La clásica, no soy fan de tantos efectos.

– Bueno, creo que es tu día de suerte, lo compré esta mañana mientras Twilight preguntaba por esta belleza.

– A jugar se ha dicho…

…

– ¡Spike, no te puedes meter en ese carril, yo voy allá!

– Si no estuviera permitido no podría hacerlo en el juego.

– Ya veremos, FirelordR34 – lo llamó por su nickname en el juego –, voy a mostrarte cómo vuelan los novatos de los Wonderbolt.

Inmediatamente elaboró maniobras muy complicadas, la pantalla mostraba una secuencia de imágenes que dejaría a cualquiera mareado, tal complejidad era demasiado para exigir en un juego de alta definición, por eso su preferencia por los gráficos clásicos.

– WOW, eso estuvo cerca, pero no podrás contra mi arma secreta… ¡No me fallen, pulgares!

Spike aprovechó la ventaja física que tenía para manipular el mando con una maestría poco común en un mundo donde la mayoría de los jugadores tienen cascos sin dedos. Pero esto no los detenía, en especial a una pony rosa que misteriosamente apareció junto a ellos jugando con cuatro mandos a la vez, uno en cada casco.

– ¡Viva viva! ¡Con el óxido nitroso que obtuve podré hacer que mis cuatro pegasos vuelen a la par!

– ¡Pinkie, cómo te metiste en el juego!

– Pues daah, conectando cuatro mandos mientras discutían.

– Pero la consola de Spike solo permite dos jugadores a la vez.

– No te preocupes, la falta de conectores la pude solucionar con un sujetador de cabello y dos agujas para tejer.

Tanto Spike como Rainbow se rindieron ante la lógica de la pony terrestre. Twilight, en cambio, tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado estaba frustrada por el cambio que hizo Pinkie, lo cual anulaba la garantía y no le permitiría un reembolso de su dinero, pero por el otro lado vio la facilidad con la que Pinkie pudo alterar el sistema de su consola de videojuegos, así que pensó en dar buen uso al talento y la lógica Pinkie.

– Pinkie, disculpa que te moleste mientras juegas, pero quería preguntarte algo.

– Pregunta lo que quieras, excepto si es un secreto muy personal de alguien que me lo confió y me hizo hacer una Pinkie promesa para no revelarlo, eso lo hacen muy seguido cuando no quieren que le diga a nadie, como esta mañana cuando Rosetruck me visitó acompañada de su nuevo mejor amigo, o cuando Octavia estaba con un violín en lugar de su chelo.

– ¿Y esos son secretos muy personales?

– No, solo son cosas adicionales que recuerdo, pero las cosas que me contaron algunos ponys pueden ser muy embarazosas. Por cierto – se acerca para codearse con Rainbow mientras jugaba – Felicidades, Dashie – le dijo levantando las cejas de manera sospechosa –.

…

– Haré como que no oí eso último. Pero ahora necesito tu ayuda.

– Dime qué hacer y te diré si lo puedo hacer.

– ¿Puedes hacer que esta Pony Station sirva para el trabajo de una bibliotecaria?

– Me temo que no puedo, pero podríamos ir a conseguir una en la feria tecnológica que hace poco llegó a Ponyville ¿Ya fuiste? Porque yo no.

– Jeje, yo… tampoco – dijo intentando disimular –.

…

El equipo de cuatro, conformado por Rainbow, Twilight, Pinkie y Spike, ahora estaba en la feria tecnológica en Ponyville. Rainbow y Spike se separaron del grupo para ver la exposición de videojuego y Twilight entró a la sección de ofimática con Pinkie.

\- Hola, Pinkie - saludó Bonbon -.

\- Hola, Bonbon, un gusto verte. Por cierto, ya lo arreglé todo para la sorpresa de Lyra - se rió de manera sospechosa -, pero espera a llegar a casa.

\- ¿Pasa algo que yo no sepa?

\- Lo siento, Pinkie promesa.

Últimamente han estado confiándole muchos secretos a Pinkie, ahora todos aprovechan cuando quieren dejar de guardarse algo sin arriesgarse a que todos en Ponyville se enteren.

– ¿Está interesada en nuestro último producto? – preguntó un vendedor a la princesa –.

– Bueno, estoy buscando algo que me sirva para mi trabajo en la biblioteca.

– Entonces necesita un aparato que pueda ejecutar procesadores de texto y maneje bases de datos amplias.

– Si con eso se refiere a mucha información, creo que es lo que busco.

– En ese caso, – sacó un equipo portátil con un logo en forma de ventana – le ofrezco uno de nuestros mejores productos para digitalizar sus tareas. Le permitirá almacenar el equivalente a la biblioteca de Canterlot en una estación de trabajo.

– ¿Y todo eso entraría en un objeto tan pequeño? – preguntó sorprendida – Esto parece magia.

– Puede parecer magia, pero es la maravilla de la última tecnología desarrollada por los unicornios de Canterlot.

– Vaya, es sorprendente.

– ¿Qué te parece este? – interrumpe Pinkie mostrándole un equipo plateado con el logo en forma de fruta –, hasta tiene una linda fruta en la tapa.

– Puede ser – dijo Twilight mientras contemplaba ambas opciones con detenimiento –, el detalle de la fruta es lindo.

– ¿Le gusta el diseño? – se acercó un vendedor de la respectiva marca – Nuestro equipo de diseño se esforzó mucho por hacer que el diseño sea elegante para su uso diario, en especial cuando va a ser usado por un personaje tan sofisticado como usted.

– Estoy acostumbrada a trabajar en mi laboratorio personal con equipos analógicos (forma elegante de decir anticuado), ¿Cuánto me llevará aprender a usar este tipo de aparato?

– Por eso no se preocupe, en nuestros laboratorios de pruebas tenemos a los mejores ingenieros trabajando por que estos equipos sean lo más intuitivos posible.

 **Mientras tanto, en los laboratorios de pruebas…**

Applejack golpeaba uno de los prototipos con un martillo que sostenía con los dientes.

– Esta cosa con botones es demasiado complicada, ni siquiera mi confiable martillo le saca partido a esta cosa ¿cómo podrían atreverse a ponerle una manzana a algo tan delicado y poco práctico? – se quejó Applejack –.

Los ingenieros veían las notas que llevaban buen rato llenando.

– Bueno, al menos su perro pudo usarlo para abrir una cuenta de correo y suscribirse a dos redes sociales ¿qué opinan?

– Yo creo que se venderá bien, pero para la próxima versión tendremos que hacer que sea más sencillo de usar.

– Podríamos hacer que funcione con la voz.

– No es mala idea.

 **De vuelta a la feria…**

– Tienes razón, Pinkie, luce como un aparato que Applejack usaría…

En eso, una pegaso amarilla de crin rosa pregunta por los equipos de la marca.

– Em, disculpe, quisiera saber si tienen el nuevo modelo con toques rojos. Quisiera verlo, si no es mucha molestia.

– Fluttershy – interrumpe Pinkie codeándole –, no sabía que te gustaba Mac.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ponys y Tecnología**

 **Comprando una computadora Parte 2**

Saludos, Old Grimie continuando con esta… em, cosa. Sin más qué decir…

 **My Little Pony no me pertenece, solo hago este fanfic con el objetivo de entretener.**

 **Feria tecnológica en Ponyville…**

– Tienes razón, Pinkie, luce como un aparato que Applejack usaría…

En eso, una pegaso amarilla de crin rosa pregunta por los equipos de la marca caracterizada por tener una fruta como logotipo.

– Em, disculpe, quisiera saber si tienen el nuevo modelo con toques rojos. Quisiera verlo, si no es mucha molestia.

– Fluttershy – interrumpe Pinkie codeándole –, no sabía que te gustaba Mac… ¿Fluttershy?

Pinkie trató de tocarle el hombro al espejismo que quedó de la pegaso que se había esfumado hace varios milisegundos movida por la vergüenza.

– Parece que se le olvidó que me contó su secreto anoche mientras probábamos la nueva receta de sidra de la abuela Smith.

Mientras…

– En conclusión, señorita Sparkle, si compra nuestro equipo tendrá una funcionalidad muy rápida y adaptable a sus necesidades.

– Eso no es nada – lo interrumpe el otro vendedor, que llevaba un suéter de cuello de tortuga, unos jeans y herraduras deportivas –, nuestros ordenadores tienen la ventaja de estar diseñadas a la par de su sistema, uno hecho a la medida. Le garantizamos un sistema más estable y sencillo de utilizar.

– Pero eso no le garantiza aprovechar al máximo las características de sus componentes – objetó el primer vendedor que estaba de traje marrón y con gafas gruesas –. Nosotros tenemos un sistema muy rápido y además es posible personalizarlo en muchas maneras, el suyo nada mas tiene un solo tema.

– Los ponys más sofisticados no necesitan temas extravagantes para destacar. Además, con el nuestro es suficiente, sin olvidar que con nuestro sistema es casi imposible que se te pegue un virus.

– (Eso sería muy útil para que Spike no se enferme en invierno) – pensaba Twilight –.

– Eso se soluciona con un programa de seguridad, que además es fácil de personalizar.

– Eso es para nerds. Nuestros equipos los usan los mejores diseñadores para hacer arte y cosas magníficas – dijo orgulloso el vendedor que mostró su cutie mark de manzana gris –.

– Los ponys con trabajos serios y responsabilidades verdaderas usan nuestros equipos y sistemas – declaró el vendedor con cutie mark en forma de ventana guiñándole a la princesa –.

– (Bueno, tengo que admitir que tiene razón, yo tengo un trabajo que exige mucha seriedad y es un trabajo de alta responsabilidad ) – siguió pensando para sus adentros –.

– Nuestros equipos hasta son promocionados por los ponys más honestos de Equestria – dijo el vendedor de la manzana sosteniendo a Apple Bloom, quien destacaba con su frase "Buy some apples", la cual se hizo viral desde su participación en los videos de "Friendship is Witchcraft" –.

Los dos vendedores discutían intensamente, llegando al extremo de recurrir a los cascos. Twilight tomó un momento para hablar con Pinkie.

– Twilight, los dos equipos son buenos a su manera, pero mejor si elijes uno que te sea cómodo de usar. Mira – le pone en frente dos cajas con los ratones respectivos para cada equipo –, qué ratón te agrada más?

– ¡RATONES AAAAAAAHHH! – grita eufórica y aplasta las cajas luego subiéndose a un banquillo de un salto con cola y alas erizadas –.

– Tranquila, tontita, no son esa clase de ratones, son unos aparatos que se conectan a los ordenadores para usarlos… Dime, dos botones o un solo botón? – le puso otros dos en frente sacándolos del empaque.

– Bueno, si me permites comentar algo – se hizo presente la unicornio blanca para ayudar a su amiga –, el de un solo botón se ve muy elegante y bonito con su diseño blanco y brillante como cristal. En cambio, el otro se ve muy moderno y hasta un poco más complicado de usar con sus dos botones y esa ruedita que le sobresale, parece más como una herramienta para un técnico nerd con lentes de montura gruesa unidos con cinta adhesiva.

– ¿Insinúas algo? – preguntó Moon Dancer un poco ofendida por la descripción con la cual encajaba a la perfección –… Pinkie, sé que quieres ayudar, pero a Twilight no le ayudas mucho abrumándola con muchas cosas nuevas. Quiero decir, es una chica bastante lista y todo, pero incluso los mayores genios del mundo requieren un poco de tiempo para asimilar los avances tecnológicos.

– Upsie, lo siento.

– ¡Moon Dancer, no te imaginas lo feliz que estoy de verte! – la abraza Twilight después de escuchar palabras tan comprensivas de parte de otra "cerebrito" –.

– A mi también me alegra verte, Twi, estaba de pasada por Ponyville para hacer una donación a la biblioteca, pero no pude resistirme al enterarme de esta feria. Entre nosotras – se le acerca y le susurra –, estoy muy emocionada por ver la nueva terminal PONYX – alusión a UNIX, un sistema en general preferido por geeks – para multi task, imagínate usar varias consolas simultáneamente.

Twilight no podía estar más perdida entre las palabras de sus amiga, la emoción de Moon Dancer por algo desconocido para ella no ayudó mucho…

– ¡Y también anunciaron que el nuevo Kernel va a salir pronto! ¡KYAAAAA! – gritó emocionada y tratando de contener el rubor en sus mejillas –.

– Parece que en verdad le gustan estas cosas – comentó Twilight con una gotita en la sien –, me pregunto si esto lo habrá desarrollado por estar sola tanto tiempo.

– Por el contrario, querida – le explica Rarity –, cuando una ya tiene desarrollado el gusto por esas cosas muy avanzadas se le hace más difícil encajar en la sociedad, mucho más si se trata de la alta sociedad.

– Y yo que pensaba que tu eras una "cerebrito" – comentó Rainbow Dash con cierto sarcasmo contemplando la escena con una caja de "Call of Pony, Modern Marewars" en sus cascos –.

– ¡Rainbow! – le reprochó Rarity –.

– ¿Qué? Tu estás diciendo básicamente lo mismo. Nunca creí que la amiga de Canterlot de la que nos hablaba Twilight estaba taaaan metida en esto.

– Puede que tengas razón hasta cierto punto, pero esas cosas se dicen siempre con delicadeza, y elegancia, no de forma muy… em, práctica.

– Y a todo esto, eso que mencionas acerca de la elegancia y el aspecto práctico me parece importante. Pienso que tener más opciones para trabajar me parece mejor si quiero sacarle más provecho a esta inversión – dijo Twilight tratando de desviar la atención que todas ponían a Moon Dancer que saltaba emocionada frente al mostrador que ofrecía entradas para la conferencia de PONYX.

– Bueno, es tu decisión, querida – dijo la unicornio retirándose hacia los productos del logo de la manzana –, un nuevo equipo para el diseño de mis vestuarios me vendría bien.

Rarity hizo su compra y sacó un pañuelo con el cual se limpió falsas lágrimas.

– Me pregunto, habrá algún noble caballero que ayude a esta pobre damisela en el apuro de cargar esto hasta su casa?

– No desespere, mi lady – respondió Spike al segundo haciendo una reverencia, claro que esto lo hizo justo después de dejar en KO a varios sementales que también trataron de aprovechar la oportunidad –.

– Oh, Spikey Wikey, estoy muy feliz de saber que siempre puedo contar con un amigo como tu.

La palabra "amigo" retumbaba en su cabeza y le partía algo en el pecho, pero hizo un esfuerzo por mantener la sonrisa.

– ¿Y también podrías ayudarme a llevar algunos accesorios?

– Claro, por qué no?

Grande fue su decepción, casi tanto como la montaña de cajas que Rarity había solicitado a uno de los vendedores de la marca de la manzana.

– Gracias por su compra, esperamos que nuestros productos mejoren su experiencia artística – se despidió el vendedor con raspones y parches en el rostro por haberse peleado con el pony del sistema de la ventana –.

Como es de costumbre, el dragón luchó con todas sus fuerzas para seguir al mismo paso que la unicornio mientras se dirigían a la boutique Carusel.

Por otro lado, Twilight se sentía cada vez más frustrada por no entender bien los puntos de sus amigas cuando le recomendaban cierto tipo de computadora. Rainbow y Pinkie estaban discutiendo sobre la mejor marca de jarabe de chocolate para los cupcakes. Twilight no podía sentirse peor en ese momento, pero por fortuna, una pony cuya presencia no parecía ser esperada en dicho lugar se hizo notar. Destacaba por lo cómoda que se sentía en el ambiente que en realidad no parecía compatible con su apariencia.

– ¡Que una carreta me caiga encima, si es mi amiga Twilight la que vino a la feria!

– ¿Applejack?

– La misma de siempre ¿cómo estás, caramelo?

– Yo creo que bien, aunque un poco confundida.

– Déjame adivinar… ¿comprando una computadora?

– Sí – dijo algo avergonzada.

– Pues de eso no te compliques, solo mira la que más cómoda te siente, así hago cuando compro algo en las ferias tecnológicas.

– ¿Tu también vienes a este tipo de ferias?

– Bueno, no soy una experta en estas cosas nuevas y elegantes, pero mi hermanita aprende rápido a usarlas. Además, si un aparato mejora la calidad de vida en la granja ¿quién soy para no invertir unos cuantos bits?

– Yo no creí que fuera así, en especial desde lo que sucedió con los hermanos Flim y Flam.

– Una cosa es que alguien no quiera hacer algo de trabajo duro, pero otra muy distinta es el mejorar la vida de un pony, como con este pelador de papas con bluetooth que compré para la abuela Smith – en el fondo se escuchó el grito lejano de una pony anciana que decía "Yo no voy a usar esa cosa embrujada" –.

– ¿Y sabes algo sobre computadoras?

– Bueno, algo sí se. Podría darte mi opinión sobre un tipo de computadora.

– ¿Un tipo?… Eso debe ser porque ya tienes una.

– Sí, así ahorramos un montón de papel que podría estar apilado en muchos sitios que necesitamos disponibles. Esos rectángulos blancos salen caros a la larga, ya sabes que esas cosas no salen de los árboles.

– Ehm… Mejor me callo – se contuvo de corregir a su amiga para no complicarse las cosas demasiado –… Dime ¿cuál me recomendarías?

Applejack buscó con la mirada y se acercó con su amiga a un stand, donde le señaló un producto nuevo.

– Este es el que Applebloom me ha estado pidiendo desde el año pasado, supongo que quería presumirle a sus amigas un equipo moderno y esas cosas. Ella sabe mucho de tecnología, por eso si lo quiere debe ser porque es bueno.

– Gracias, Applejack, me alegraste el día.

 **Más tarde, en su castillo…**

Twilight estaba otra vez en un rincón cubierta por el aura de su frustración. Por otro lado, Spike estaba bailando frente a un televisor con Applebloom y Sweetie y Scootaloo esperando su turno en el sofá.

– ¡YEEEHA, yo siempre le pedí a Applejack una ponybox 360 par jugar al HoofDancer 3000 y no me la compraba, esta cosa es una maravilla!

– ¡Hey, Twilight, gracias por comprar esta belleza, ahora podemos organizar una game Party! – agradeció el dragón mientras bailaba al ritmo de la música –.

– Por favor, no lo menciones, a nadie – dijo Twilight muy frustrada por gastar 80% del presupuesto del mes en dos consolas de videojuegos –.

Y bueno, con eso termina, espero haya sido de su agrado, lo hice corto porque quiero hacer una serie de cuentos cortos de Ponys y tecnología, así que espero pronto poder sacar otro corto como este, aunque me gustaría hacerlo un poco más mejor y menos peor.

Es un placer escribir para ustedes y sería grandioso si alguien me aconsejara con una idea para la próxima aventura de los ponys con la tecnología.

Sin más que decir, se despide Old Grimie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ponys y Tecnología**

 **Comprando una computadora Parte 3**

Saludos, Old Grimie continuando con esta… em, cosa. Sin más qué decir…

 **My Little Pony no me pertenece, solo hago este fanfic con el objetivo de entretener.**

 **Castillo de Twilight…**

La alicornio se quitó la máscara de soldar y limpió el sudor de su frente con una toallita húmeda y exhaló un suspiro de realización manifestando la satisfacción de estar exhausta tras su labor. Su estado no sorprende, después de todo, tuvo que pasar por mucho para finalmente completar la primera parte de su cruzada.

—Spike, ven por favor —llamó la princesa a su escamado amigo.

—¿Terminaste? —preguntó el dragón un poco incrédulo.

—Sí —respondió con orgullo—, no es cosa del otro mundo.

—Solo dame unos segundos.

El dragón se retiró y puso unos bits junto a la percha en donde Owlowiscius suele descansar, el cual respondió con su típico "WHOO", luego regresó con Twilight.

—¿Otra vez apostaste en mi contra?

—Creí que ganaría esta vez.

—¿Y qué te hizo pensar que no podría con esto de instalarme una computadora?

—Bueno, yo creo que fueron las veces que fuiste a solicitar cambios en el presupuesto de la biblioteca porque te equivocaste al hacer la compra.

—Pude haber cometido unas pocas equivocaciones...

—Quince no son pocas —interrumpió Spike, a quien la princesa le apuñaló con la mirada.

—Bueno, al fin y al cabo, mi objetivo se cumplió. Pude instalar una computadora para la biblioteca.

—¿Y para eso el cubo con cemento y la soldadora mecánica?

—Pinkie tenía que cuidar a los gemelos y me dejó unas instrucciones anotadas en una servilleta, pero fue muy clara.

—Eso explica por qué también hace pan tostado.

—Sip, es que al principio tenía las indicaciones de Pinkie al revés —se excusó mostrándole la servilleta en posición invertida.

—Sí, se parece bastante a una tostadora… ¿y qué vamos a hacer con las demás cosas que compraste por error?

—Ya no podremos devolverlas porque ya las usamos, pero al menos podremos aprovechar un poco esto, aunque una venta de jardín no estaría mal, así podríamos recuperar parte de los bits empleados.

—Genial —contestó con cierto descontento.

—No te preocupes —le despeina la cresta—, no vamos a vender las consolas de videojuegos.

—¿Las cinco?—preguntó con ilusión en los ojos.

—Creo que puedes conservar dos, siempre y cuando no te pases todo el día jugando.

—Voy a tener que quedarme un rato a solas para decidirme.

—Puedes hacerlo esta noche, la venta de jardín la podemos hacer mañana.

—Bien, siempre y cuando no te topes con otra cosa que no entiendas —agregó Spike.

—¿Algo que no entienda? —dijo con un grado leve de disgusto— ¿Crees que una venta de jardín puede ser demasiado complicada para mi?

—No del todo, pero no me sorprendería que pasara algo similar a lo de la computadora.

—Pero si no fue tan grave, yo sola pude instalarla.

—Sí, pero en medio del ajetreo tuviste algunos —pensó con cuidado su siguiente palabra— "percances".

—Solo fueron cosas pequeñas —dijo despejando las dudas con el casco.

—¿Pequeñas? —resaltó Spike levantando una ceja— Los daños en las paredes no me parecen pequeños.

—Son paredes de cristal, podemos repararlas.

—¿Y las bandejas que le debemos a la familia Cake?

—Pérdidas razonables en nombre de la ciencia.

—¿Y la accidental declaración de guerra que casi envías por correo electrónico al príncipe Rutherford de Yakyakistán?

—La interfaz de ese programa es muy complicada, no creo que sea algo que un pony promedio pueda manejar.

 **Computadora** : Tiene un nuevo mensaje de parte Sweetie Belle en su buzón.

—Bueno —dijo algo sorprendida—, los jóvenes se ubican rápido con estas cosas.

 **Computadora:** Tiene un mensaje de parte de Doodle D. Donkey en su buzón.

—Y por lo visto también los mayores —agregó Spike con una sonrisa de "te gané".

—Por favor no me lo eches en cara —dijo cabizbaja en un rincón.

—No te sientas mal, Twilight, al menos estas —palpó el equipo de escritorio—… Soldaduras te salieron bien.

—Gracias, supongo —se acercó a su asistente—, me costó mucho trabajo hacerlo con precisión para que no se quemaran los circuitos.

—Aunque no le veo la necesidad de soldar algo que se puede unir con tornillos.

—¿Haz intentado usar esos diminutos e incómodos tornillos? Son demasiado pequeños y poco prácticos —dijo viendo con desprecio hacia la bolsa de tornillos en la mesa—, tienes que darles muchas vueltas para que sirvan de algo ¡Hasta los podría comparar con un montón de Pinkies que tienen que dar muchas vueltas al asunto para cualquier cosa!

—¿En serio piensas eso de mi, Twilight? —preguntó Pinkie que acababa de entrar y estaba justo detrás de la princesa.

Twilight se volteó y abrió la boca y los ojos a todo lo que pudo y se le encogieron las CMC (sus pupilas) al ver a Pinkie con el pelo lacio una cara triste y un pequeño regalo envuelto con un moño.

—Pinkie ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó Spike algo incómodo.

—¿Qué, es por esto? —dijo quitándose la peluca lacia liberando su esponjada melena— Solo es una de utilería que encontré entre las cosas de Rarity. Ella me dejó ver entre las cosas que ya no usaba y me dejó quedarme con lo que quisiera, así que busqué en un par de cajas y encontré esta peluca que me gustó, fue una gran sorpresa encontrar algo con el mismo color de mi melena.

—Vaya, entonces es una falsa alarma ¿verdad, Twilight?… ¿Twi? —sacudió su garra en frente de los inmóviles ojos de la alicornio—. Creo que la llevaré a descansar a su cama.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? Hace algunas semanas me gané el premio al tercer lugar en el concurso de sacar borrachos de la taberna de Appleloosa.

—No creo que haga falta —respondió mientras flexionaba las alas de Twilight como si fuese un maniquí—, ya tengo algo de práctica en guardarla.

—Bueno, pero si de casualidad despierta pronto me gustaría que le des este regalo —le alcanzó el presente—, es un una cámara web.

—Creo que será mejor que yo me encargue de instalarla, sino ella se obsesionará toda la semana tratando de que funcione negándose a recibir ayuda. Ya la conoces.

—No te preocupes, también —extrae una hoja de papel de su melena— agrega esta lista de contactos para las videollamadas. Son los contactos de cuatro de nosotras, el de Applejack todavía no lo tengo.

 **Sweet Apple Acres…**

Applejack estaba frente a un nuevo equipo de escritorio, una iMac para ser exactos.

—¿Y cómo, por mil escarabajos, piensa Apple Bloom que esta cosa es mejor que la anterior? Solamente es una pantalla más grande… ¡BIG MAC, TRAEME MI MARTILLO GRANDE!

 **Castillo de Twilight…**

—Mi pinkie sentido me dice que tengo que darme prisa, Applejack necesita mi ayuda para abrirse una cuenta en la ponynet. Nos vemos luego.

—Ok—responde Spike mientras instala la cámara web.

—Adiositoooo.

—Sí, que te vaya bien.

—No olvides agregar los contactos —dijo desde la puerta de la habitación.

—No lo haré.

—¡Que no lo harás, eso es ser un mal amigo! —lo acusó enojada la pony rosa.

—Dije que no lo haré refiriéndome a que no me olvidaré de agregar los contactos.

—Oki doki loki —dijo con su típica sonrisa y se retiró.

* * *

Bueno, jeje, este va cortito porque me lastimé una mano y es muy difícil escribir solo con una, pero no es tan difícil si haces algo que te gusta con la mano que queda, como tomar un chocolate caliente, un helado o un poco de soda. Pero escribir en un teclado con una mano es un reto.

Un verdadero gusto si este corto capítulo te saca una sonrisa, estimado(a) lector(a), espero pronto poder subir más capítulos, o tal ves otro fic corto. En fin, gracias por todo review y lectura, eso anima mucho.

Sin más qué decir, se despide Old Grimie...


	4. Chapter 4

**Ponys y Tecnología**

 **Comprando una computadora Parte 4**

Saludos, Old Grimie continuando con esta… em, cosa.

A Twilight le resulta bastante desafiante la nueva generación de ordenadores, pero no nos divertiríamos si fuese diferente, así que continuemos con los Sparkle adaptándose a los saltos de la tecnología.

Sin más qué decir…

 **My Little Pony no me pertenece, solo hago este fanfic con el objetivo de entretener.**

 **Afueras de Ponyville…**

Flim, uno de los unicornios que alguna vez trataron de quedarse con Sweet Apple Acres, estaba recostado bajo la sombra de un árbol, recordando las aventuras en sus viajes con su hermano. Le dio una mordida a una manzana y dejó el corazón de la misma en una bolsa que ya estaba llena del mismo tipo de contenido.

—Oye, Flim —saludó su hermano Flam—, alístate que ya viene la hora de vender esas…

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Cabeza de alcornoque, esas eran las manzanas que íbamos a vender!

—No te preocupes, podemos vender otros productos milagrosos.

—Lo haríamos si esos productos milagrosos no fuesen 80% puré de manzana.

—Entonces ¿insinúas que no tenemos algo qué vender?

—¡Por tu culpa no saldremos de la quiebra!

—Tampoco es para que pierdas la compostura, ya nos las hemos visto peores. Además, mi cerebro necesita alimentarse.

—Si todo lo que comes se fuese a tu cerebro ya no estaríamos en esta situación.

—Hermano, acabas de dar en el clavo...

 **Entrada del Castillo de Twilight…**

La alicornio estaba revisando una lista, marcando las cosas faltantes.

—¿Mesas en distribución paralela?

—Listo —confirmó Spike acomodando una caja de herramientas en una de las mencionadas.

—¿Bocadillos de cortesía? No olvides que no se deben mezclar los muffins con los cupcakes, la última vez tuvimos muchos problemas para calmar a Pinkie y a Derpy.

—Recién horneados y listos.

—Bueno, eso era lo último. Oficialmente declaro nuestra venta de jardín abierta —dijo con entusiasmo y una gran sonrisa.

Spike, por su parte, se sentó detrás de una caja registradora.

Pasó alrededor de una hora y nadie se aparecía. Spike estaba dormido y dejando caer baba sobre la caja registradora.

—Esto esta bastante aburrido —monologó la alicornio mientras le cerraba la boca a su asistente y le limpiaba lo manchado—. Revisaré mi lista… Pusimos las mesas, clasificamos y etiquetamos con precios los objetos que queremos vender, preparamos la caja registradora, acomodamos las cosas en las mesas…

—Whooo —interrumpió Owlowiscius desde una ventana del castillo desde la cual se veía la pantalla de la computadora encendida.

—¡Por Celestia, me olvide por completo!

Twilight galopó a toda prisa y llegó al ordenador que tenía abierta una ventana con una invitación que había preparado para enviar por correo electrónico.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó reprochándose a sí misma— Se me olvidó enviar el mensaje a todos mis amigos… Bueno, esto se puede solucionar, solo tengo que enviar el mensaje y todos llegarán más tarde.

Y así o hico, dio clic en el botón de enviar.

 **Computadora:** Su mensaje ha sido enviado a todos sus contactos.

 **Computadora:** Tiene un nuevo mensaje de Pinkie Pie.

"Gracias por la invitación, no me quiero perder tu venta de jardín por nada, incluso podremos hacer una fiesta de venta de jardín. Usaré este bigote. (fotografía adjunta), nos vemos mañana

PD.: Te ves muy bien".

—¿Mañana? —se preguntó Twilight.

—¿Revisaste la fecha en la invitación? —preguntó Spike medio despierto detrás de su amiga.

—No —respondió agachada por la vergüenza.

 **Computadora:** Tiene un nuevo mensaje de Rainbow Dash.

"Hola Twi, me gustaría mucho ir a tu venta de jardín, seguro Pinkie aprovecha para hacer una fiesta, pero para mañana los pegasos tienen programada una lluvia para evitar que se sequen los árboles, mejor si la mueves para otro día.

PD.: Jajaja, nunca creí ver ese lado tuyo".

—Creo que la tendremos que posponer para entonces ¿Twi?

—No digas nada —respondió agachada en un rincón cubierta por la sombra de su frustración.

—Anímate, así podremos jugar un poco más con los otros videojuegos. Pero primero sería mejor enviar un mensaje avisando a los demás… Twilight…

—¿Qué cosa, Spike?

 **Computadora:** Tiene un nuevo mensaje de Flash Sentry.

"Vaya, no me imaginaba que fueses tan hermosa, gracias por la foto."

—¿Por qué pondría eso si en mi invitación puse una foto del… ¡NOOOOOOOO!

Hay cosas que nunca se deben hacer, como preguntar "¿y cuándo nace el bebé?" si vemos a una dama con el vientre pronunciado y otra de esas cosas es adjuntar una fotografía a un mensaje sin revisar primero que el archivo sea el correcto.

—Nunca debiste probar la nueva línea de bikinis de Rarity —comentó Spike—, mucho menos tomarte fotos con esa cámara digital y guardarlas en la misma carpeta.

 **Computadora:** Tiene 37 nuevos mensajes de sus contactos y 117 de desconocidos.

—Ay no, esto no podría ponerse peor —declaró Twilight preocupada.

 **Computadora:** Tiene un nuevo mensaje de Nightlight Sparkle (padre de Twilight).

"Hija, no sé qué es lo que pretendes con ese tipo de publicidad, ahora tengo unos encargos qué terminar, pero en cuanto los termine hablaremos sobre el asunto.

PD: Ese color te queda".

Digamos que esa tarde la pasó agachada en su rincón de frustración.

 **Jardín de Castillo de Twilight… Dos días después…**

Spike estaba aburrido en la caja registradora en una venta completamente desierta.

—Twilight ¿recordaste poner el horario en que atenderemos? —Ante lo cual la princesa ya estaba en un rincón cubierta por las sombras.

 **Jardín del Castillo de Twilight… Al día siguiente…**

Esta vez no cometieron ninguna equivocación, así que tenían a muchos de los habitantes de Ponyville y a varios amigos de otros lugares curioseando entre las mesas y estantes.

—Twilight —consulta Minuete— ¿me darías un descuento si me llevo esta peladora de manzanas con el limpia pipas?

—Claro, si quieres puedo descontarte tres bits, ni uno menos.

—Gracias, creo que eso es todo.

—Muchas gracias por tu compra.

…

—Disculpe —se acercó Discord con una servilleta colgándole del cuello—, se supone que usted, mi querida Twilight Sparkle, es una princesa de Equestria, y como tal debería de tener ciertos estándares en la calidad de atención al cliente.

—¿Sucede algo? ¿Spike no se está portando bien contigo?

—Por lo contrario, ni siquiera se me acerca alguien a ofrecerme nada ¿qué clase de servicio es este?

—¿Crees que esto es un restaurante o algo parecido?

—Por supuesto que sí. Mira, varias mesas, ponis muy agradables conversando alrededor de ellas, los lugares tienen bocadillos para todo tipo de comensales.

—Para empezar, los únicos bocadillos son los de las mesas donde están Pinkie Pie y Derpy atragantándose con repostería y chocolate. En segundo lugar, esto no es un restaurante, es una venta de jardín.

—JAJAJAJA ¡Y para qué querrías vender tu jardín! JAJAJA.

—Una venta de jardín se llama así porque se venden las cosas que uno ya no necesita en el jardín —aclara Fluttershy entrando al rescate.

—Vaya, todavía no entiendo muy bien las expresiones de los ponis.

Dado el comentario, Twilight y Fluttershy se alarmaron al escuchar a Applejack saludando animadamente.

—¡Que me cuelguen de las cuatro patas, pero si son mis amigas! —Y Discord chasqueó los dedos haciendo aparecer a la granjera colgada de las patas atadas a la rama de un árbol cercano.

—¡DISCORD! —reprochó la pegaso.

—¿Qué? Ella lo pidió con mucho entusiasmo, no quería decepcionarla.

—Lo que ella quería decir —explicó Twilight con una marca de herradura en la frente— era que está muy contenta de vernos ¡No que la cuelguen literalmente!

—Ya, ya, que la bajo de inmediato —se disculpó chasqueando los dedos para que Applejack apareciera entre ellos y la limpió con una escobilla que levantó de una mesa—… Estas cosas son bastante útiles ¿puedo quedármela?

—Solo si pagas dos bits.

—Es un buen precio… Por cierto ¿por qué tienes esa marca de herradura en la frente?

Su pregunta se vio respondida por la misma acción de Twilight al escuchar a Rainbow Dash llegar.

—¡Chicas, miren lo que me compré del carro de productos milagrosos de Flim y Flam! —el facehoof (casco a la cara) de Twilight y Applejack no se hizo esperar.

—¡Cómo corrales se te ocurre comprarle algo a esos timadores de tercera! —exclamó la pony granjera.

—Pero es algo que en realidad funciona —se excusó mostrándoles una bolsa de plástico con un corazón de manzana con una mosca volando alrededor.

—Por favor, dime que no le compraste esto a esos tipos.

—Pues claro, pero no me dejé engañar como los demás.

 **Flashback…**

En la plaza de Ponyville, Rainbow despierta de su siesta matutina en una nube cerca de una fuente, donde usualmente aprovecha el agua gratis para acicalarse un poco. Un llamado con dos voces casi idénticas y muy familiares le llamaron la atención, por lo que se asomó por encima de su nube favorita para ver lo que sucedía.

—¡Corazones de manzana!—dijo Flim.

—¡Corazones de manzana! Una solución que solo pocos conocen y que todos deberían conocer. Uno solo y empieza a dar resultado, dos y es mucho mejor efecto, pero con tres ya no tendrán de qué preocuparse en sus vidas.

—¡CORAZONES DE MANZANA, HACEN INTELIGENTE A LA GENTE!

La pegaso cían estaba bastante intrigada por el entusiasmo de los dos hermanos, pero el historial de fechorías que cargaban consigo no le inspiraba confianza, así que se acercó con sigilo usando su nube como camuflaje.

—¡Compren estos corazones de manzana, solo necesitan uno, con dos están mejor y con tres ya no necesitarán más! —anunciaba Flam.

—Si está cansado de que se burlen de usted en el trabajo por no haber cursado en las mejores escuelas, o si quiere que sus hijos no sean el hazmerreír de la clase ¿qué tal si quiere encontrar la solución a muchos de sus problemas?… Con un corazón de manzana será suficiente.

—¡Un momento! —los detuvo Rainbow Dash— Ustedes dos son los estafadores de la otra vez, no queremos tipos como ustedes en Ponyville.

—No somos tan tontos como para estar donde no nos quieren —dijo Flim.

—Pero sí lo suficientemente tontos como para vender algo tan maravilloso como estos corazones de manzana por un precio más que ridículo —agregó Flam levantando en su casco una bolsa con un corazón de manzana.

—Esas cosas de seguro que no funcionan —los desafió RD (Abreviación de Rainbow Dash).

—¿Dices que no funcionan? —Arqueó una ceja Flim— Si quieres puedes comprobarlo tu misma —devolvió el desafío ofreciéndole un corazón de manzana.

—¡Claro que puedo comprobarlo! —le quitó la bolsa del casco y abrió la boca para comerse el corazón de manzana.

—Son cincuenta bits —extendió el casco Flim para cobrar.

—Bueno, pero que conste que lo hago para demostrar que son unos embusteros —dijo a regañadientes la pegaso soltando el dinero.

De un solo bocado se comió el corazón de manzana. Tras engullir el raro bocado abrió los ojos con sorpresa, cruzó las patas delanteras como si fuesen brazos y se acercó a los dos hermanos con cara de disgusto.

—¿Saben que con esos cincuenta bits yo podía comprarme muchas manzanas y comer muchos más corazones de manzana?

—¡Ahí está —declaró Flim muy emocionado—, funcionan al instante!

—¡YAY, SOY MÁS INTELIGENTE! —dijo RD eufórica.

 **Fin del Flashback…**

—¿En serio crees que funciona? —preguntó la granjera sin poder creer lo crédula que fue su amiga.

—Claro, por eso me compré otro corazón de manzana, me lo comeré y seré lo suficientemente inteligente para conseguir otros cincuenta bits y comerme una tercera, así no habrá problema en mi vida que no pueda resolver —declaró con orgullo y sacando pecho.

La conversación habría seguido por largo rato, pero el destino no parecía tener las mismas intenciones. Un pegaso, uno en particular, se acercó con un cronómetro de cocina.

—Mira, Applejack, ahora no se me quemarán los Pays, esta belleza me avisará cuando estén listos.

—Eso suena fantástico, Soarin —dijo esto lanzándole una mirada indirecta a RD como anunciando cierta ventaja—, un cronómetro de cocina es muy útil para alguien muy ocupado ¿no te gustaría probarlo en la granja? Podemos hacer algunos Pays.

—¡Eres increíble! Me vendrían bien unos cuantos después de la práctica que tuvimos esta madrugada.

—Vamos, no sé por qué, pero a la abuela le agrada mucho que te pases por la granja. En especial cuando hacemos la venta mensual de pasteles de manzana.

Vera AJ (AppleJack) y a Soarin retirándose con dirección hacia Sweet Apple Acres fue más que suficiente para hacer hervir la sangre de la pegaso. Estaba tan roja y caliente por la rabia que sentía que no se percató del huevo que se freía encima de su cabeza.

—¡Pinkie —reclamó Twilight—, ya te dije que no cocinaras en la cabeza de las ponis enojadas!

—Pero tengo hambre, además no está enojada, está furiosa.

—Pinkie, tienes tres segundos para retirar esa sartén de la cabeza de Rainbow.

—OK, pero que luego no me acusen de no conservar el medio ambiente ahorrando recursos energéticos.

Se acercaba la hora del almuerzo y el estómago rugía, la alicornio se acomodó el cuello para relajarse un poco y se acercó al cajero que estaba contando lo recaudado hasta el momento.

—¿Cómo nos fue en la primera ronda?

—No estuvo mal, Twi, ya lo anoté todo en la hoja de cálculo de la computadora.

—Que bien, ahora dámelo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Una lista de las cosas vendidas y de lo que reunimos.

—Eso está en la computadora.

—¿Y solo allí?

—Sí.

—¿Y solo puedo revisarlo usando uno de esos programas?

—Es lo que se espera.

—Spike, sabes que soy muy adaptable, pero esas cosas me llevan tiempo, así que quisiera pedirte que me des una lista en papel, eso es más formal y fácil de manejar.

—¿No se suponía que la computadora era para ahorrar papel?

—Sí, pero esto es un reporte, información que necesitamos disponible en forma tangible.

—Con esa rima sonaste como Zecora —dijo Spike aguantando la risa.

—¡Esto es algo serio, Spike! Podemos hacer muchas cosas en ese aparato que compramos, pero hay ciertas cosas que debemos tener en un formato que no se pueda cambiar fácilmente, algo como el papel y tinta.

—Entonces hará falta una impresora, porque llevo toda la mañana anotando registros.

—¿Y qué se supone que hagamos ahora?

—Si ves en a pantalla verás que reunimos bastantes bits, podemos aprovechar el inicio de la tarde para conseguir una impresora.

—¿Qui-quieres decir que tenemos que ir a… ? —empezó a manifestarse el tic nervioso en su ojo.

—Sí, creo que tendremos que pasarnos otra vez por la feria tecnológica, si es que siguen en Ponyille.

* * *

Un gran saludo a todos y muchísimas gracias por seguir el fic, un gusto poder escribir para cualquiera que lea esto, se aprecia todo review para mejorar el contenido.

No publiqué casi nada por un tiempo por cosas de horario y por tener una mano lastimada, pero en fin, eso me dio oportunidad de encontrar mucha inspiración, tanta que ahora no sé en qué fic aplicar cada idea.

Creo que me salgo del tema, lo que quiero decir es siempre gracias por su apoyo.

Sin más qué decir, se despide Old Grimie...


	5. Chapter 5

**Ponys y Tecnología**

 **Comprando una computadora Parte 5**

 **Intivacion**

 **Insitavion**

 **Inititacion**

 **La cosa esa que envía alguien para que te unas.**

 **My Little Pony no me pertenece, solo hago este fanfic con el objetivo de entretener.**

 **Casa de Fluttershy…**

La pegaso estaba alimentando a un grupo de patos en el riachuelo junto a su morada, les arrojaba migajas de pan que tenía en un pequeño costal que cargaba en uno de sus cascos, solamente le faltaba una cosa, pero desafortunadamente se trataba de una de las tareas más pesadas.

—Ya tienen suficiente con eso, señora pato, sus bebés crecerán grandes y fuertes comiendo todos los días en su horario.

—Cuac —responde con sus graznidos de agradecimiento la mamá pato.

—Sabes, a veces creo que te tengo envidia.

—Cuac?

—Bueno, ya sabes, aquí entre nos… —se acercó susurrando a la mamá pato, pero se vio interrumpida y petrificada por la sorpresa— ¡Bbbbbb Big Mac!

El terrestre rojo se le acercó con un costal de granos bastante grande que había traído desde Sweet Apple Acres.

—¡Ah, trajiste los granos especiales que le pedí a Applejack! —dijo con alegría al ver el trabajo que le había ahorrado.

—Eeeyup.

—Gracias, así tendré tiempo para ir a almorzar con Twilight y las demás…

 **Castillo de Twilight…**

Curiosamente, la invitación de Twilight no era más que una forma indirecta de pedirle ayuda a sus amigas, ya que están más familiarizadas que ella en un tema en especial.

—Chicas —empezó la alicornio dirigiéndose a tres de sus amigas en la mesa—, aprovechando el almuerzo, quería preguntarles algo…

Entonces se oye un golpe en una de las ventanas.

—¿Qué fue eso? —se preguntó Twilight.  
—No te preocupes, caramelo —explicó la granjera—, cuando se oye un golpe de esos es más que seguro que se trata de un ave, o de otra cosa… — Señala revelando la figura estampada de Fluttershy en una ventana.

—Ábrela por favor.

Una vez dentro, la ruborizada pegaso amarilla tomó asiento y se disculpó por el retraso.

—No te preocupes, Fluttershy, no importa a qué hora, siempre serás bienvenida…. Bien, entre más es mejor, continuaré. Aprovechando el almuerzo, quería preguntarles algo…

Es interrumpida por otro golpe en la ventana.

—Déjenme adivinar, Rainbow —dijo con algo de fastidio en el rostro, ante lo cual todas asintieron.

—Supongo que sería adecuado abrirle la ventana.

—No creo que el problema sea una ventana cerrada — añadió la granjera señalando una protuberancia con forma de pegaso en una de las paredes bastante cerca de una ventana abierta.

Tardaron un poco, pero al final lograron despegar a Rainbow de la pared exterior y la llevaron hasta la mesa, donde la sentaron y le sirvieron un poco de avena y le ofrecieron una aspirina para el dolor de cabeza.

—Vaya, sí que andas muy distraída, Rainbow —le dijo Applejack conteniendo la risa lo mejor que podía—. Y hasta parece que tienes algo muy complicado en la cabeza, claro después de haber comido todos esos corazones de manzana.

—Jaja —se rió sarcásticamente—, lo que pasa es que ahora soy demasiado inteligente como para preocuparme por cosas tan triviales como la dirección de vuelo.

—Ni que lo digas, pero hasta tu debes admitir que fue gracioso ver que no le dieras a la ventana.

—Si claro, pero hablando de cosas graciosas ¿dónde está Pinkie? ¿no debería estar haciendo una de sus bromas o un juego de palabras sobre choques contra paredes de castillos?

—Probablemente nuestra amiga está aprendiendo un poco más sobre cómo mantener un respetuoso silencio —sugirió Rarity.

—Hola chicas ¿de qué me perdí? Estaba en el cuarto de las ponis pequeñas ¿todavía estoy a tiempo para un chiste inoportuno sobre choques contra paredes o ventanas de castillos que surgen a partir de elementos de la armonía? —pestañea.

—Creo que no lo aprendió después de todo. A propósito, Applejack querida ¿cómo supiste que se trataba de Fluttershy cuando chocó contra la ventana?

—Sabes, es una historia muy graciosa…

 **Flashback…**

En la cocina de la familia Apple, Applejack se acerca a una ventana y recoge un pay de manzana que estaba enfriándose en la ventana, la cual cierra y, acto seguido, se oye un ruido.

—¿Pero qué pudo haber chocado, será otra ave? —su expresión cambió a una de sorpresa al ver la figura estampada en la ventana— ¡Pero por mil escarabajos!

 **Fin del Flashback…**

—¿Y cómo fue posible que Soarin llegara tan pronto hasta Sweet Apple Acres? —inquirió Rarity, Rainbow bufó.

—No estaba muy lejos, estaba dando un paseo cerca del lugar porque esta de vacaciones.

—Vaya —dijo Fluttershy impresionada—, debe ser muy impresionante que una estrella tan famosa pasee tan cerca de tu casa en sus vacaciones —Rainbow bufó una vez más.

—No me parece nada raro, la abuela Smith y yo preparamos muchos pays de manzana en esta época del año, así que él suele pasar por Ponyville —Rainbow empieza a tener una vena resaltada en la frente.

—Eso explica las frecuentes visitas al pueblo por parte de Soarin durante estas épocas —comenta Pinkie—, y Rainbow siempre creyó que era para buscar posibles talentos para los Wonderbolt —agrega sin notar la vena bastante dilatada en la frente de su amiga—, por eso siempre ensayaba trucos nuevos para presumirlos en esta misma época del año.

Applejack no pudo evitarlo y lanzó un comentario que colmó la paciencia de su amiga.

—Eso suena como una buena idea, pero podría ver los trucos de Rainbow porque siempre se pasa por mi casa. Me gusta mucho cuando viene de visita, siempre come muchos pays.

La ira de Rainbow estaba bastante elevada, a tal punto que hasta Pinkie trató de cuidar sus palabras ante el aura de maldad que emanaba de la pegaso.

—Pues debe ser porque cocinas muy bien, Jackie —felicita a su rival con voz forzada.

—Gracias, terroncito, si quieres puedo enseñarte un poco… Así tendrías alguna oportunidad —dijo lo último directamente al oído de la pegaso para que las demás no escuchen y, sip, se acaba de declarar rival en otro tipo de juego.

—Eso suena bien, así talvés yo también aumente de peso —dijo mirando los costados de la granjera.

Las dos se veían extrañas al mantener un delicado equilibrio entre intercambiar cumplidos y enfrentarse a plan de mordidas y patadas. Las demás estaban observando el espectáculo desde el otro lado de la mesa con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza, demás está decir que Pinkie compartía sus palomitas de maíz con Spike.

—¡Vaya, este es el mejor 3D que he visto en mi vida! —exclama emocionada la pony rosa con unos lentes de cine en su rostro.

—Creo que mejor me voy de vuelta a la granja, la abuela smith me necesita en este preciso momento —dijo Applejack arrugando los labios y desviando la mirada, ya sabemos que está mintiendo—. Ella no puede hacer los pays sin mi ayuda, no es que me importe haberlos hecho yo misma, pero ya saben cómo son estas cosas.

—¡Ni que lo digas! —respondió RD entre dientes— Sabes, creo que es una buena ocasión para practicar mi vuelo a baja altura y necesitaré un montón de obstáculos para mejorar.

—¡Uh uh, Yo se de un lugar muuuuuy bueno para practicar tu vuelo a baja altura con obstáculos! —sugirió Pinkie levantando el casco como si le pidieran dar respuesta en una clase— Puedes ir a Sweeta Apple Acres, allí hay un montón de manzanos que podrás usar para tus prácticas. Además, Soarin estará cerca para verte mientras come los pays que Applejack sospechosamente insiste en preparar ella misma.

Sus otras amigas se llevaron un facehoof (casco a la cara). Por otro lado, la pegaso y la terrestre se miraron fijamente en tono de desafío.

—¿Una carrera hasta Sweet Apple Acres? —sugirió RD a la granjera.

—No será lo único en que perderás hoy, CA-RA-ME-LO —si no saben quién respondió, están graves.

Las dos salieron disparadas en ese mismo instante. Las otras amigas estaba todavía impactadas por la escena, así que Spike, quien no sabemos cuándo narices se metió en escena, tomó la palabra.

—Twilight, ¿no ibas a preguntarle algo a tus amigas? ¿al menos a las que están aquí?

—Gracias por recordármelo —responde volviendo a dirigirse a sus tres amigas restantes—. Hace poco empecé a aprender un poco sobre el uso de la computadora y sobre esta nueva red de comunicación llamada internet…. Hace poco me llegó una invitación por correo electrónico y quería saber un poco más al respecto.

La princesa fue escoltada por sus amigas hasta el sitio donde estaba la computadora, en la cual tenía ya abierto el mensaje con la invitación.

—¡Recibiste mi invitación! —dijo Pinkie alegre.

—No creo que tu correo sea Shybunnies —ante lo cual se escucha el squeak de la pegaso amarilla.

—Creo, puede y no estoy muy segura, pero ese mensaje podría ser mío.

—Es bueno saberlo, así podrías explicarme un poco mejor de qué se trata esta cosa de **Ponybook**.

—Bueno, es algo que toda princesa de la amistad debería conocer.

—Bien, soy toda oídos.

 **Una laaaarga y frustrantemente tímida explicación de parte de Fluttershy siendo interrumpida a cada dos o tres palabras por Pinkie Pie después…**

—Osea que es una red social que me permite compartir comentarios con mis amigos —trata de resumir la princesa lavanda.

—Más o menos.

—Por lo que veo, me gustaría participar en algo que me permita investigar un poco más sobre la amistad, también sería útil para saber si alguien necesita ayuda. Ahora solo necesito que alguien me eche un casco para crear mi cuenta.

—¡Yo lo haré! —dijo Pinkie saliendo de la melena de Twilight.

—No, yo lo haré —objeta Fluttershy tímidamente—, es decir, si no te molesta, pero la invitación se la envié yo.

—Pero la mía la envié antes, solo que ella no abrió el mensaje.

—¿Y por qué no abrió?

 **Computadora:** Todavía tiene un mensaje de pinkie_super_party en su bandeja de spam ¿desea eliminarlo?

Fluttershy por primera vez se sentía triunfante sobre la extrovertida tormenta rosa y le sacó la lengua para marcar el hito. Continuaron discutiendo, o como sea que hagan esas dos, que no se me ocurre cómo describir dicho acto debido a los personajes.

—No te preocupes, cariño —se le acerca Rarity—, yo te ayudaré.

Bueno, con eso al menos por ahora, espero os haya gustado, y si los majos tíos lo habés leído con acento español, queda más que decir algo redundante, que es que sin más que decir, se despide Old Grimie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ponys y Tecnología**

 **Redes sociales Parte 6**

 **Un uso práctico**

 **My Little Pony no me pertenece, solo hago este fanfic con el objetivo de entretener.**

 **Castillo de Twilight…**

Pinkie y Fluttershy estaban ya un poco cansadas por su… discusión, así que se tomaron un respiro para calmarse, el cual les dio tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta de que su amiga, Rarity, ya había aprovechado ese tiempo para explicarle algunas cosas a Twilight.

—Y así es como se toma una buena selfie ¿alguna duda, cariño?

—Selfie —terminaba de escribir en un rollo de papel—, gracias Rarity, con esto de seguro que lo domino en poco tiempo.

—Solo no te olvides de fijarte bien en las solicitudes de amistad en ponybook. Puede que algunos no tengan buenas intenciones. Pero el tiempo es oro y no puedo darme el lujo de usar más de ese precioso recurso por hoy, lamento tener que ausentarme son haber almorzado como era lo planeado.

—No te preocupes por eso, siempre serás bienvenida.

—Siiii —agregó el dragón mientras terminaba de poner los platos en la mesa—, siempre será un placer cocinar para ti.

—Gracias, Spikey Wikey, es bueno saber que todavía existen la hospitalidad y la caballerosidad en Ponyville —se despedía pellizcando las mejillas de Spike—… ¡Un momento! Tengo una idea ¿Twilight, me lo prestas por el resto de la tarde? Tengo muchas cosas qué hacer y un asistente de su calidad me ayudaría mucho con los vestidos.

—Bueno —respondió con una sonrisa al ver el entusiasmo en los ojos de su asistente número uno—, no le veo nada de malo. Solo no olvides que tiene que volver temprano, no me gustaría que ande solo por la noche.

—Querida, es un trato.

La unicornio se llevó al dragón sin necesidad de emplear su cuerno, puesto que el escamado estaba flotando tras de ella con unos corazones en lugar de pupilas en los ojos. Por otro lado, Pinkie estaba mirando muy seria a Fluttershy, que se había sentado a la mesa, posicionándose las dos frente a frente.

—Y dime, Fluttershy —inquiría Pinkie con una sonrisa por demás sospechosa mientras unta mantequilla en su pan— ¿no es una linda tarde para pasarla cuidando de tus amigos animales?

—Yo, em, no sabría decírtelo, pero al menos estoy segura de que están bien, los dejé con el hermano de Applejack.

—Bieeeeeeeen —respondió con cierto sarcasmo mientras le echaba más azúcar a una taza de té—, supongo que se sabe qué ración corresponde a cada uno.

—Oh, claro que lo sabe, hace ya varios días que conversamos sobre ese y otros temas.

 **Flashback…**

 **Casa de Fluttershy…**

La pegaso amarilla y el terrestre rojo están sentados junto a una mesa con dos tazas de té servidas, tratando de evitar contacto visual directo manteniendo un silencio tal que era posible escuchar el mecanismo de un reloj en la pared.

—¿Y... te gusta algo?

—Eeeyup.

Volvieron al silencio por unos segundos más.

—A Angel le gusta que le esponjen la cola —trató de iniciar otra conversación con timidez.

 **Fin del Flashback…**

—¿Eso es todo? —dijo Twilight con una cara extrañada.

—¡AAAH! —se asustó la pegaso y se tomó un momento para regular su respiración con ayuda de una bolsa de papel que Pinkie le facilitó al instante.

—¡Qué bueno que siempre recuerdo dónde tengo escondidas mis bolsas de papel para casos de emergencias de bolsas de papel. Ahora respira y tranquilízate, tu tía Pinkie va a cuidar de ti.

—Pero —respira por la bolsa—, si soy mayor que tu.

—Solo son detalles menores, como yo ¿entendiste? "como yo" —repitió señalándose a sí misma—. Pero, además de eso, Twilight, no debiste interrumpir así, es muy grosero de tu parte.

—¿Grosero? —se excusó Twilight— Pero si tu interrumpes de formas más impactantes y agresivas todo el tiempo.

—Claro, pero yo lo hago con gracia —se explicó con un monóculo en el ojo izquierdo y un bigote falso en la boca.

—Y, volviendo al tema, ¿por qué insistes en mencionarle a Fluttershy tantas indirectas sobre su casa y el hermano de Applejack?

—Lee esto —le alcanzó un libro cuyo título era "Psicología conversacional de ponis terrestres rosados"— Página 345.

—Veamos: "Capítulo 76, Indirectas para pedir la ayuda de una amiga en caso de una..." Oh, vaya.

—¿Ahora lo entiendes, tontita?

—Creo que entiendo, pero ¿en serio el título tenía que ser tan específico y acertado?

—Estas cosas suceden más seguido de lo que te imaginas.

Twilight prefirió seguir la corriente porque ya había comprobado anteriormente que hay libros que abordan temas frecuentes o de vida cotidiana, tales como la recogida del invierno o los conflictos entre monos alados y velociraptores robóticos, los cuales se hicieron más frecuentes con la llegada de la pony rosa a la tranquila Ponyville.

—¿Y por qué no intentas con el método directo? Fluttershy es tu amiga y de seguro entenderá por qué necesitas de su ayuda.

—Eso sería hacerlo del modo fácil, eso no tiene nada de divertido, los retos son divertidos.

—Mejor hazlo de una vez, que la tarde se les va a ir antes de lo que se imaginan.

—Sí, tienes razón, mira, ya se nos fue el día —reconoció la pony rosa señalando la ventana que mostraba un paisaje nocturno.

De pronto todo volvió a ser iluminado por el sol.

—¡Pero cómo!

 **Mientras tanto, Castillo de Canterlot…**

Las dos princesas discutían acaloradamente, cada una levitando su propio reloj y manipulando el astro ajeno sosteniendo su punto de vista.

—¡Qué no entiendes, Celestia, es mediodía!

—¡Tu estás loca, Luna, es medianoche, mi reloj nunca me ha fallado!

—¡Eso también dices de las otras baratijas que compras de quién sabe dónde!

—¡Por que es cierto!

—¡Ja, es cierto que son baratijas!

Entre reclamo y respuesta sarcástica movían el astro de la otra según lo que cada una creía era la posición correcta.

Un ser de extraña apariencia observaba la discusión desde una silla degustando unas palomitas de maíz con mantequilla y chocolate derretido, lo curioso era que la silla estaba pegada al techo de la habitación y el ser de extraña apariencia estaba de cabeza, esto le permitía verlo todo desde "otro ángulo". Discord estaba disfrutando del éxito de una de sus bromas.

 **Castillo de Twilight…**

—Entonces, resumiendo —trataba de asimilar la princesa de la amistad—. Pinkie tiene una cita con ese organizador de fiestas trotamundos, pero está muy nerviosa como para ir, así que quiere que Fluttershy vaya con ella en una cita doble para que le ayude ¿lo entendí bien?

—¡WOOOOW, Twilight, pudiste resumir muy bien mi explicación de 769 palabras y un jadeo, ERES LA MEJOR!

—Créeme, lo más impresionante fue que pudiste pronunciar todas esas palabras en menos de un minuto… Pero ahora tenemos que ver por qué no le pediste ese favor a otra de las chicas.

—En serio en serio en seeeerio que quise intentarlo, pero no se podía.

—Podías intentar con Rarity.

—Tiene mucho trabajo con sus pedidos de diseño y necesita ese dinero para este mes.

—¿Applejack?

—Está en una situación delicada, no quisiera ponerme del lado de ninguna.

—¿Del lado de ninguna?

—Cosa complicada de explicar.

—En ese caso, entonces pudiste hablar con Rainbow.

—Ya sabes…

—¿Soarin?

—Sip, esa cosa complicada de explicar.

—Bueno, pudiste pedírmelo a mi.

—¿Tengo que recordarte lo que pasó la última vez?

 **Flashback…**

Shining Armor estaba estrangulando a Flash Sentry con sus propios cascos en un restaurante mientras Twilight se cubría el rostro por la vergüenza.

—¡Maldito depravado, QUÉ LE ESTABAS HACIENDO A MI HERMANITAAAA!

—S-solo fue uno… en … la … mejilla … señor.

 **Fin del Flashback…**

—Creo que no te queda de otra —suspiró—, solo veamos si Fluttershy está de acuerdo.

—Por mi no hay problema, solo espero no ser una molestia —dijo en acuerdo la pegaso amarilla.

—¿En serio? —inquirió la pony rosa— ¿es una pinkie promesa?

—Bueno, no creo que haga daño. Es una pinkie promesa.

—Y, hablando de lo de mi hermano —quiso averiguar Twilight—, creí que habíamos acordado no hablar de eso ¿cómo te enteraste?

—Hay como mil fotos suyas en ponybook y como cien vídeos y remixes hechos con los sonidos de Flash tratando de respirar y los gritos de tu BBBFF. Hay uno que me gustó tanto que lo puse como alarma en mi smartphony.

—¿Tu qué?

—Smartphony, es un aparatito con el que puedo hacer llamadas y unirme a la red —explicó sacando el aparato de su cabellera—. Siempre lo llevo conmigo para estar al día de todo lo que hacen mis amigos.

—¡Pinkie, eres una genio!

—¿Yo, pero por qué?

—Podemos usar el chat que me mostró Rarity para que pueda ayudarte desde aquí, creo que así las demás podrán apoyarte a distancia.

—¡Fabuloso! Ahora solo tenemos que ir a convencer a Big Mac para que salga esta noche con Fluttershy y todo saldrá de maravilla.

—Qqqqqq-queeeeeeeÉ? —exclamó la pegaso demasiado avergonzada— Yo, yo creí que solo querías que vaya a acompañarte.

—Sí, pero con Big Mac, no podemos ser solo tres, por eso se llama cita "doble". No olvides que hiciste una pinkie promesa y eso no lo puedes romper, así que tienes que invitar al hermano de Applejack.

—…

—Flutter —agita el casco en frente de la paralizada pegaso—… Vaya, creo que la rompí.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ponys y Tecnología**

 **Parte 7**

 **Uno que otro encuentro**

 **My Little Pony no me pertenece, solo hago este fanfic con el objetivo de entretener.**

 **Sweet Apple Acres, esa misma tarde…**

La pony granjera contemplaba la escena con una sonrisa en el rostro. Una suave brisa que movía las hojas de los manzanos alrededor de ella con su peculiar canto al ser alcanzadas por sus hermanas en las otras ramas dando paso al viento que parecía ponerse de acuerdo con los rayos del sol para que se mantuviera esa melancólica sensación de paz que los ancianos guardan en sus corazones.

De entre todos los manzanos se destacaba uno en particular, no solo por su imponente tronco o sus frondosas ramas llenas de hojas verdes y frutos de vivos colores, sino que destacaba por una peculiar marca en medio del tronco.

—Se ve tan tranquila cuando está dormida —dijo el pegaso al ver la escena junto con la granjera—, hasta podría decir que se ve bastante tierna.

—Por primera vez en el día pienso lo mismo, es una lástima, me gustaría que se quedara así para siempre.

—Ya somos dos…

En eso, llega hasta donde los mayores la hermana menor de la pony terrestre, cargando una cubeta con la boca.

—Apple Bloom, tardaste lo que va un cerdo a su baño de lodo ¿qué te entretuvo tanto?

—Lo siento, Applejack, pero Sweetie vino para hacerme recuerdo de la pijamada que tendremos en casa de Rarity, por poco y me lo olvido.

—Creo que ya hablamos de eso antes, así que puedes ir, manzanita. Pero no te olvides también de tus tareas.

—Ya las terminé todas, solo faltaba lo último que me pediste, aquí está la cubeta de agua que pediste.

—¿la llenaste de agua del grifo más frío?

—Si.

—¿Y le pusiste hielos de la nevera?

—Los más grandes que encontré.

—¿te aseguraste de llenar las cosas cuadradas esas para que tengamos cubitos de hielo para la próxima?

—Si, siempre me lo recuerdas.

—Gracias, ahora dame ese cubo.

Applejack tomó la cubeta de agua helada con los cascos delanteros y arrojó el agua hacia las raíces del manzano, bañando a la pegaso que estaba en el suelo inconsciente por estrellarse contra su tronco.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! —se quejó Rainbow con el corazón en la garganta— ¡Applejack, creí que te dije que no me gusta que me arrojes agua helada para despertarme!

—Y yo creí que te dije que no me gusta que hagas tus acrobacias en los huertos de mi familia solo para quedar estampada a los árboles.

—Pero son manzanos fuertes, si pueden aguantar patadas muy seguido, pueden aguantar un poco de mi asombrosidad. Además no se llega tan lejos como yo sin arriesgar algo.

—Baja de esas nubes —le tocó la cabeza repetidas veces a Rainbow —, creo que no es bueno para la cabeza respirar tantas nubes.

—Eso dicen muchos, pero no soy como tú, yo al menos no renuncio a mis sueños.

—Eso se nota, porque te pasas todo el tiempo soñando, si no es durmiendo una de tus siestas, es estando desmayada por chocarte con uno de los manzanos de mi familia. Podrías irte a chocar/practicar al huerto de lechugas del viejo Jenkins y dejarnos en paz.

—Eso no tiene nada de genial, además en ese huerto no está…

Y abrió los ojos como platos volteando a ver a aquel wonderbolt del que estaba hablando, su expresión pasó de la típica cuando discute con su amiga a una de vergüenza mezclada con alegría y un poquito de esperanza.

—So… Sososososoarin ¿acaso me viste? —preguntó Rainbow tratando de mantener la compostura.

—Claro, no todos los días se puede ver una espiral tan bien definida en un vuelo individual, aunque el aterrizaje fue forzoso, pero la acrobacia en el aire fue espectacular y genial —ya nos podemos imaginar la cara que puso Rainbow Dash antes de caer por segunda vez al suelo por su desmayo.

—¡Fantástico! —dijo con enojo Applejack— Apple Bloom, ve a buscar otra cubeta de agua.

—No puedo, si voy de seguro me tardo y no podré llegar a tiempo para la pijamada con mis amigas.

—Está bien, cuando una Apple queda en algo lo cumple, ve por tus cosas a la casa y ve a esa pijamada, nosotros nos encargamos de Rainbow.

– YAY!

La potranca se retiró a toda prisa. Los dos adultos se quedaron viendo a Rainbow en el suelo que se había golpeado la cabeza con una de las raíces del árbol que sobresalían del suelo cuando se desmayó por la emoción, aunque no se preocuparon mucho al ver que mantenía la sonrisa en el rostro y dejaba caer una hilera de baba hablando dormida y diciendo cosas como "Soarin piensa que soy geniaaaaal".

—¿Y cómo piensas arreglar el asunto, con otra cubeta de agua?

—Muy simple, primero necesito la cubeta que usé hace poco. La boté por algún lado ¿puedes ver por dónde quedó, por favor?

—Claro —respondió Soarin haciendo gesto de vigía mientras voltea para sondear la zona con la mirada—, creo que ya veo dónde está.

—Bien, yo iré a recogerla.

— ¿Y por qué no voy yo? —siente de repente un peso encima— Ahora entiendo.

Applejack aprovechó el momento en que Soarin volteó para levantar a Rainbow Dash y depositarla encima del lomo del pegaso. Ya bastante se había torturado la espalda trabajando en el campo como para cargar a su amiga hasta su casa.

—No te sientas mal, que cuando lleguemos a casa la abuela de dará algo de pay de manzana.

—Si es por eso a Rainbow la llevo hasta Cloudsdale.

—Ni se te ocurra llevártela a ella —dijo involuntariamente la granjera—… Yo, eh, quise decir que primero vayamos hasta la casa, esa venta de pays de manzana no se realizará sola.

—Ya rugiste.

 **Boutique Carusel, un poco más tarde…**

La unicornio blanca entró y dejó en un perchero un estilizado sombrero que usó para protejerse del sol mientras regresaba de su visita al castillo de su amiga. Depositó su alforja, llena de los materiales requeridos para su trabajo del día, encima de una mesa cercana a una máquina de cocer, luego se sentó junto a la mesa en donde suele tener un vaso de agua con limón listo para refrescarse después de las compras.

—Spikey Wikey, puedes pasar y dejar las cosas en la mesa de materiales.

—A la orden —afirmó al dragón que cargaba un montón de bolsas y paquetes—, ahora solo tengo que cerrar la puerta.

—Gracias, no sé qué es lo que hubiera hecho sin tu ayuda.

—Talvez levitar todas las cosas por ti misma —respondió el dragón sin entender el cumplido, comportamiento inocente que a la modista le parecía tierno—, pero creo que aquí podré ayudarte un poco más.

—Eso no lo dudes, porque necesito mucho de tu ayuda para esta noche.

—¿Esta noche? —dijo Spike algo extrañado.

—Sí, veras que necesito estar concentrada para terminar este encargo lo antes posible para poder atender otro asunto muy importante.

—¿Un asunto importante?

—Sí, uno de esos que pueden ser bastante importantes por su efecto en la vida de uno. Ya sabes, algo que podría —se muestra un poco de rubor en sus mejillas— cambiar la vida de un pony.

Spike lo procesó un poco y su imaginación entró en acción para hacerle entender que se trataba de algo muy personal. Las palabras "noche", "cambiar" y "vida" fueron suficiente para sacar una conclusión muy al estilo de Spike. Se imaginó que Rarity quería tener una cena romántica a la luz de las estrellas y aprovechar el hermoso ambiente para confesar sus sentimientos por él, ilusión que lo mantuvo babeando y tambaleándose por unos momentos frente a la modista que movía su casco frente a los ojos del dragón para ver si estaba conectado al mismo mundo.

—Spike, regresa.

—Como ordenes, lo que quieras lo hago —dijo el dragón con una sonrisa y brillo en sus ojos bastante peculiar.

—Bueno, tu sabes hacer muchas cosas y te has hecho muy hábil, cocinando por ejemplo.

— "SANTO GUACAMOLE, QUIERE QUE COCINEMOS JUNTOS NUESTRA CENA" —pensó eufórico para sus adentros.

—Además de que eres un chico decente y bastante responsable.

—"¡Por Celestia, puede que esto vaya para algo serio!".

—Y siempre he visto que puedo confiar en ti, sin importar lo que pase. Así que quería pedirte que te quedes un poco más de lo planeado y…

En ese momento el corazón de Spike estaba a cien por hora, así que se determinó a que la primera palabra que saliera de su boca fuese un rotundo "SI" a lo que fuese que le pidiese la hermosa yegua que tenía en frente rogando por su "ayuda". Hablaron casi al mismo tiempo.

— Cuidas de las niñas mientras salgo a entregar mi trabajo.

— Con mucho gusto… ¡QUUEEEEEEEEÉ!

 **Sweet Apple Acres…**

Apple Bloom partió con dirección a la boutique de Rarity con sus cosas en sus alforjas y una sonrisa en el rostro que solamente Applejack sabía decifrar, lástima que ésta no le causó una sensación agradable a la hermana mayor.

—Me pregunto por qué estará así esa manzanita.

—La familia siempre tiene problemas, pero también siempre los resuelve —dijo Soarin con un tarro de cidra en el casco mientras espera en la mesa a que le sirvan el pay.

—No puedo creer que ya son dos veces que estoy de acuerdo contigo en el mismo día, Soarin —levanta las cejas con una sonrisa depositando el pay en la mesa—, uno de estos días tendré que hacer algo al respecto.

—¿Y qué podría ser?

La pony naranja pone una sonrisa aun más cálida que de costumbre por la situación tan apremiante para ella. Por lo general, suele estar de acuerdo con ponies del sexo opuesto en cosas típicas del trabajo y uno que otro tema sin importancia, pero con él era diferente, porque no la hacía sentir incómoda cuando se hablaba sobre familia o gustos, dos cosas muy importantes a respetar cuando se trata con una Apple.

—Sabes, me agrada mucho que vengas cada vez que hacemos nuestra venta de pasteles ¿será que te estás volviendo adicto? — preguntó guiñando un ojo mientra le codeaba al costado.

—No sé por qué, pero me encanta comer junto a los Apple, su granja tiene un toque hogareño muy agradable, preparan comida de la mejor hecha con mucho amor y lo hacen sentir a uno bienvenido.

—¿Y cómo te diste cuenta de nuestro ingrediente secreto?

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó curioso el pegaso.

—De que hacemos nuestros pays con amor —se apoya con un casco en la mesa para estar más cerca de él—, mucho amor.

La escena podría haberse desarrollado un poco más, el ambiente parecía el idóneo para que las cosas se muevan por sí solas, pero el destino parece esquivo cuando hay buen humor de por medio. Ese humor se manifestó en una forma peculiar.

—¡NO TE BEBAS TODA LA CIDRA! — gritó Rainbow al despertar en la mesa.

—No te alteres, amiga, que siempre te guardo un poco… "Sabía que era mala idea dejarla en la misma mesa que con Soarin. Bueno, al menos así quedamos a mano de la anterior vez"… Voy a revisar si la abuela ya tiene listas las manzanas para prepararla.

—¡QUE NO VOY A USAR ESA COSA ENDEMONIADA! —gritó la abuela Apple refiriéndose a la peladora de manzanas con bluetooth que Applejack compró en la venta de jardín de Twilight.

— Solo espérenme un momento, yo veré de ayudar a la abuela.

Se retiró la granjera con un suspiro de resignación, en especial porque no le gustaba la idea de dejar a esos dos solos. Sus razones eran válidas, desde el punto de vista Apple, un semental muy agradable y una yegua muy "fertil", en palabras de la abuela Smith, no son algo que se pueda dejar sin vigilancia por mucho tiempo.

 **Boutique Carusel, más tarde…**

Apple Bloom entró en la habitación de Sweetie Belle, donde ya se encontraban Scootaloo y Spike.

—Hola, perdón por tardar en llegar, tenía muchas cosas qué hacer en la granja.

—No te preocupes —la disculpaba la unicornio—, nosotras tenemos todo controlado.

—¿Eso es un collar de metal?

—Sí, y electrocuta al que lo usa cuando se activa desde un smartphony con una app.

—¿Y Rarity no piensa que es demasiado peligroso para que lo tengas?

—Ella lo usó para entrenar a su gata para que no ensuciara sus mejores telas y me enseñó a usarlo –-siguió Sweetie.

—¿Y por qué lo tiene puesto Spike?

— Porque así podemos asegurarnos de que no se escape mientras va por algo de comer.

—Ya que lo dices, sería divertido si también me instalo esa app, pero por ahora mandémoslo a buscar algunos nachos.

—Con salsa picante —agregó Scootaloo.

—Sí, no olvides la salsa picante, Spike.

—OK, no me queda de otra —dijo el dragón resignado y cabizbajo.

—Mira y escucha —le dijo Scootaloo a su amiga terrestre presionando la pantalla de su smartphony, haciendo que se escuchen gritos y golpes en las escaleras.

—¿No te parece un poco abusivo de tu parte?

—Twilight me contó de las cosas que les pasaron en muchas de sus aventuras, no creo que una simple caída por las escaleras le afecte tanto.

Una vez con los nachos en la mesa, las tres amigas se sentaron alrededor del dragón y lo obligaron, a plan de descargas eléctricas, a sentarse también. Apple Bloom iba a empezar.

—Antes que nada, primero queremos decirte que te queremos mucho, pero hay algo que tenemos que decirte.

— "¡Hay rayos, esto suena como una de esas intervenciones que hacen los amigos cuando uno hace algo que no le agrada a los demás!" —pensó el dragón ya bastante incómodo con el collar brillando para empezar con otra descarga.

—¡No te distraigas! … Ahora ¿dónde estaba?…

* * *

Bueno, con eso estamos por ahora, espero estén disfrutando, aunque también disfruto escribiendo.

Un placer estar de vuelta con los fics tras una larga ausencia, problema de estar muy ocupado con varios proyectos, pero siempre con ánimos de continuar con estas cosas que me resultan divertidas.

Ojalá se pasen por alguno de mis otros fics, que estoy con ganas de continuarlos, pero eso se notará si se suscriben, además de que se agradece todo review y sugerencia, simpre y cuando no incluya comentarios ofensivos hacia las alpacas. Ya muchas quejas he recibido de parte de un abogado que las representa.

Sin más qué decir, se despide Old Grimie.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ponys y Tecnología**

 **Parte 8**

 **Salsa y Jamón**

 **My Little Pony no me pertenece, solo hago este fanfic con el objetivo de entretener.**

 **En el episodio anterior…**

Un dragón vuela rumbo al asentamiento de refugiados de la Alianza Equina, ninguno sospecha que se avecina un gran aliado disfrazado de amenaza.

Los gemelos Silver y Golden Thoot están enfrentando a juntos al agente enmascarado conocido como Irrelevant y todavía no hay señales de vida de parte de WingStorm, que todavía se encontraba en el suelo por el golpe que recibió en la cabeza. Todo se pinta a favor del tirano que en otra época fue catarcaterizado por…

— ¡Ya déjate de esas cosas y volvamos a la trama prinicpal!

Al parecer Pinkie insiste en continuar con su cuento, pero no creo que sea buena idea hacerle caso a una poni rosada con pocos tornillos en su lugar.

— No me importa si quieres o no, pero hiciste una Pinkie promesa de que tendría una cita con Cheese. Y si rompes una Pinkie promesa, Pinkie te romperá algo a tí.

Bueno, no es que me sienta amenazado por ver a Pinkie con la melena lisa y una sonrisa peor que macabra, pero supongo que me puedo apartar un poco de tiempo para continuar con el fic, claro destacando la tecnología… Bueno, la repentina separación de las pupilas de esa yegua rosa y esas tijeras que curiosamente se puso a afilar hace poco ya me están incomodando, así que continuemos con el fic.

 **Castillo de Twilight…**

—Comida chatarra a salvo de Spike, listo. Ordenador encendido, listo. Con eso ya termino todo lo de la lista —dijo realizada la princesa al ver su área computacional lista —, ¿desde cuándo tengo tantos iconos en el escritorio de la computadora?

 **CHAT…**

 **Flutter:** Pinkie ya está aquí y dice que acaba de convencer a Big Mac de ayudarnos.

 **SuperPartyPonyPinkie:** Ya estoy lista. Big Mac aceptó venir, pero creo que se me olvidó decirle que la cita era fingida.

… Uuuuuu, Acaba de traerle un ramo a Fluttershy!

 **Flutter acaba de desconectarse.**

 **SuperPartyPonyPinkie:** Creo que en cierta forma estamos solas tu y yo, Twilight…. ¿Twiligt?

 **SparkleT:** (escribiendo mensaje)

 **SuperPartyPonyPinkie:** No vas a decir nada?

… No me quieres ayudar?

… Es otra amiga, verdad? :(

 **SparkleT:** (escribiendo mensaje)

 **RarityBelle:** Hola a todas, me uní porque Pinkie parece necesitar mi ayuda en este tema. Aunque no podré estar disponible todo el tiempo, pero de tanto en tanto veré cómo andan las cosas.

 **SuperPartyPonyPinkie:** Qué bien siempre es bueno tener más amigos en el chat!

 **RarityBelle:** Por cierto, Twilight, si presionas la tecla enter aparecerá tu mensaje escrito en el chat.

 **SparkleT** : Ya se ve lo que estoy escribiendo?

 **SuperPartyPonyPinkie:** Claro, tontita.

La pony rosada estaba tan concentrada en ver si alguien más se unía al grupo que no se percató de que alguien acababa de llegar.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó el pony de melena marrón— ¿es uno de esos famosos grupos de chat? ¿estás tramando hacer algo ilegal? ¿puedo unirme? No estás planeando un secuestro ¿verdad?

—…

—¿Puedo unirme al secuestro?

Unos segundos fueron suficiente para que Pinkie retomara el hilo del asunto.

—No estamos secuestrando a nadie, por lo menos no por ahora —se explicó haciendo una risita equina.

—¿Y ellos vendrán con nosotros? —preguntó señalando a Fluttershy y Big Mac.

—Siip —respondió el semental rojo.

—Bueno, así aprovechamos mejor la noche de dos por uno en "El Taco".

—¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! —gritó emocionada Pinkie— ¡"El Taco" es mi lugar favorito para comer tacos! ¡Por favor dime que vamos a "El Taco" para comer tacos!

Cheese no pudo resistir el brillo en los ojos de la pony rosada y esbozó una sonrisa conmovido por la inocente y muy alegre personalidad que tenía, emocionándose por algo sencillo.

Los cuatro caminaron hasta llegar a un edificio que fácilmente podría confundirse con una trampa de una bruja para engañar a un par de potrillos para hacerlos engordar y comerlos, claro que en esta ocasión no se trataba de una casa hecha de caramelo, sino de un establecimiento con forma de taco, pero no demasiado condimentado, hay que mostrar consideración con los que tienen el sentido del gusto muy sensible.

En la entrada, un pony con sombrero desproporcionado, y con desproporcionado me refiero a demasiano pequeño para cubrirle la cabeza, los recibió con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Que hubo! Un placer ver a un carnal de tanto tiempo ¿y para dónde te perdiste que no me llegaste a tiempo para hacer la fiesta de mi hermana? —le saludó de forma muy abierta a Cheese.

—Bueno, ya sabes, como estaba bastante lejos no se me hizo posible llegar, además ya estaba saturado de trabajo con las fiestas de aniversario de Manehattan —se disculpó Cheese.

—Bueno, acá no se perdió nada porque esta güerita —jala a Pinkie hasta su costado— apareció a tiempo para salvar el día, es tan dulce como los postres de mi abuela… ¡Y qué modales! Se me olvida presentarme que a este no lo conozco —dijo esto viendo a la otra pareja quitándose el sombrero—, Mi nombre Julio Herrera, Gran Elote pa los cuates, pa servir a Celestia y luego a usted.

— Em, mucho gusto, señor Elote —saludó la pegaso—, debe ser un pony muy bueno por tener un lugar tan alegre.

—¡Y que lo digas! Aquí se la pasan como no se pasa ni en diez vidas con los mejores tacos, salsas, rellenos con más de quince variedades de frijol y ensaladas. Todas las cosas que se podrían imaginar en un taco en sus tres variedades ofrecidas por la casa: "Super picante", "Más que picadura dde alacrán" y el favorito de mi abuelo "Te vas a arrepentir haberlo pedido". Pasen que les doy un tour.

Lo siguieron viendo cómo describía las cosas que tenía en el local. Entre ellas: Una consola de arcade antigua donde los potrillos podían disfrutar de los juegos clásicos, una rockola con más de ocho mil pistas de rancheras, un sujeto disfrazado de pepinillo en vinagre (a ese lo llamaban Bill), etc.

—Y eso que ven allí es el nuevo sistema de pedidos automáticos controlado por voz.

Ante lo cual vemos a Lyra Heartstrings hablando por el micrófono.

—Quiero saber cuáles son los mejores tacos.

— _Accesando_ —se oyó por un parlante—, _buscando las mejores groserías europeas_.

—¡No estoy buscando tacos de españoles, estoy preguntando por los mejores tacos!

— _Buscando mejores tacos, 14000 páginas de calzados encontradas._

—¡No estoy buscando tacos de vestir!… Eso es, Quiero los top 10 del local.

— _Buscando Clop 10 de locas, 8090000 páginas encontradas._

— ¡AAAAGH! ¡MALDITA MAQUINA AAAA! —gritó tratando de agitar el aparato del tamaño de un refrigerador.

—Vámonos, Lyra, estás armando un escándalo otra vez —dijo frustrada Bon Bon jalándola de la cola.

—¡Pero esa cosa empezó, no hace lo que le digo!

Del otro lado, en la cocina, una unicornio blanca con melena azul se partía de la risa con su amiga, una pony terreste de manto gris y melena negra, mientras escuchaba las quejas de Lyra por un altavoz.

— ¿Ves, Octy? Te dije que podíamos hacer este trabajo temporal algo divertido.

— Sí, no debí dudar de ti, además ya pudimos cobrarle a Lyra por la vez que nos hizo pasar toda una tarde en el museo de los guantes.

— Justicia servida, señorita ¿desea que le añada papas fritas?

— No así está bien, bueno ya tenemos que volver al servicio express.

— Dos tacos supremos con salsa de esa de la que te arrepientes, por favor —solicitó un pony marrón con marca de reloj de arena en el flanco desde la ventanilla que daba hacia afuera—… ¡Ay! Y un muffin, si tienen —agregó al pedido tras sentir un codazo, o rodillazo, por parte de una pegaso gris.

—Con gusto, salen dos tacos supremos con tarjeta de mi más sentido pésame incluido y un muffin.

 **CHAT**

 **SparkleT:** Chicas, acabo de recibir algo en mi correo.

 **RarityBelle:** Cariño, no necesitas avisarnos de todo, ahora la prioridad es Pinkie.

 **SparkleT:** Lo sé, pero no está marcado en el buzón de entrada, está en uno que me recuerda a una cosa que vi cuando salí de compras con mis amigas del mundo humano.

 **Flashback…**

Twilight estaba de compras con Pinkie y Rainbow Dash.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Twilight sosteniendo una lata que sacó de un estante — Aquí dice que está con descuento del 50%, eso es bueno.

—No sería una idea tan mala, pero esa cosa es basura —dijo Rainbow.

—Dashie tiene razón —agregó Pinkie—, esa lata de jamón puede ser interesante al principio, pero luego de aburres y hasta se hace molesto.

—¿Jamón? ¿molesto? … ¿No está relacionado con algo que vi en tu computadora?

—Puede ser, pero no estamos aquí para comprar eso. Vamos, esos globos para hacer animales de globo no se comprarán solos.

— Todavía no entiendo cómo puedes hacer que esos animales de globos nos sirvan para derrotar a un equipo de football americano en un concurso de comer pays —dijo Twilight dejando la lata de vuelta en el estante.

—Admítelo, Twilight, es uno de los misterios de Pinks que nunca podremos decifrar.

Las tres se retiraron del lugar, no sin antes notarse la maldad que emanaba de forma casi imperceptible de la lata que llamó la atención de la princesa alicornio en forma humana, una lata de spam (sepan que el término spam se originó con una marca de carne de cerdo enlatada de la que se aburrió la gente, si quieren entenderlo mejor, busquen con las palabras "Monty Python spam", que así comenzó todo, con la frase ¡I DON´T LIKE SPAAAAM!)

 **Fin del Flashback…**

 **SuperPartyPonyPinkie:** Escribiendo...

 **RarityBelle:** Se lo que sea, no sé de qué estás hablando, recuerda que no nos fué posible acompañarte en esos viajes.

 **SparkleT:** Perdón, esque estaba recordando algo que hice con mis amigas en el mundo humano y me desconecté de la realidad por unos segundos.

 **SuperPartyPonyPinkie:** ¿No será que te refieres a esa carpeta de correo no deseado que se abrevia con la palabra spam que se refiere a un producto del que se aburría la gente de ese mundo y que la usó para describir algo que no quieren pero que llega de todas formas desde que el término fue usado de esa manera por un comediante llamado Monty Python que hacía cosas medio locas en televisión hace muchos años y que ahora usamos en nuestro mindo sin saber por qué?

 **SparkleT:** Nota, investigar más a fondo las explosiones aleatorias de conocimientos de historia interdimensional de "Pinkus Piekus" para determinar el origen de las mismas.

 **RarityBelle:** Twilight, sigues escribiendo en el chat, se te olvidó de cambiar de ventana.

Creo que no es necesario describir lo oscuro y pesado del rincón donde Twilight se encontraba golpeando su cabeza contra la pared por la frustración y vergüenza, añadámosle una gotita en la sien y ojos en espiral, los de japonies saben muy bien cómo dar a entender graficamente cómo se siente una alicornio lavanda avergonzada y frustrada.

 **El Taco…**

Las dos parejas se sentaron a la misma mesa, Cheese y Big mac de un lado, Pinkie y Fluttershy del otro. Las dos trataban de ver disimuladamente hacia sus smartphony por debajo de la mesa para no levantar demasiadas sospechas, pero esto era difícil por estar tan cerca los unos de los otros.

Fluttershy volvió a unirse a la conversación para brindar información con la que Rarity o Twilight pudiesen trabajar. Twilight, que se recuperó del bajón de autoestima, iba a usar sus amplios conocimientos de psicología equestre, haría un gran esfuerzo en centrarse en ayudar a Pinkie, pero ahora estaba también turbada por su naturaleza curiosa, el mensaje en su bandeja de spam la mantenía en expectativa. Rarity, por su lado, emplearía su experiencia en temas románticos y su instinto para poder aconsejar a Pinkie.

Cheese desviaba la mirada avergonzado de vez en cuando, como si tratara de evitar que Pinkie notara que la veía mientras escribía o leía los mensajes del chat, esto ya se estaba poniendo peliagudo y no lo digo por la ardilla que se pasó cerca de mi ventana.

—Pero no hay ardillas por donde vives —me recordó Pinkie, rompiendo el cuarto panel.

Y ahora, con la aterradora intriga por no saber qué clase de animal cruzó por mi ventana, me dispongo a agregar detalles sobre la cita de ambas parejas, claro que lo hago volteando de vez en cuando para cerciorarme de que ese animal no se aparezca otra vez.

Y bueno, las cosas parecían ir bien, si estuviésemos celebrando el día de lo contrario. Por alguna razón, los libros de Twilight la hacían llegar a la conclusión de que Cheese se sentía incómodo, pues actuaba muy mecánico en vez de dar una animada conversación como se esperaría del mejor organizador de fiestas, así que le sugirió a su amiga que le preguntara al respecto.

—Sabes, Cheese, te noto un poco más mecánico de lo normal.

—¿Lo dices por la grasa con la que me manché el rostro, o por la llave de tuercas que tengo en el pantalón?

—Me pregunto desde cuándo lleva puesto ese pantalón —dijo Fluttershy con su tímida voz para tener algo de qué conversar con Big Mac— ¿te has preguntado lo mismo?

—Siiip.

— Aquí están sus pedidos, una con salsa de la que te arrepientes, dos peores que picadura de alacrán y una especial sin picante ni condimentos fuertes —dijo Gran Elote con una sonrisa mientras servía los platos en la mesa.

–- Gracias, amigo — Cheese estaba ya un poco más tranquilo por la interrupción —… Vamos, que esos tacos no se van a comer solos —dijo luego de que Gran Elote se retirara.

Y todos le dieron una probada a sus tacos, todos con una sonrisa después del primer bocado, esperando a ver quién reaccionaría primero por el picante de su comida.

Pasaron unos segundos y Cheese fue el primero en sacar chispas y fuego por la boca.

— ¡WOW, ESTO ESTÁ QUE ARDEE! —dijo abanicando su boca con el casco.

—¡Ni que lo digas —se le unió Pinkie—, esta cosa fue hecha en el monte del destino!

Los dos se sorprendieron al ver que Big Mac ni se inmutaba tras el primer mordizco.

—¡Vaya, camarada, no me imaginaba que eras de los que aguantan el infierno en la boca! —lo felicitaba Cheese con golpes en la espalda.

—Noop.

— Un momento… —miró a Pinkie bebiendo leche por el ardor que le causó su taco— Big Mac, compadre ¿puedo probar un trozito de tu taco?

— Siiip —respondió el semental acercándole un pequeño trozo.

— Mhmm, esta cosa no pica nada, es como si Elote se hubiera equivocado de… ¡Oh, por Celestia!

Los tres dirigieron la mirada hacia la pegaso amarilla, que estaba con la cabez agachada y con un taco en los cascos. Guardaba un silencio casi fúnebre, su taco tenía marcas de una pequeña mordida que para un pony normal habría sido insignificante, pero que para cierta pegaso ya era casi lo mismo que llenarse la boca. Poco a poco, su cuerpo empezó a temblar.

 **CHAT…**

 **SuperPartyPonyPinkie:** ¡Chicas, creo que Fluttershy acaba de comerse por error el taco de salsa de la que te arrepientes de haberla pedido!

 **RarityBelle:** ¡Twilight, necesitamos hacer algo! ¿sabes de algo que se pueda hacer para que Fluttershy no sufra por una sobredosis de picante?

… Twilight, necesitamos ayuda

… No me ignores

 **SuperPartyPonyPinkie:** Twilight, no nos dejes en "visto".

 **RarityBelle:** Twilight, cariño, dime que no tocaste ese mensaje en tu bandeja de spam.

 **SuperPartyPonyPinkie:** ¡Oh noooooo! / (O o O) \

Bueno, con eso vamos por ahora, espero no haber sido ofensivo para nadie, en especial para los admiradores de rugby de patos silvestres, son unos buenos chicos una vez que los conoces, pero a veces se usa lo que se tiene para escribir un poco.

Ahora nos preguntamos:

¿Podrá Fluttershy sobrevivir a la salsa más picante de "El Taco"?

¿Qué pasará con Spike en su intervención por parte de sus amigas? ¿saldrá bien cocido, o término medio?

¿Qué rayos había en la bandeja de spam de Twilight?

¿Podría Rainbow vencer a Soarin en una competencia de beber cidra? ¿o lo dejaría ganar porque le gusta?

¿Logrará Applejack convencer a su abuela de usar el pelador de manzanas con bluetooth y evitar que su amiga se propase con el wonderbolt a tiempo?

Sin más qué decir, se despide Old Grimie.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ponys y Tecnología**

 **Parte 9**

 **Diferentes lugares**

Por favor discúlpenme si parece un poco salido del tema principal, pero al final tiene algo de sentido, o al menos eso cree el elefante delfín que me amenaza con un bastón de caramelo mientras escribo esto. Sin más qué decir...

 **My Little Pony no me pertenece, solo hago este fanfic con el objetivo de entretener.**

 **En el episodio anterior…**

—¡Ya estamos cansados de que nos trates como si nuestras vidas no valieran nada!

—Eso dicen ahora, pero más adelante, quizá en unas cuantas décadas, recordarán este día como algo importante, e incluso algunos dirán que fue gracias a este intento fallido que su insignificante especie llegue hasta donde está. Algún día seré recordado como el que les dio la oportunidad de hacerse fuertes.

Conste que esto sucedió al mismo tiempo que nuestras amigas estaban entrando a "El Taco". Ahuizotl tenía atrapadas a una pegaso y una unicornio.

—Ginger —sugirió la pegaso que estaba atada junto a la unicornio—, creo que es hora de que empieces a usar tu cuerno. Se que nunca fuiste a una escuela para unicornios y que tampoco tuviste a tus padres junto a ti para que te enseñaran a usar tus poderes, pero yo creo en ti y eso no será suficiente, a menos que creas en ti misma, así que empieza a desatarnos para que le demos a este demente sus pataditas.

—¿En serio crees en mi, Sunlight? —dijo conmovida la unicornio.

—Claro, eso es lo que hacen las amigas. Yo creo en ti así como tu siempre confiaste en mi, a pesar de que tengo un mal temperamento.

Con los ojos vidriosos, Ginger la unicornio, concentró todas sus fuerzas y voluntad en su cuerno, que hasta ahora solo lo había sentido como un apéndice carente de propósito. Dicho esfuerzo, respaldado con la confianza que tenía en su amiga le fueron suficientes para lograr su primera manifestación de poder, con la cual pudo acercar hasta ellas una roca afilada que había cerca.

—Yo… uf, es todo lo que puedo hacer ahora —dijo agitada.

—Con eso es suficiente, salvaste el día —la felicitó Sunlight tomando con un ala la roca que su amiga ya no podía sostener por más tiempo par luego quedar inconsciente.

La pegaso cortó las cuerdas con la roca y sujetó a su amiga para que no se lastimara con la caída.

—¡Ahuizotl —exclamó enojada—, nunca llegarás a más que un simple cotorreo si hay un pony que se te ponga en frente, y siempre habrá uno!

Concluyó su aviso y arrojó la roca al altar donde estaban cuatro cristales de múltiples colores, dispersándolos antes de que su unión se llevara a cabo como lo indicaba el ritual de las estaciones. El brillo de los cristales se desvaneció, provocando un grito de indignación en el rey de los felinos.

—¡MALDITAAAAAAS! ¡Los cristales de las cuatro estaciones solo se pueden usar una vez cada milenio!

Furioso bufó con indignación evidente en a mirada. Sunlight, por su parte, estaba sonriendo desafiante como alguna vez lo hizo su mentora. Recogió a su amiga en su lomo y se dispuso a retirarse, pero por azares del destino, el villano no admitiría la derrota sin al menos saborear un premio de consolación. Inmediatamente se puso en su camino y sacó sus afiladas garras. Con gesto amenazador se acercó a la ponies, pero algo lo detuvo.

—¡Ni se te ocurra tocarles un solo pelo! —gritó Daring Do tras atinarle con un dardo tranquilizante.

—Pero yo solo… Pra, cre, trataba de colmillo, trotabaaaaa.

Y cayó en el suelo como si fuese un saco de arena.

— ¡Gracias, Daring, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte!

— Bueno, gracias, aunque creo que ya lo tenías todo bajo control, pero también me parecía que necesitas descansar un poco.

—Ni que lo digas, no fue fácil, todo el día tuve que lidiar con un montón de obstáculos y en compañía de una unicornio que no sabe usar su cuerno —dijo esto mirando con cariño a Ginger dormida sobre su lomo—, pero al final resultó ser una amiga, y de las mejores.

—Yo también pensé algo parecido de una amiga que tuve hace tiempo, luego dejé de trabajar sola.

—Bueno, yo creo que por ahora podemos festejar. Pero primero llevaré a esta dormilona a un lugar seguro para que se recupere, luego podemos tomar algo.

—Me gustaría mucho. Adelántate, que yo me encargaré de que Ahuizotl no nos persiga.

—¿Lo vas a atar en un calabozo o algo así? —preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Créeme, hay cosas mejores que simples calabozos.

— como diga, doctora Do, Ginger y yo estaremos en el pueblo más cercano.

La pegaso se retiró, Daring Do se despidió y mantuvo la vista fija en las dos yeguas hasta que ya no pudiese distinguirlas. Se acercó hasta el villano que estaba en el suelo, aproximó su rostro hasta el del monstruo y le dio un suave beso.

— Despierta, tampoco te puse mucho de ese tranquilizante en el dardo.

— Al menos te habrías molestado en usar algo menos fuerte que el veneno de escorpión.

— ¿Y quitarle realismo a la acción heroica?

— Pues sí, esos dardos que usas duelen mucho.

— Pobrecito gatito —le dice mientras acaricia el rostro de Ahuizotl—, tal ves debería haber usado una roca de diez toneladas soltada desde una grúa —agregó enojada— y dejar que te rompas los huesos por pillarte en otro de tus intentos por cambiar el clima de Equestria a tu antojo.

— Yo, bueno, no es que quisiera salir ganando del todo.

— ¡Y lo que es peor, estabas haciéndolo con una de mis amigas! ¡En serio eres un MONSTRUO!

— Por favor, Daring, ya sabes no estoy interesado en tus amigas, es solo que esa pegaso se topó con un cristal de los cuatro elementos en una de sus excavaciones y luego una cosa llevó a la otra y, antes de darnos cuenta…

— ¡Estabas secuestrando a una de mis amigas! ¡Creí que solo me ibas a secuestrar a mi!… ¡Por Celestia, yo también tengo mis necesidades! —se quejó en voz alta y respirando con fuerza.

— Maldita reina Quetzalcoatl —musitó Ahuizotl.

— ¡Qué dijiste!

— Nada, nada. Es solo que entendí que fui muy descuidado contigo.

— Qué bueno, —dijo ya algo más calmada— estoy muy contenta de escuchar eso. Pero, para estar segura de que no estás mintiendo, hoy vas a cambiar todas las cajas de arena de la pirámide.

— ¡QUUUUUE! No puedo hacer eso, son demasiadas y para eso tengo un montón de sirvientes y zombies.

— Pues debiste pensar en eso antes de andar secuestrando a mi amiga. A partir de ahora, no vas a hacer un plan malévolo sin informarme y no dejarás que nadie más que yo te detenga ¿entendiste?

— En serio, esta relación acabará conmigo.

— ¿Y cómo es que acabará contigo?

— Es que ere muy posesiva.

— ¡Y QUÉ MÁS ESPERAS DE TU E-S-P-O-S-A PEDAZO DE ALCORNOQUE! ¡UNA SOLA VEZ, TE PILLO UNA SOLA VEZ MAS TRATANDO DE DESTRUIR EL MUNDO CON OTRA Y YO PERSONALMENTE TE ASESINO!

— …

Prefirió mantener silencio ante el fuego que emanaba de los ojos de la pegaso. En su interior maldecía el día en que la reina Qetzalcoatl los había casado por obligación de un ritual que accidentalmente habían llevado a cabo en uno de sus enfrentamientos. (si a alguien le interesa entrar en detalles, esto está en el fic "Un árbol que abraza la discordia").

En fin, esto de la fidelidad todavía le resultaba difícil al pobre villano, que durante mucho tiempo disfrutó de la libertada de pelear con quien quisiera sin ningún compromiso, pero ahora las cosas son diferentes.

— Solo tengo una duda ¿cómo es que sabías que estaba aquí? —preguntó Ahuizotl.

— ¿Esto responde a tu pregunta? —le mostró un smartphony con una aplicación de rastreo GPS.

— ¿No que esas cosas funcionan con un rastreador?

— ¿Acaso no notaste el que te puse anoche?

— ¡Oh, vaya! —dijo impresionado cuando giró el cuello para ver en su espalda un aparato del tamaño de una guía telefónica con una luz roja que parpadeaba.

— Eso lo dejamos para otra ocasión, porque ahora iré con mis amigas a beber algo y no que se te ocurra interrumpir. Así que ponte a cambiar esas cajas de arena de la pirámide. No lo olvides: "Esposa feliz, vida feliz" y "Esposa descontenta y sufrirás por el resto de tu corta vida".

Solo tragó saliva. Ella, por su parte, se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y un "ya verás cuando vuelva", se fue volando al encuentro con sus amigas. El villano se quedó perplejo en el mismo sitio en que estaba.

— Las yeguas en serio están locas. Ayer era como un ángel de malvavisco y, hoy de la nada, empezó a portarse como una demente posesiva. Esta relación va a acabar conmigo.

Ahuizotl se queda suspirando resignado al castigo que le tocaba, por otro lado, las cosas no iban del todo bien para cierto pegaso que concordaría con la conclusión a la que nuestro villano del día había llegado.

 **Sweet Apple Acres…**

Ya estaba haciéndose de noche, la pegaso estaba más que entusiasmada con la sidra y la granjera estaba tratando de mantener el control de la situación.

—¡Por última vez, Rainbow, no va a salir nada más de esa botella, ya saca tu lengua de ella!

—Pewo siwe gwon sawol a sidla.

— Agh… Mira, caramelo, tienes que parar, si sigues así te pondrás muy mal y yo no voy a cargarte hasta tu casa.

— ¿Y por qué no? —pregunta Rainbow con la lengua ya fuera de la botella — se supone que eres la pony más fuerte en Ponyville.

— Porque, señorita "no tengo límites", tu eres una pegaso con su casa en una nube y yo soy una pony terrestre, no hay forma en que te lleve hasta tu casa.

— ¿Y ese es el problema? —preguntó burlona apoyándose en el cuello de Soarin— Yo se de alguien que puede cargar conmigo, arroparme en mi cama y quedarse conmigo hasta que me duerma. Estaré dormida y completamente vulnerable, alguien podría hacer conmigo lo que quisiera, cualquier cosa que pudiese imaginar.

Dicha proximidad de la pegaso, las ideas sugerentes y el pestañeo coqueto incomodaron al wonderbolt, quien estuvo a punto de ceder ante sus instintos naturales. Por suerte para nuestro amigo, alguien llamó su atención, despertando del trance.

— Soarin, no era necesario que te quedaras hasta tan tarde, podías irte con tu pay si querías.

— Gracias, pero aún no sé por qué, pero me gusta mucho este lugar. Tampoco pude rechazar que tu abuela me invitara a quedarme un poco más.

— ¿No te gustaría quedarte para siempre? —dijo la abuela Smith desde la cocina.

— Jeje, no creo que me aguanten tanto tiempo —dijo Soarin nervioso.

La sonrisa del pegaso y la naturalidad con que se expresaba frente a la granjera despertó una alerta en Rainbow, así que optó por llamar la atención de su preciado wonderbolt. Aprovechó que estaba distraído con la charla y se puso a buscar en unas gavetas en un mueble de la sala, donde encontró una botella bastante llamativa.

Ya era bastante el nivel de la bebida espirituosa en su organismo, ya le daba igual lo que fuera que había en esa botella, pero cualquier cosa sería buena para apartar a Soarin de Applejack.

— Oye, Soar ¿no quieres un poco de esto? Hay suficiente para todos.

— ¡Rainbow no!

La advertencia de la granjera no fue a tiempo, su amiga ya estaba bebiendo una de las botellas prohibidas de la gaveta especial de la abuela.

 **Hospital de Ponyville…**

Por alguna razón, algunos no somos muy buenos para tolerar el picante. Otros, sin embargo, son completamente incapaces de tolerarlo. Me temo que ese era el caso de la amiga de Pinkie, la pegaso amarilla estaba siendo atendida por la enfermera Redheart mientras la pony rosa y los dos sementales esperaban en la sala.

— Cielos, debí asegurarme de que a Fluttershy le dieran el taco correcto —se lamentaba Pinkie.

— No, Pinkie, esto es mi culpa —la consolaba Cheese—, se supone que yo había organizado esta cita y, como pony organizador, era mi responsabilidad asegurarme de que nada malo pasara…. —suspira— Creo que me distraje, como estabas tan cerca y mirándome con esa sonrisa tan…

Se quedó congelado cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando en voz alta y la pony rosa lo miraba con una sonrisa tierna y comprensiva. Por unos segundos se le derritió el corazón al verla con una expresión tan cálida, era capaz de solicitar auxilio en el ala de cardiología para evitar que le diera un ataque, aunque estaría más que a gusto aguantando dicha sensación.

— ¿Pp...Por qqué que qué me esta ta tas mi mirando así? —preguntó con la voz entrecortada y las mejillas aun más rojas que las de Big Mac, que se había retirado para dejarlos solos.

— Por nada, tontito —respondió Pinkie con una mirada divertida—. Solo es que creo que yo también estaba un poquitín nerviosa… Bueno, está bien, muuuucho muy nerviosa —corrigió rodando los ojos—. Hasta les pedí a mis amigas que me ayuden desde el chat —le mostró su smartphony con la entrada de Rarity con el texto : "No le digas lo del chat! T_T"—, tenía miedo de que creyeras que soy rara o algo parecido. Todos piensan que soy rara… ¿tu piensas que soy rara?

— Bueeeeno —se rasca la nuca—, la primera vez que te vi pensé eso —Pinkie pone cara triste y desvía la mirada—. Pero cuando te vi más de cerca me di cuenta de que eres rara en el buen sentido, las cosas más raras son las más valiosas —toma su barbilla con el casco y dirige la mirada de la pony rosa hacia él—. Al final resultaste ser como el mejor y más exótico postre que podría haber visto en mi vida.

— ¿Eso significa que no me ves solo como una amiga?

— Pinkie, tu eres más que una amiga. No olvides que si no fuera por ti yo sería un pony aburrido y sin propósito.

— Gracias —se enjuga una lágrima antes de que salga—, creo que necesitaba escuchar algo así. Aunque creo que al final fui yo quien arruinó todo poniéndose tan nerviosa.

— No digas eso, yo también lo estaba —ahora él le muestra su smartphony con la entrada de Flash Sentry: "¿alguien a visto a Soarin? No contesta nada".

— Jajajaja, no sabía que estabas tan nervioso que le pediste ayuda a tus amigos para no meter la pata esta noche pero acabaron todos dispersados sin saber qué le pasa a cada uno por culpa de acontecimientos escritos por un sujeto solitario que ve un show de pequeños ponies en la televisión.

— Yo tampoco sabía que a ti te estaban ayudando tus amigas y que dos de ellas estaban disputándose a uno de mis amigos como una forma de mantener su usual rivalidad.

Los dos estallaron en carcajadas. Eso les costó la llamada de atención por parte de la enfermera Redheart, que estaba ya bastante incómoda por el volumen en el que hablaban.

— ¡SSSHHHHHH! Hay pacientes que quieren descansar.

— Oh, perdone usted —contestó Cheese.

— Su amigo acompañará a la paciente, a menos que puedan guardar silencio mejor váyanse a otro lado a hacer escándalo.

— ¡Woooooaaaa! — reaccionó el pony al ser alertado por su Cheese sentido — ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, Pinkie? —dijo emocionado.

— ¡SIIIIIIIII! —dijo temblorosa por la manifestación de su Pinkie sentido.

Ante tal epifanía a nivel cósmico, los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo.

— ¡NOCHE DE HELADOOOOOOS!

— ¡SSSSSHHHHHHHHHH Les dije que guarden silencio!

— ¡Y eso hacemos, guardamos el silencio y sacamos el ruido!

Los dos salieron corriendo a buscar una heladería que todavía estuviese abierta, la noche todavía se podía salvar y guardar muy buenos recuerdos en los corazones de la pareja.

 **Sweet Apple Acres…**

Soarin estaba a duras penas despertando, recuperándose de un fuerte golpe que había recibido.

— ¿Alguien podría decirme porqué me quedé dormido?

— Porque Rainbow estaba tan ebria que trató de volar y se chocó contigo —respondió Applejack.

— ¿Y porqué estoy en una cama?

— Porque te lastimaste el ala cuando Rainbow chocó contigo, así que te trajimos a la habitación que era de mis padres.

— ¿Y por qué Rainbow está a mi costado derecho? —preguntó al voltear la cabeza hacia ese lado.

— Porque se durmió prendida de tu pata y no la pude despegar.

— ¿Y por qué estas tú a mi lado izquierdo abrazándome como Rainbow?

— Porque quiero asegurarme que Rainbow no se aproveche de ti.

— ¿Y por qué está Spitfire en la cama con nosotros?

— Porque Fleet Foot no quería venir sola —respondió la wonderbolt.

— ¿Y por qué vino Fleet Foot?

— Porque quería asegurarme de que ninguna de estas dos locas te haga algo, además te traje tu billetera que olvidaste en los vestuarios —explicó la otra wonderbolt mostrando la billetera.

— Bueno, así pos si… Fleet Foot.

— ¿Sí?

— Esa no es mi billetera.

— Con que estés bien me basta.

— Solo una cosa más.

— ¿Siiiiii? —preguntaron todas, excepto la dormida Dash.

— ¿Por qué demonios estamos todos en la misma cama?

La respuesta parecía estar fuera de la comprensión de la limitada mente del pegaso. Palabras no explican bien la situación, pero la mirada perversa que las yeguas pusieron hicieron sentir un escalofrío estremecedor en la columna del desafortunado. Toda su vida pasó por sus ojos y llegó a la conclusión de que, fuese la razón por la que fuese, estaba ante la situación más peligrosa de su vida. Las tres que estaban despiertas tenían una mirada similar a la que tiene un depredador ante su indefensa y acorralada presa, la que estaba dormida se había arrimado tan fuerte a su costado que no le permitiría huir.

— Buenas noches, Soarin —dijeron todas para luego cerrar los ojos y recostarse.

— Amigos míos —musitó en voz baja como un lamento— , recuérdenme. Porque creo que este es mi fin.

Por el miedo se quedó mirando fijamente al techo, en su interior hacía todas las plegarias que podía a las princesas para que lo salvaran, todo fue en vano, estaban muy ocupadas discutiendo por el tema de los relojes alterados por el Señor del Caos.

Pero Soarin no era el único con problemas.

 **Boutique Carrusel…**

Las CMC contemplaban su obra.

— ¿Qué les parece? —pregunta Apple Bloom pensativa.

— Parece que fue mucho rubor en las mejillas —comentó Sweetie—, pero podemos reducir el contraste con un poco de polvo.

— No se ustedes —dijo Scootaloo—, pero me da la impresión de que Spike es alérgico al maquillaje.

— No digas tonterías, solo está así porque se tragó un lápiz labial por accidente.

* * *

Y bueno, gente linda y amable que lle mi fic, eso es todo por ahora, espero pronto poder subir actualizaciones, también de los otros fics. Como siempre, todo review, fav, follow o crítica constructiva es bien recibido.

Sin más qué decir, se despide Old Grimie


	10. Chapter 10

**Ponys y Tecnología**

 **Parte 10**

 **Gustos y disgustos**

 **My Little Pony no me pertenece, solo hago este fanfic con el objetivo de entretener.**

En una posada, donde dos yeguas estaban sentadas a la puerta del baño, una pegaso y una unicornio.

— Vamos, Daring, no quiero perderme los jalapeños —dijo Sunlight golpeando la puerta.

— ¡No voy a salir hasta estar segura, puede que al final sí sea alérgica a los jalapeños!

— No creo que lo seas, solo es que uno te cayó mal y nada más. No a todos les gustan los jalapeños la primera vez que los prueban.

— No pienso arriesgarme, por eso entré con esta prueba que compré de una farmacia para ver si soy alérgica a los jalapeños.

— ¡Vamos, por favor, qué problema tienes con los deliciosos jalapeños!

La unicornio Ginger, que ya estaba mejor y se unió a la celebración, recogió con el casco la cajita de cartón que Daring Do dejó caer antes de entrar en el baño.

— Disculpe, pero esta no es una prueba de alergia de jalapeños.

— ¿No es una prueba de alergias? —preguntó la exploradora desde el otro lado de la puerta.

— No, es una prueba de embarazo.

— Entonces creo que ahora tengo dos problemas.

 **Mientras tanto, en Ponyville…**

Una pareja estaba en medio de algo que parecía ser una cita, claro si por cita se entiende el embadurnarse mutuamente helado por todo el rostro, en ese caso, sí se podría decir que era una cita.

— Y entonces me dijo: "No puedes manejar esa locomotora sin supervisión", y yo le respondí: "¡Cielos, no sabía que para manejar una locomotora necesitaba súper poderes!"

— ¡JAJAJA (snort) ! ¡Cómo me habría gustado estar en ese concurso de bordado! —respondió Pinkie entre carcajadas.

— Ni que lo digas, la pasé bien, aunque si hubieses estado allí, la fiesta habría sido épica.

— Yo mas bien diría "hípica" —algo relacionado a los caballos.

— Pocas veces puedo divertirme tanto (suspiro)…

— ¿No te diviertes haciendo fiestas y organizando eventos?

— Eso desearía, pero mientras más grande sea una fiesta, más cosas tengo que organizar. No siempre puedo darme el lujo de divertirme tanto como quisiera.

— Te entiendo muy bien. Hace tiempo pasé por muchas cosas para organizar la bienvenida a los representantes de Yakyakistán en Ponyville… ¡Tuve que viajar hasta las montañas más lejanas y recorrer Appleloosa dos veces… El Imperio de Cristal… Y también enfrentar la separación de una de las mejores bandas de las que pude formar parte… Todo el mismo día!

Me tomé la libertad de poner puntos suspensivos para no dar demasiado a leer, créanme que esta pony rosa a veces habla como si le pagaran por palabra.

— En serio, Pinkie, no hay más como tu —le dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Escuchaste lo que dije?

— Cada palabra.

— ¿Y no te aburriste o asustaste de que hablara tanto tiempo sin respirar?… Lo que me recuerda… AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH —toma una gran bocanada de aire.

— Jejeje. No, no me aburres ni asustas, tampoco me molestas, lo que pasa es que quiero aprovechar ahora que puedo para escucharte, que hace mucho que no paso por aquí y creo que me hacía falta charlar con alguien que sabe lo que se siente.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— La maldición del payaso.

— ¿Hablas de esa carga emocional de estar dispuesto a sacrificar un poco de tu felicidad para que los demás puedan ser felices?

— Esa misma, por eso eres única, entiendes las cosas, lo difícil que es y sigues haciendo todo con tal de ver sonrisas en los rostros de los demás.

— No es para tanto, solo hago lo que cualquier payaso haría.

— Yo no diría eso —la interrumpió un mesero disfrazado de payaso, porque estaban en una heladería con el tema de circo—, Pinkie, haces más que animar fiestas. Por cierto, aquí están sus órdenes: Un banana split con catorce bolas de helado de diferentes sabores y dos copas de helado de chocolate con soda para la señorita y su novio.

Por suerte ella ya era rosada, así no se le notaba tanto el rubor en sus mejillas. Para expresar los pensamientos podemos usar algo como ("esto")

— Creo que es un poco apresurado decir que seamos novios —explicó Cheese—, estamos tratando de ponernos al día porque estuve de viaje _("YEEEEEEAAH , HASTA UN PERFECTO EXTRAÑO PIENSA QUE SOMOS PAREJA A PRIMERA VISTA!")_.

— Como diga, joven, pero le sugiero que aproveche mientras pueda —guiño, guiño.

Esperaron a que el mesero se alejara. Entonces Pinkie le lanzaría una mirada más que penetrante y juguetona.

— ¿Así que cuándo ibas a pedirlo? _("Está bien que te tomes tu tiempo, pero tampoco te tomes el mío")_

— ¿De qué hablas? _("¡RAYOS, ya empezó a verme fijamente! Ahora, Cheese, contrólate, si te dejas llevar hasta te podrían acusar de acoso sexual… jeje, acusado de haber acosado, suena chistoso… ¡Oh NO! No me a quitado la vista de encima")_ No se qué habría de pedirte.

— Vamos, tontito, se te notaba en la cara que estabas muy feliz cuando el mesero dijo que éramos novios.

Dicho comentario puso al descubierto la verdadera razón por la que Cheese organizó esta cita. Pinkie, nuestra amiga rosa, puede parecer un poco alocada y hasta muuuy despistada, pero eso no significa que lo sea del todo. Ella, para saber cómo animar la fiesta para alguien, está obligada a entender sobre los gustos y aversiones del individuo, lo que le llevó a desarrollar una agudeza excepcional para comprender la forma de actuar de los que la rodean.

Ella ya sabía que su amigo estaría muy nervioso para dar ese paso, así que optó por dar un ligero empujón al asunto, aunque "patada" describiría mejor la forma en que lo hizo. Le guiñó un ojo al mesero con disfraz de payaso que estaba del otro lado del lugar atendiendo otra mesa, confirmando su complicidad y el éxito de su plan de intervenir para sacar el tema.

— ¿Y bien, qué vas a decir?

— Yo… —Admitámoslo, estaba acorralado y la única opción que le quedaba era decir la verdad— Pondré cartas sobre la mesa…

Mientras por una ventana se veía la escena en la que un pony terrestre estaba levantándose de su asiento para acercarse y decirle unas palabras a una pony rosa, por la calle caminaba otro pony terrestre, uno de manto marrón claro y melena descuidada de un tono más oscuro, estaba acompañado por una pegaso gris con cutie mark de burbujas.

— Por favor, no te enojes por un tecnicismo —dijo el doctor.

— ¡Ese no es un tecnicismo, era una yegua la que hablaba, sabía todo acerca de ti!

— No creo que lo sepa todo, algunas cosas ni te las cuento a ti _("Ups, no debí decir eso")_

— ¡Es el colmo, usted me prometió que siempre me diría la verdad! —reclamó la pegaso.

— No es que haya mentido descaradamente, es simplemente que no vi la necesidad de dar cierta información, algunas cosas son simplemente irrelevantes.

— ¡Cómo puede decir eso, nada suyo es irrelevante para mi!

— Tampoco quería causar molestias _("Además de que no quería provocarte otra de esas jaquecas que te dan cuando trato de explicarte sobre esos temas")_

— No me importa si hizo algo malo o si es difícil de explicar, guardarse demasiadas cosas no es bueno. Es como el correo, siempre hay cartas que se pueden mostrar a los demás cuando el destinatario las abre.

— Sin embargo —ahora añade el Dr.—, también existen las cartas personales de naturaleza privada, uno puede decidir si mostrar o no su correspondencia a otros.

Con eso la pegaso se quedó callada, casi masticando su derrota en la discusión.

— " _Gire a la derecha y siga caminando recto cruzando tres calles más"_

— ¡QUIEN ES ESAAA Y POR QUÉ SABE A DONDE VAS! —Exclamó enojada.

— Por favor no desesperes, que solo es la voz del GPS.

— " _Recalculando"_

— ¡MALDITA ENTROMETIDA, YO SERÉ LA ÚNICA QUE RECALCULE CON EL DOCTOR!

Gritó Derpy aplastando el dispositivo, que curiosamente todavía estaba en la pata del doctor Whooves, causándole un fuerte dolor. Con eso se van al agua los muchos bits que gastó en su smart watch.

— Derpy —dijo tratando de contener su enojo—, ese reloj inteligente me costó mucho dinero.

— Pues a mi no me pareció muy inteligente de su parte meterse donde no la llaman, creo que lo estafaron, Doctor.

— No quise decir que sea un ser con inteligencia propia, sino que es un asistente virtual que me ayuda a recordar cosas importantes, como la ubicación de mi casa.

— ¡Una asistente! —se llevó los cascos a la boca por la impresión— ¿Qui … Quiere reemplazarme?

— No, no quiero reemplazarte, eres invaluable. Lo que quise decir es que es una herramienta, algo así como un cuaderno parlante que dice lo que anoté previamente.

— ¿Y por qué tiene una voz de yegua? —volvió a mostrar una desviada e inquisidora mirada de esas que hacían temblar al científico.

— Yo, yo solo tenía dinero suficiente para comprar esta versión… Sí, solo por eso, además había que pagar más si quería cambiar la voz del asistente virtual —dijo esto último bastante nervioso.

— Hummm… Solo esta vez le creeré, pero la próxima vez que lo vea fraternizando con una yegua —lo tenía su rostro amenazante a pocos centímetros del rostro del acusado— , real o virtual, haré lo que Batmare le prometió a Supermane.

— Seré curioso, pero ¿qué le prometió?

— ¡SANGRARÁS! —ya me da miedo describir el fuego en la mirada de la pegaso.

El pobre semental no pudo hacer nada más que sucumbir, asentir con la cabeza y esbozar una sonrisa por el nerviosismo con que se encontraba. Al final ya estaba dispuesto a resignarse.

— Ya qué… —suspiraba derrotado— allá van mis ahorros de seis meses.

— ¿Tanto le costó eso? —preguntó ahora preocupada por la expresión del doctor.

— Solo era un artefacto moderno, posesiones materiales y nada más.

— Pero eso no cambia que haya tenido que ahorrar por seis meses para comprarlo y que al final acabe…

— ¿Roto por las pisadas de una pegaso?

— Eh… Sí —admitió algo avergonzada—, pero creo que puedo compensárselo —cambió a una mirada tierna, luego a una seductora, luego frotaba su cabeza en el cuello del doctor.

— Me temo que no será necesario —retrocede un paso—, de todos modos no me gustaba mucho el color de esa cosa.

— Aún así —parpadea juguetona—, recuerde que soy una agente del servicio postal de Equestria y los agentes del servicio postal somos muy responsables. Por ejemplo, cuando algún documento se pierde en la alcaldía ¿quién cree que es la responsable?

— Jeje, buen punto.

— Así que… —se eleva con sus alas y levanta a su compañero— es hora de asumir la responsabilidad.

Dejemos solos a esos dos con sus asuntos, porque alguien estaba en una situación un poco más… Yo creo que para describirlo usaríamos la palabra "tortuosa".

 **Jardín trasero de la Boutique Carusel…**

— Sigue cavando.

— Pero ya estoy cansado.

— ¿Quieres que te de algo de motivación extra? —sonrió Apple Bloom poniendo su rostro a menos de medio centímetro del del dragón.

— No hace falta —suspira desanimado—, seguiré cavando.

— ¿Quién lo diría? ¿será que mis encantos son suficiente para convencerte de hacer algo que no quieres?

— La verdad es que estoy más motivado por que tu casco está muy cerca del botón de la app que enciende este collar eléctrico que tengo puesto.

— ¡RESPUESTA EQUIVOCADA!

Gritó la potranca mientras presionaba el dichoso botón. Varias descargas después, la pegaso naranja hizo su aparición.

— Hey, Bloomie ¿ya terminaste con Spike? Que ya me toca… —se detuo un momento para ver al escamado humeante en el suelo— Déjame adivinar, no dijo lo que querías oír.

— No es que simplemente no haya dicho lo que quería oír, lo que me enojó es que dijera justo lo que no quería oír.

— Como sea, ya pasó tu turno y ahora es el mío.

— Pero no terminó de cavar la fosa para el castillo gigante de arena —dijo con cara triste—. Ese tipo de trabajo lo debería hacer él hasta terminarlo.

— Para empezar, eres una Apple, eres fuerte y capaz de terminar cualquier cosa que te propongas. Y para terminar, si sigues obligándolo a tu manera acabará cocido del todo.

— No es mi culpa que esa lagartija morada meta la pata cada vez que le doy una oportunidad —voltea disgustada.

— Bloomie, ya hemos hablado de esto. Él no es un juguete que haga todo lo que se te antoje.

— ¿Y qué planeabas hacer con él en tu turno?

— ¿Yo? —dijo algo avergonzada— Jeje… Solo iba a decirle que consiguiera algo de miel del panal de un árbol cerca del bosque Everfree.

— ¿No es muy arriesgado?

— ¿Alguna vez has probado miel hecha por abejas silvestres que se alimentan de flores exóticas y que luchan con todo para protegerla? Esa miel es de la mejor y nadie se les acerca por sus picaduras, ni siquiera Fluttershy.

— Repito la pregunta ¿No es muy arriesgado? …. ¿Hacer que Spike vaya por esa miel por un simple capricho? —inquirió la terrestre entendiendo que la pegaso simplemente estaba inventando una excusa para llevarse al dragón lejos.

— Yo… ¡Un momento, qué le está haciendo Sweetie a Spike! —señaló la pegaso a la unicornio que había rodeado al dragón con su aura verde.

— ¿Yo? —respondió Sweetie Belle— solo estoy curando a Spike, casi lo cocinan.

— ¿Y desde cuándo sabes curar de esa manera?

— Desde la vez que intentamos ser Cutie Mark Crusader Acupunturistas —Tratamiento oriental en el que te clavan agujas para hacerte sentir mejor— y practicamos con Spike y usamos clavos porque las agujas no atravesaban sus escamas.

— Sí, ahora que lo recuerdo —comenta Apple Bloom—, no fue tan buena idea pedirle a mi hermana que nos preste su martillo. Al final empeoramos todo.

— Fue pura suerte que Spike no nos acusara con Twilight —agregó Scootaloo.

— Tampoco nos acusó cuando lo dejamos una noche encerrado en un sótano —añadió Sweetie.

— No recuerdo que hayamos hecho eso juntas.

— Jeje, creo que esa vez solo fui yo.

— Al final Spike siempre es bueno con nosotras ¿no les parece, chicas?

Todas asintieron por el punto que destacó Apple Bloom. En común acuerdo, se acercaron al dragón y le quitaron el collar eléctrico.

Spike, ya en mejor estado no entendía bien lo que estaba pasando, pero el sentir libre el cuello de aquel artefacto era suficiente para hacerlo sentir más tranquilo.

— Chicas, gracias —se soba el cuello—, no sé qué decir.

— No lo tomes como una muestra de debilidad —dijo Apple Bloom con una sonrisa—. Es solo que eres demasiado bueno y te debemos demasiado como para que te obliguemos a aclarar tu mente por la fuerza.

— ¿Deberme demasiado? Pero si no me deben nada.

— ¡Por Celestia, lo está haciendo otra vez! —reclamó Scootaloo.

— Spike, ahora estás siendo demasiado bueno, hasta me dan ganas de darte una bofetada —levanta el casco con gesto amenazador—… Pero con esa mirada y esa actitud de "no te voy a devolver el golpe" que tienes son demasiado —dijo a regañadientes.

— ¿Y entonces? —intervino Sweetie Belle— ¿le decimos directamente o lo seguimos torturando con indirectas?

— Mejor seamos directas.

— Yo me encargo —se adelantó Scootaloo—. Spike, ya debes darte por vencido con la hermana de Sweetie, ya de por sí es raro que te estés haciendo ilusiones con una unicornio bastante mayor que tú.

— Scoots, no creo que la edad sea el problema —comentó la joven Apple.

— Bueno, como sea. Lo que queremos decirte es que ya llevas mucho tiempo obsesionado con esa unicornio y ya va siendo hora de que dejes de soñar con alguien que no te corresponde. Twilight nos ha enseñado que no es bueno hacerse de falsas esperanzas. Ella siempre será una amiga, pero nada más.

— Si Twilight dice que la amistad es genial —agregó Sweetie Belle pensando en voz alta— ¿por qué la friendzone es tan mala?

— No tenías que recordármelo —dice Spike con cara de cachorrito regañado.

— Lo importante ahora, Spike —prosigue la terrestre—, es que preferiríamos verte con alguien que sí te corresponda… Eres demasiado bueno y, como tus amigas, no queremos verte ser infeliz de esa manera.

Por un momento se hicieron presentes múltiples recuerdos en la mente de Spike. Siempre dejó que sus sentimientos fuesen aplastados por unas pezuñas bien limadas y esmaltadas, permitiendo abusos que un dragón normalmente no permitiría. Recordó las veces que era apartado contra su voluntad a conveniencia de la unicornio, que no siempre era invitado a los eventos que la misma organizaba, excepto cuando Twilight estaba invitada, aunque no siempre garantizaba una invitación para él. Recordó las innumerables veces que fue no solo asistente de Twilight, sino también el de Rarity, dejando que lo usara hasta como alfiletero. No pintaba nada bueno desde su perspectiva.

— Creo que necesito un momento a solas, chicas.

— Bueno, no estaría mal que lo pienses, pero vuelve pronto a la casa de Rarity, ella no sabe que nos escapamos hace media hora.

— Ok, solo quisiera pedirles que no traten de hacer alguna locura mientras no estoy.

— No prometemos nada, así que date prisa.

El dragón se alejó varios metros y las CMC ya estaban camino hacia la casa de Rarity.

— ¿No crees que fuimos demasiado duras con él? —preguntó Sweetie Belle.

— No, además eso es lo que hacen los amigos.

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿Decirle a sus amigos dragones que su vida amorosa da asco? —preguntó la pegaso.

— La verdad, Scoots, la verdad.

— A mi no me pareció que fuiste del todo sincera.

— Shhh, ni una sola palabra. Esperaré a que sea un buen momento, ahora no sería justo para él porque ahora está muy vulnerable.

— Pues creo que Sweetie quiere aprovechar esa vulnerabilidad.

Dijo Scoots al ver a la unicornio corriendo hacia el dragón.

 **Castillo de Twlight…**

La unicornio estaba recostada en el suelo mirando hacia la pared, por alguna razón su crin estaba desordenada y se encontraba en posición fetal, acariciando su cola como si de un peluche se tratara. Tenía una mirada perdida y una expresión preocupada en el resto de su rostro.

— Permanece calmada, Twilight. Esas cosas hasta pudieron ser efectos especiales. No hay manera de que una yegua y un semental hagan esas cosas y las pongan en la ponynet para que todos los vean, tampoco es posible que alguien haga esa cosa rara con una espátula porque las espátulas no se usan así… La espátula.

Unos golpes a su ventana no la sacaron de su trance, sino que por acto reflejo respondió al sonido.

— Adelante, pase.

— ¿Twilight, estás bien?

* * *

Y con eso por ahora, un placer volver a escribir, aunque no tan largo y tendido como quisiera ni con la calidad que desearía, pero algo es algo. Lamento la tardanza y agradezco cualquier crítica constructiva.

Bueno, sin más qué decir, se despide Old Grime…


	11. Chapter 11

**Ponys y Tecnología**

 **Parte 11**

 **Una mañana curiosa 1**

 **My Little Pony no me pertenece, solo hago este fanfic con el objetivo de entretener.**

Estaba amaneciendo, un poco más tarde que de costumbre, esto debido a un tema que estaba siendo tratado por dos hermanas.

— ¿Ves, Lulu? — así le decía de cariño Celestia a su hermana cuando eran pequeñas — Y de esta manera podemos mantener la sala de té ordenada y además divertida.

— Tienes razón, hermana — sorbe un poco de café, porque lo prefiere más que el té — , y con nuestro nuevo adorno en la pared llamamos la atención de los visitantes para que no vean cuando nos sacamos los dulces del centro de mesa.

— A mí también me gusta mucho el nuevo adorno — completó Celestia viendo el nuevo adorno, que consistía en Discord petrificado al mismo estilo que Han Solo colgado en una pared.

— Solo una cosa.

— ¿Sí, querida hermana? — sorbe un poco de té.

— ¿Qué le viste a ese sujeto que te hizo aceptar que te invitara a salir?

— Las cosas cambian con el tiempo, los ponis también cambian, hermanita.

— Es cierto, pero incluso yo puedo ver mejor cómo es en verdad.

— No olvides que con la luz del día y buen humor se puede ver varios kilómetros adelante — dijo con un tono sereno y elegante.

— Sin embargo, querida hermana mayor — contestó Luna con voz ligeramente seria — , tampoco debes desestimar que en una noche despejada puedes ver a miles de años luz de profundidad.

— ¿Y qué es lo que mi hermana de profunda vista ve en el señor del Caos?

— Solo puedo decir que veo… Algo incierto… — siente una larga y serpentina lengua pasar por su cuello — IUUUUUUU.¡Siento algo escurridizo!

No era de sorprender, pues la imagen del señor del Caos ya no estaba en su habitual posición petrificada. No sabían cuándo lo hizo, pero estaba libre y escuchando su conversación.

— Mi querida futura cuñada — esto incomodó bastante a la princesa de la Noche — , si hay algo que no se puede hacer conmigo es quedarse aburrido. Después de todo, dejaría de ser el señor del caos si llegase al tormento de una existencia predecible.

— Al parecer nuestro invitado dio en el clavo — agregó Celestia — . Tras varios años…

Luna arquea una ceja mirando fijamente a su hermana, Discord trataba de aguantar la risa.

— Bueno — corrige — , varias décadas… Esta bien, varios siglos… Lo importante es que ya me hacía falta un cambio de rutina, porque regir toda una nación por todo ese tiempo llega a ser una fuente de estrés de la que no te puedes librar, en especial cuando haces un buen trabajo.

— ¿Un buen trabajo? — dijo Luna escéptica — No creo que usar a todo el personal militar para buscar al tal Wally sea un buen trabajo.

— En mi defensa, ese tipo nunca apareció, era un verdadero profesional — se justificó Celestia.

— Era un juego para potros en el periódico.

— No interrumpas, además estaba con la necesidad de que alguien me acompañara y me diera cariño y que hiciera las cosas más divertidas en el castillo.

— Pero nosotras te tenemos mucho cariño — dijo Luna refiriéndose a sí misma en plural — y te podemos acompañar siempre, por eso vivimos en el mismo castillo y también podemos jugar a muchas cosas.

— Ejem — aclara la garganta — , creo que malentendiste, estoy muy urgida de ciertas necesidades que toda poni tiene, otro tipo de cariño y otras formas de diversión.

— Uuuuuuu.

— ¡Te dije que no interrumpas!

 **Ponyville, Castillo de Twilight…**

Rarity, la modista, estaba entrando por la puerta principal. Habitualmente lo hacía sin siquiera solicitar permiso, costumbre que le costó bastante adquirir por petición de la misma princesa de la amistad, quien insistía en que sus amigas siempre serían bienvenidas en su morada y no necesitaban tocar la puerta para entrar.

— ¿Twilight? — preguntó la unicornio — ¿Dónde estás?

— Me temo que estará lista en un poco más de tiempo — contestó Cadance bajando por las escaleras.

— ¿Princesa Cadance?

— Sí, la misma, me alegra verte otra vez, Rarity.

— No entiendo ¿por qué estás aquí? — habló con cierta confianza, después de todo ella le ayudó una vez con el peinado ceremonial para los juegos de Equestria.

— Vine anoche, estaba buscando un libro muy raro, pero no encontré ningún ejemplar en la biblioteca de cristal, así que vine para preguntarle a Twilight si tenía uno disponible.

— ¿Vino a la noche por un libro? No es por decir nada malo, pero usualmente una va a buscar un libro en el día.

— Es por la urgencia de encontrarlo que me vi obligada a salir de noche en su búsqueda.

— ¿Y pudo hallarlo?

— Sí, por suerte quedaba un ejemplar entre los estantes personales de Twilight… — se acercó a Rarity para hablar en voz baja — pero no le digas que lo tomé prestado — y le guiñó un ojo.

— Por mi no se preocupe, princesa — devuelve el guiño —, una dama nunca revela esos secretos.

— Me alegra que lo entiendas, por ahora me voy, sé que estará en buenos cascos si la dejo contigo.

— ¿Le pasó algo a Twilight?

— Anoche llegué y la encontré en un rincón, estaba toda hecha un desastre, y la llevé a su cama. Ciertos contenidos de la ponynet parecen haberla impactado demasiado.

— Jeje, no sabía que Twilight fuese tan inocente.

— Yo tampoco lo pensé. Luego de unos minutos se levantó de la cama y trató de salir, pero por lo afectada que estaba no se dio cuenta de los escalones y se dio una caída espectacular.

— Para que una princesa lo describa así, debió serlo.

— Al final revisé cómo estaba, solo tuvo un golpe en la cabeza, lo demás fue bastante leve. Supongo que fue lo mejor, no parece recordar casi nada de anoche.

— Eso puede ser lo mejor, hay ciertas cosas para las que algunos no están listos.

— Por favor cuida de ella, yo ya tengo que irme.

— Cuente conmigo.

Unos minutos después, Rarity se aproximó a la cama de su amiga, le trajo un desayuno en una bandeja para animarla. La alicornio estaba recostada viendo al techo, por alguna razón estaba perturbada, pero no entendía por qué.

— Despierta, dulzura, hace ya buen tiempo que es un hermoso día.

— ¿Rarity? — preguntó Twilight para confirmar.

— Por supuesto, cariño ¿quién más te traería un desayuno como este en una bandeja de plata?… Bueno no había ninguna con incrustaciones de diamantes, pero hago lo que puedo con lo que tengo.

— Gracias, el pan tostado es uno de mis favoritos en el desayuno.

— ¿Y cómo estás?

— Un poco cansada, trato de recordar qué pasó anoche, pero no logro recordarlo todo.

— ¿Y qué puedes recordar?

— Creo que te llevaste a Spike a tu casa para que te ayude con algo.

— Sí, eso hice y lamento no habértelo devuelto anoche, se veía tan tierno dormido en el sofá que no pude despertarlo.

— Pero también pudiste levantarlo, es un dragón y no es tan sensible a la magia de unicornio.

— Eso habría hecho, pero las niñas estaban pegados a él, los cuatro se quedaron dormidos leyendo una de esas revistas de los Power Ponies. Ya sabes que Sweetie tiene el sueño muy ligero, además no se habría dormido en toda la noche si la despertaba.

— Buen punto, así que ¿cuándo lo vas a traer?

— Ya debieron haber despertado hace poco, voy a llamar a casa para ver si Spike ya puede venir.

En eso saca su smartphony, aparato que Twilight no recordaba y le llamó la atención. Dicha llamada de atención hizo que, por instinto curioso, Twilight le arrebatara el artefacto a su amiga para verlo de cerca.

— ¡Vaya, es impresionante! — dijo cuando tuvo el dispositivo entre sus cascos.

— Sí, lo es querida, pero es el mío.

— Ups, perdón, solo me dejé llevar por la curiosidad.

— Sabes, eres una princesa, además de ser popular, también necesitas estar en contacto con otros sin importar las distancias.

— ¿Y eso que tienes sirve para eso?

— Para eso y mucho más — aclaró la unicornio — , cada día sale una nueva cosa que se puede hacer con estos pequeñines.

— Parece interesante, podría conseguirme uno de esos.

— Un smartphony también de daría estilo. Puedes comprarte uno en la zona de ofertas de la feria tecnológica de Ponyville.

— ¿Aún siguen en Ponyville?

— Solo digamos que quieren acabar con sus stocks.

— No es mala idea.

 **Sugarcube Corner…**

En la habitación de Pinkie, las cosas parecían haber sido acomodadas por el mismo Discord en persona. Un poco de pastel de fresa en la pared, cinco o seis muffins estampado en el techo (mi más sentido pésame, Derpy), varias botellas de gaseosa vacía en el suelo, envolturas de caramelos y goma de mascar y no olvidemos a los resonsables de dicho caos. De alguna manera, Pinkie estaba dormida encima de un montón de globos suspendidos a un metro del piso, Chees Sandwich estaba en el piso cubierto por un montón de latas de soda y bolsas de papas fritas.

La escena no daba la impresión de ser fuera de lo normal para los dos ponis terrestres que protagonizaron el descontrol de la noche anterior. Lo que sí salía de lo normal era ver que no estaban solos.

— Jeje, no puedo comer más — dijo entre sueños la pony rosa — , guarda algo para Gummy… Está bien, una mordida y ya.

Abrió bien la boca para morder su supuesto bocado, el cual en realidad era uno de los globos que usaba para hacer figuras de animales, el cual también reaccionó como todo globo lo hace al morderlo, explotó en su cara.

— AAAAAAHH — exclamó asustada Pinkie, más al caer al suelo — Ay, esa tenía mucho picante.

— ¡Quién dijo eso! — dijo asustado Cheese, que asomaba la cabeza de entre los residuos de la comida chatarra.

— Jajajaja, creo que fue una noche alocada — dijo viendo con ternura un brazalete que Cheese la había regalado.

— Ni que lo digas — respondió Cheese levantando su casco para ver si tenía también un brazalete, pero en luger de eso vio unas esposas y a una agente policial sujeta del otro extremo — ¡Pero qué rayos!

— ¡Silencio, quiero dormir! — dijo la oficial.

— ¿Cómo es que acabamos así?

— Usted, joven, está bajo arresto, por perturbar la paz, obstrucción de la ley y no disculparse con el sujeto con quien se chocó anoche.

— ¿Y si me disculpo?

— Eso ayudaría.

— ¿Y si le alcanzo una aspirina para el dolor de cabeza?

— Con eso levanto todos los cargos, no quiero hacer todo el papeleo.

Tanto Cheese como Pinkie estaban asustados al principio, pero eso duró poco al darse cuenta de que la oficial no pudo resistir a pasarla en grande junto a los dos ponis de mejor reputación en cuanto a fiestas, ese patrullaje fue el mejor de su vida.

— Solo una cosa más — agregó la oficial antes de retirarse — , vigilen bien de cerca a esos dos, no vaya a ser que ocasionen tantos problemas como ayer, que casi tengo que usar la típica brutalidad policiaca para evitar que todo empeore.

— Lo haremos, oficial, que tenga buen día — se despidió Cheese Sandwich — . También la invitaremos la próxima vez que hagamos algo como esto.

— Esperaré su llamada.

Los dos veían cómo la oficial salía de la habitación. Cheese no pudo evitarlo, la curiosidad era grande.

— Pinkie.

— ¿Si?

— Tu le escribiste tu número en el flanco a la oficial?

— No, ese no es mi número.

— Entonces creo que ella no se refería a nosotros cuando dijo que hay que vigilar a un par.

— ¿a quiénes se referiría?

La duda fue inmediatamente respondida cuando Un enorme corcel rojo cayó del techo junto con la lámpara que estaba colgada.

— Big, amigo — Saludo Cheese.

— Eeeyuup.

— ¿Te lastimaste?

— Eeeyuup — dijo con dificultad.

Al segundo de escuchar esto, una pegaso de crin rosa y manto amarillo salió de entre un montón de botellas de gaseosa y voló desesperada hacia el semental en el suelo y procedió a hacerle respiración boca.

— Flutter… Flutter… FLUTTERSHY — la poni rosada trataba de llamar la atención de la pegaso para explicarle que no era necesario un RCP.

— No te va a escuchar por un buen rato — le explicó Cheese —, los dejamos solos por un rato, además él parece disfrutarlo ¿quieres desayunar algo?

— Yo creo que algo salado estaría bien, anoche fue suficiente azúcar.

— Sí, aunque sea sin cosas dulces, el primer desayuno con mi novia será emocionante.

— Solo una cosa, Cheese — dijo pensativa.

— ¿Qué es?

— Si ahora somos novios ¿qué hay entre ellos? — preguntó señalando a Fluttershy y Big Mac.

— No sé ¿síndrome de Estocolmo?

— Creo que tendremos tiempo suficiente para averiguarlo, vamos abajo, los señores Cake preparan unos croisants — Espero así se escriba — para chuparse los cascos, excepto cuando llevas todo el día caminando sobre cosas extrañas.

— ¡Un momento! — se sacudió por completo por una vibración en su espalda — No entiendo por qué, pero el Ki de Soarin desapareció por unos momentos.

 **Una hora después. Feria tecnológica de Ponyville…**

La alicornio contemplaba fascinada los diferentes dispositivos móviles, habían de todo tamaño y precio, diferentes estilos y…

— No tú otra vez — dijo indignada con el casco en la cara — ¿No fue suficiente con el problema de las marcas y esas cosas? Además, ya me compré una omputadora.

— ¿Y quién está hablando de computadoras? — contestó el vendedor con suéter negro de cuello de tortuga y gafas redondas— Yo vine a ofrecerle la última generación de smartphony, el Iphony.

El estante en que se encontraba mostraba una apariencia pulcra y sin contaminación alguna, elegancia en diseño y potencia en funciones, un verdadero lujo. La princesa se acercó para ver de cerca el aparato y pudo distinguir una voz que la saludó.

— _Saludos, princesa Sparkle, soy Filly, la asistente virtual de Iphony._

— Eh, ¿hola?

— Hola, un gusto conocerla ¿desea adquirirme para dar comienzo a su nueva experiencia en el mundo de la tecnología?

— Este parece bastante inteligente, para ser un teléfono — le comentó al vendedor.

— No se preocupe por eso, nuestros ingenieros trabajan muy duro y constantemente para hacer que la inteligencia artificial de nuestro producto sea cada vez más amigable con el usuario le permita una experiencia inolvidable a la hora de usarlo.

— Lo de amigable me agrada.

— Además podrá disponer de un buen navegador con su inigualable GPS.

— ¿GPS?

— Sí, **G** orilla **P** ostionate **S** ystem. Significa "Sistema de posicionamiento de gorilas", uno no se imagina lo necesario que ha llegado a ser en estos tiempos.

— ¿Posicionamiento de gorilas? Eso suena ridículo.

— No hay nada de ridículo si "piensas diferente" — enfatizó con un cartel que tenía su eslogan en letras grandes — . Constantemente desarrollamos productos que cubran las necesidades de nuestros clientes y también puedan crear una experiencia única.

 **Unos días atrás, Laboratorio de desarrollo Apple…**

Applejack veía los planos de un reloj inteligente y puso su casco en los planos con un rostro bastante serio.

— ¿Y qué otras cosas resiste?

— Bueno, señorita, es a prueba de agua y de fuego.

— No me importa si es a prueba de fuego, de agua o de margaritas ¿es a prueba de Pinkie?

— No — respondió tragando saliva — , no tenemos la tecnología.

— ¡Pues consíganla!

— No podemos, esa tecnología no existe.

— Mira, terroncito, soy una yegua y lo que las yeguas piden…

— Nosotros podemos — respondió el semental asustado.

— ¿Y?

— Si no podemos no existe.

— ¿Y?

— Y no existe lo inventamos.

— Así es, ahora vuelvan al trabajo y, cuando vuelva, quiero ver algo que al menos pueda resistir una o dos fiestas de Pinkie, con eso estaré feliz.

— ¿Habla de fiestas alocadas de Pinkie?

— No, hablo de sus fiestas salvajes.

— Oh vaya… +puedo llamar a casa para avisar que no iré a dormir esta noche?

— Como quieras.

 **Feria tecnológica de Ponyville…**

— ¿Y por cuál se decide? ¿16 GB, 64 GB? ¿pantalla de zafiro azulado o bordes dorados?

— Creo que mejor lo pensaré un momento — respondió Twilight ante la insistencia del vendedor — , todavía no veo otros modelos.

— Adelante, tarde o temprano volverá y pedirá por más, estará a nuestros cascos y suplicará por la aparición de otro de nuestros productos — empieza a cambiar a una voz más siniestra — , estará atada a la calidad y elegancia de nuestra marca y no podrá usar otro tipo de tecnología porque estará demasiado acostumbrada a nuestros sistemas, pronto será nuestra y hasta estará dispuesta a vender una parte de su cuerpo para comprar nuestras más novedosas innovaciones.

— ¿Por qué dijo todas esas cosas y se frota los cascos tan sospechosamente? — preguntó la alicornio bastante nerviosa.

— Solo fue un lapsus predictivo… ¿no iba a hacer algo?

— Jeje, creo que mejor me voy por este otro lado, no es que quiera alejarme porque esté muy asustada, es solo que siento que … (piensa Twlight, piensa).

— ¿Hay algo relacionado con la amistad?

— ¡SI!… Ejem, quise decir que sí, hay algo, una, una, el estooo… Amistad, mucha amistad por ese lado y no quisiera perdérmela — dijo señalando el primer puesto que alcanzó a ver.

— Pero eso es un puesto de videojuegos de guerra y asesinos con muchos errores gráficos.

— Bueno, ya sabes, los machos se hacen mejores amigos peleando ¿verdad?

— ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIII! — respondió Bulk Biceps que estaba pasando por el lugar preguntando por unas sofisticadas mancuernas con wifi, solo Celestia sabe por qué.

— Como ya vio, ahora tengo que ir a ese amistoso lugar y luego a ver otras cosas… Adiosito — y se esfumó a toda velocidad.

 **Sweet Apple Acres, unas horas antes, digamos que al amanecer…**

El cuarto seguía a oscuras, aunque ya algunas cosas se podían distinguir desde su limitado rango de visión, podía sentir cada crujido de la madera de la que estaban hechas todas las superficies en esa casa. La luz del sol todavía no tocaba la ventana, pero de alguna manera se podía percibir que ya había empezado a ser comandado por Celestia para iluminar Ponyville.

Por una extraña razón, ahora las bolsas en sus ojos estaban más que justificadas, casi no parpadeaba ni se movía, el frío de la madrugada le ayudaba a mantenerse despierto, pero la cálida sensación que tenía a su alrededor lo invitaba a rendirse ante el dominio de la princesa Luna. Con gusto se rendiría ante tan tentador escape de su cansada realidad provocada por estar en vela durante toda la noche, pero no lo haría, no esta vez, en especial porque estaba rodeado por cuatro yeguas, de las cuales al menos tres intentaron disimuladamente aprovechar la situación, y una de ellas no se soltaba de su cuello por más que esto le incomodara al semental, aferrándose más fuerte cada vez que se movía.

Al final los intentos de las otras tres las llevó al cansancio sin éxito. Dicha frustración hizo que cayeran rendidas al mundo de los sueños. El corcel en medio, el wonderbolt estaba atento para evitar que alguna tratase de aprovecharse de él. Claro que lo habría disfrutado mucho, pero el caos que se desataría por las que no tuviesen éxito podría hacer que las cosas se salgan de control y lleguen a algo que le cueste muchas penas al pobre pegaso.

Finalmente sucedió, la luz del sol entró en la habitación como por arte de magia y llenó de energía a las presentes para despertarse.

— Buenos días, Soarin ¿descansaste bien? — preguntó Fleet Foot, la primera en despertar.

— ¿Me veo como que hubiese dormido?

— No te pongas así, no siempre tienes la oportunidad de estar tan bien atendido.

— ¿Atendido? Yo más bien diría "Aterrado".

— ¿Y qué habría salido mal? — dijo juguetonamente.

— Créeme, muchas cosas pudieron salir mal y ya estaban bastante mal como para empeorarlo.

— Eres un aburrido, siempre tan serio y todo eso ¿por qué no te diviertes de tanto en tanto? Yo podría ayudarte.

— No gracias, ya llevo una vida bastante emocionante como para eso.

— OK, señor aguafiestas, tu te lo pierdes — se levantó de la cama con gracia y delicadeza para no despertar a las demás — , luego no vengas a rogarme que salga contigo.

La pegaso se retiró y Soarin se sintió un poco más aliviado. La segunda en despertar fue Spitfire, que estaba con una sonrisa que daba lugar a muchas interpretaciones.

— ¿Disfrutando de su día libre, teniente?

— Desearía poder hacerlo.

— Qué raro, siempre creí que a los machos les gustaba estar rodeados de yeguas todo el tiempo, en especial durante la noche — creo que no es necesario describir la cara de Soarin al escucharla — Además, no siempre se tiene una oportunidad con alguien como la misma capitana de los Wonderbolts.

— Jeje, no te hinches con tu orgullo, que nos harás caer de la cama.

— ¡Hey, no estoy gorda, sigo una dieta muy estri…

— Shh, no levantes la voz, capitana, que puedes despertar a las Rainbow y a Applejack.

— ¿Y desde cuándo eres tan protector?

— No es que lo sea, pero esta es la casa Apple, y la novata va a despertar con una resaca terrible.

— Eso se me escapó, pero no por algo tan simple te dejaré ir tan fácil, mañana te toca una rutina extremadamente agotadora, así que trata de descansar lo que puedas, que mañana eres mío — se despidió para salir volando a toda velocidad.

En el acto, Applejack despertó de golpe, y cuando digo "de golpe", me refiero al que se dio contra el suelo por la sacudida que ocasionó la partida de la pegaso que voló con el más potente de sus arranques. Lamentablemente no pudo despertar del todo, pues el golpe la dejó en el piso sin despertar.

— Soarin, eresh lo mácimo — murmuró la pegaso de crin multicolor.

— Vaya, lo que faltaba — dijo ya cansado el pegaso que observó el smartwatch que tenía en su casco — Para colmo ahora tengo una alerta de cambio de pulso.

Y no se equivocaba, al sentir a Dash apretando con más fuerza su cuello, el reloj marcaba un pulso más acelerado. La pegaso repitió la acción y se acercó cada vez más a Soarin.

— Pewo si tobadía no queyo hacelo. Mi papá me matadía — dijo entre sueños.

— Por Celestia, mis cascos están entumecidos por esas dichosas yeguas que no me soltaron ni un segundo ¡Cómo henos me la quito de encima! — _pulso 98 latidos por minuto_.

— Aunque no me hic opongo, me gusdas muchiooo — _pulso 130 latidos por minuto_ — , Mis padresh no podrán deci nada si lo hacemos oficial, podemos huir a Las Pegasus y casarnos — _150 latidos por minuto_.

Se aproximó lo más que pudo, hasta hacer contacto con el muy atónito pegaso, de más está decir que su reloj inteligente marcó un pulso nulo por unos segundos. Esto no fue solo por la impresión del contacto de sus labios con los de Rainbow sino que también se debe a la reacción de cierta pony granjera que se levantó y apoyó al borde de la cama.

— ¿PERO QUÉ CORRALES?

* * *

Y con eso estamos por el momento, un placer seguir escribiendo y saber que al menos alguien lo lee, será en otra ocasión que podamos seguir en contacto. Se agradece cualquier review, favorito, follow o spam.

Y bueno, sin más qué decir, se despide Old Grimie...


	12. Chapter 12

**Ponys y Tecnología**

 **Parte 12**

 **Una mañana curiosa 2**

 **My Little Pony no me pertenece, solo hago este fanfic con el objetivo de entretener.**

Por las calles de Ponyville, pasaba indignada una pony terrestre de manto gris y melena negra, adornada con una corbata de moño de una forma clásica, adorable y conservadora.

Caminó y caminó hasta estar cerca de un café al aire libre, donde encontró a su buena amiga y rival en el ámbito musical, Lyra.

— Buenos días, señorita Melody — saludó la unicornio antes de acercar su taza de café a la boca — . Supongo que una pony tuvo una noche muy difícil.

— Una pony pudo tener una noche larga, pero no demasiado difícil — reconoció Octavia — , pero comparada con el concurso de duetos que cierta pony arruinó por desordenar sus partituras.

— Tampoco tienes que enojarte por eso, ya le pedí disculpas al director.

— Eso no cambia el hecho de que el público escuchó el fallo monumental que tuvimos.

— Los críticos no lo ven tan mal.

— ¿Los críticos? — preguntó con indignación la terrestre — Los críticos fueron muy crueles en los periódicos.

— Eso dicen los críticos estirados, pero el público que sí asistió al concurso dio buenos comentarios — aclaró mostrando la pantalla de su smartphony — . Mira, tenemos muchos likes en las redes sociales por nuestra "peculiar" presentación.

— ¿Y por "peculiar", quieres decir "lo que nos hizo perder el concurso"?

— Bueno, perdimos aquella noche y no nos llevamos esos bits del primer lugar.

— Tampoco nos llevamos los del segundo lugar… Ni los del tercero o cuarto.

— El décimo octavo lugar tampoco es algo tan malo.

— Lyra, en el concurso habían dieciocho dúos — tomó un poco de aire — ¡Estábamos después de Derpy y esa lata con una sierra! ¡UNA LATA CON UNA SIERRA!

— Sí, esa lata en serio se esforzó para igualar el tiempo del triángulo que tocaba Derpy.

— Mira, estoy cansada — se rindió Octavia — , ahora solo quiero comprar algo para desayunar e irme a dormir, es fin de semana y quiero descansar.

— ¿Noche larga?

— Como no te imaginas. Para cubrir algunos gastos tuve que tomar un segundo trabajo de medio tiempo en la noche, ahora estoy hecha un desastre.

— No me gusta verte cansada y molesta. Sabes, ayer me devolvieron un dinero que me debían, así que hoy el desayuno lo invito yo.

— ¿En serio?

— Claro, tampoco creo que te haga daño sentarte un momento mientras se termina tu pedido.

— Gracias, no sé qué decir.

— Con el "gracias" es suficiente.

 **En ese mismo lugar, en otra mesa…**

— Y entonces Big Mac recordó cómo preparar esa cosa que la abuela Smith llama "Levanta muertos" y me ayudó a recuperarme — explicó la pegaso sosteniendo una bolsa de hielo en su cabeza.

— Nada como un buen "Levanta muertos" para reanimarte — dijo Pinkie —, recuerdo cómo era cuando Applejack se ponía mal, le daba una cucharada y estaba como nueva.

— ¿Una cucharada? — preguntó Fluttershy.

— Sí, solo una cucharada, ni dos ni tres, solo una, porque Applejack es una pony muy fuerte.

— ¿Muy fuerte?

— Sí, la abuela nunca le dio más de una cucharada ¿cuánto bebiste? ¿una cucharada de abeja o de mariposa?

— No creo que haya sido una cucharada ¿verdad? — miró con seriedad al semental rojo.

— Nooop — respondió Mac tragando saliva.

— ¿Cuánto preparaste de esa cosa, amigo? — preguntó Cheese.

— Eeeee…

— Me hizo beber toda una botella — interrumpió enojada Fluttershy.

— Yo, nop…. Solo… Aaahh, lo siento — dijo cabizbajo.

— Tampoco fue tu culpa — dijo ya un poco más calmada la pegaso — , solo querías ayudar y no sabías cuánto se usaba de ese "Levanta muertos".

— ¿Y cómo pudo soportar tanto alcohol de golpe?

Esa última e inoportuna pregunta por parte de Cheese Sandwich colmó el vaso. Era bien sabido, entre los fiesteros, que el "Levanta muertos" tradicional de la familia Apple era una bebida tan fuerte que hacía parecer cualquier cosa que te pasara como si fuesen simples cosquillas. Por eso la dosis es muy controlada.

 **Sweet Apple Acres, comedor de la familia Apple…**

Una yegua estaba preparando el desayuno, la otra vigilaba al "pervertido" que estaba atado a una silla junto a la mesa y con un collar eléctrico en el cuello.

— ¿Y qué tenías planeado para hoy, Soar? — pregunta Applejack.

— Yo no tenía ningún plan para el día de hoy, creo que solo iba a salir de aquí lo más rápido posible y volar por alguno que otro lado.

— Mala respuesta — dijo la terrestre sujetando con fuerza la sartén en la que preparaba unas frituras de manzana — . No deberías decir que quieres irte rápido de aquí mientras sostengo una sartén con aceite caliente — sonrió de manera dulce, pero amenazadora al mismo tiempo — . Además, no creo que eso fuese lo único que querías hacer.

— Yo, eh…

— Sí, yo creo que eso querías hacer — dijo Rainbow — …

— (Me estás defendiendo después de lo que pasó, gracias Rainbow, eres la mejor, nunca debí pensar que eres una de esas yeguas que se dejan llevar por un malentendido) — pensaba el pegaso atado.

— … Yo creo que eso querías hacer, aprovecharte de mi y luego irte como si nada.

— (retiro lo dicho)

— Mira — lo amenazó Applejack acercando su rostro al suyo con la mirada fija a sus ojos— , remedo de pegaso aprovechado con cara de poco sueño y ojos intensos y serios que parecen ir hasta lo más profundo del alma…

Nadie dijo ni una palabra al respecto cuando vino un incómodo silencio al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

— Ejem — aclara la garganta la pegaso de melena multicolor — , Applejack, no te dejes llevar, este es un pervertido.

— Tu no tienes ningún derecho de reclamar, tu me empujaste y luego lo estabas besando, en la cama.

— ¡Yo no lo estaba besando, este infeliz me estaba acosando!

— Insisto en que fue un accidente — trató de decir Soarin en su defensa, pero nadie le hizo caso.

— ¡Admítelo, querías aprovecharte de Soarin! — acusó la terrestre.

— ¡Yo no haría algo así, soy una yegua decente!

— ¿Una yegua decente se bebe toda una botella especial de la abuela ella sola?

— Tampoco le vi la etiqueta, no sabía que era tan fuerte.

— ¡PUES NADA, A MI NO ME ENGAÑAS CON TUS TRUCOS DE PEGASO DE CLOUDSDALE!

— Por favor, Applejack, no grites, me duele la cabeza.

— Pues te lo mereces… Y hablando de eso ¿por qué Soarin se quedó dormido? — preguntó al ver al pegaso con una hilera de baba que le salía por la boca abierta.

— ¿No ves que está cansado? Por las bolsas en sus ojos creo que se quedó despierto toda la noche — dedujo Rainbow — ¿Qué lo habrá mantenido despierto tanto tiempo?

— Jeje, sí, parece que tiene un problema, jeje, con las cosas esas del sueño que me contó… eh, Twilight, sí, ella me contó de un problema que tienen algunos ponis para dormir.

— Applejack — la miró seriamente — , a nadie engañas cuando desvías la mirada y arrugas los labios.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? — se notaba por cómo sudaba por los nervios, aunque los equinos no sudan igual que las personas, pero le añade un toque especial a la situación.

— Jackie, hay algo que me estás ocultando.

Ante las sospechas, Rainbow acercó su nariz al cuello de Soarin y pudo sentir con su olfato algo que encendería su muy agudo instinto competitivo.

— ¡Huele como a manzanas! — dijo para su sorpresa — ¡Y tiene un pelo rubio, UNO RUBIO EN UNA DE SUS ALAS!

— Yo, bu-buenooo — trataba de articular la granjera alguna excusa, pero nada le venía a la mente.

— Esto — se notaba el fuego detrás de la pegaso — no se quedará así.

 **Feria tecnológica de Ponyville…**

— Entonces, déjame ver si entendí bien.

— Adelante — la invita a proseguir el vendedor.

— Dices que este smartphony con una manzanita tiene uno de los mejores sistemas del mercado.

— Cierto, está ceritificado por reguladoras internacionales.

— Y también dices que tiene uno de los mejores sistemas de Bluetooth.

— Sí, con una buena velocidad de transferencia y alcance amplio.

— Y si es un bluetooth taaan bueno — inquirió Twilight rodando los ojos — ¿Por qué usa el twifi para ver la pony net?

— A ver , ¿cómo se lo explico?… El twifi es una red inalámbrica que sirve para comunicar aparatos conectados a la misma red por medio de puentes.

— ¿Como el que hicimos para cruzar el río del Everfree?

— No precisamente, sino que es una señal que se puede repetir y amplificar para que puedas comunicarte con aparatos que están muuuy lejos. Para eso se usan dispositivos muy avanzados que comunican a los usuarios. En cambio, el bluetooth se usa para comunicar aparatos de uno a otro directamente, sin puentes, así puedes transferir información sin necesidad de conectarte a una red twifi ni de puentes.

— ¿Y qué es eso del autocorrector?

— Es una aplicación que te ayuda a escribir correctamente tus textos, así puedes relajarte un poco cuando se te olvida si una palabra tiene "h" o una tilde.

— Vaya…

En su interior surgió una idea, cosa que quería compartir con el mundo, la posibilidad de haber encontrado el invento definitivo.

— ¡ESTE ES EL INVENTO DEFINITIVO PARA LA PONIDAD! — exclamó alegremente emocionada — Puedes comunicarte con otros ponis sin agotar a tu asistente dragón y tener todo en redes sociales con chat y artículos te hace LEER constantemente, te permite acceder a todos los conocimientos almacenados en la ponynet y puedes guardar todo lo que necesites para estudiar en tu alforja. Esto definitivamente hará que las próximas generaciones de potros se conviertan en seres cultos y maravillosos. Aunque todavía no le veo lo útil a su GPS (Gorilas Posicionate system), pero en definitiva es un invento genial.

A un lado de ella se veían dos potrancas sacándose una selfie haciendo el típico pico de pato y a otra poniéndose el filtro de perrito.

— Pensándolo bien, no creo que sea para tanto — dijo decepcionada — . Mejor me voy antes de que me abrumen con otro invento.

— Disculpe, señorita — le llamó la atención el vendedor mientras se dirigía a la salida.

— ¿Sí, qué sucede?

— Nuestro eslogan dice "piensa diferente", pero diferente no significa caridad.

— ¿Y qué quiere decir con eso?

El vendedor extendió el casco con una factura.

— Oh, perdone , se me olvidó pagarlo.

 **Un poco más tarde, en el café al aire libre…**

Fluttershy, Pinkie, Big Mac y Cheese estaban disfrutando de un buen desayuno, riéndose de algunas de las locuras que podían recordar de la noche.

— Y por eso ya nunca más podré entrar a ese sitio.

— Te lo mereces Cheese — le regañó Fluttershy — , no es bueno entrar en una tienda de mascotas con un tambor haciendo ruido.

— Bueno, al menos no lo hice en el estudio de grabación de DJ Pon-3, al final se le arruinó el trabajo de una semana.

— Pero al final nuestro buen amigo — dijo golpeando el hombro del semental rojo — supo usar bien sus encantos para que todo terminara bien.

 **Flashback…**

— Eh, — la DJ estaba un poco avergonzada — Quieres unas entradas para ti y tus amigos para la próxima función?

— ¿Eeyuup?

— Bueno, tengo estas cuatro de sobra, creo que podrían sacarle provecho… No es que quiera que vayas, pero creo que sería muy divertido si van ponis alocados que animen la fiesta.

— Eeyuup.

 **Fin del flashback…**

— Y no puedo creer que la legendaria DJ Pon-3 estuviese ruborizada de esa manera … Ouch.

Se calló en cuanto Pinkie le dio con el codo en el costado.

— Hey — le susurró — , no digas más de eso, sino creo que el próximo evento que tendremos será el del funeral de Big Mac.

Y cuánta razón tenía. De repente estaban en un ambiente bastante tenso. No se notaba a simple vista, pero al acercarse ya costaba respirar.

— Jijiji, no me acordaba de lo mucho que nos divertimos en la noche — dijo Fluttershy con una sonrisa que se veía dulce, pero se podía sentir el peligro cerca — . Ahora también me acuerdo que las hermanas Blossom te dieron unos cupones para ir al spá — Big Mac traga saliva — , cupones válidos en el día de corazones y cascos.

— Eeyuup — respondió con dificultad para respirar al sentir que ella estaba pegada a su costado.

— Y también me acuerdo de lo muuuy amable que fuiste con Daysi y Rose cuando pasamos por la feria… Sí que tienes un buen corazón — dijo como fría amenaza y una vena irritada en la frente—, en especial con las chicas.

— Auxilio — pidió mirando a su amigo que se hacía al que no lo conocía.

— Lo siento mucho amigo — dijo en su interior — , pero ser popular entre las yeguas tiene sus consecuencias y no quiero arriesgar mi relación con Pinkie discutiendo con su amiga. Siempre te recordaré.

Por un momento se vio comprometida la integridad física y emocional del hermano de Applejack, quien ahora estaba entre la espada y la pared, claro que no moriría sin haber conocido la felicidad, o al menos eso quisiéramos pensar. Afortunadamente, cerca de ellos pasaba una alicornio con su nueva compra, ansiosa por compartir el redescubrimiento, por su parte, de el invento más útil a sus ojos.

— Hola chicas, Cheese, Big Mac — saludó la princesa — ¿Qué hacen aquí?

— Desayunando, tuvimos una larga y divertida noche de fiesta y ahora estamos descansando.

— Ya me o imagino, Pinkie. Aprovechando que están aquí, quería mostrarles lo que encontré en la feria tecnológica — sacó el dispositivo de su bolsa de compras — . Es un…

— ¡UN SMARTPHONY APPLE! — dijo entusiasmada la poni rosada.

— Vaya, parece que sabes de estas cosas.

— Claro, como amiga de todos los ponis de Ponyville, tengo que estar al tanto de las mejores formas de estar siempre en contacto con todos y saber cómo están. Me encanta estar al tanto de cómo se sienten los demás para hacer lo posible para que sonrían… ¡UUUUh, voy a tuitearlo!

— ¿Que vas a qué?

— Hum, ella — explicó la pegaso ya algo en su cabales — se refiere a escribirlo y publicarlo en una red social para que otros ponis lo lean.

— A eso iba — añade la princesa — . Estoy muy feliz de conocer este tipo de cosas, porque motiva a los ponis a leer más, el autocorrector te ayuda a prender a escribir mejor y también tiene muchas cosas interesantes, como el twifi y el bluetooth, y otras no tanto, como el GPS.

— ¿Un GPS? ¡Twilight — se emocionó la pegaso — , eso es asombroso!

— ¿El GPS es asombroso? — no lo podía creer.

— Claro, uno nunca sabe dónde se meten los gorilas, algunos son muy traviesos y les gusta salir a jugar lejos. Una vez me pasé todo un fin de semana buscando un gorila que se fue perdió por el parque.

— ¿Un gorila?

— Sí, Twilight — continuó Pinkie — , como son muy traviesos hay que estar atenta si quieren jugarte una broma, como aquella vez que me equivoqué y le puse sal al pastel en lugar de azúcar.

— No creo que eso haya sido por culpa de un gorila.

— Tu puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero en la cocina de los Cake había una banana, Twilight ¡una banana!

— Eso no prueba nada.

— ¿Ah sí? — dijo poniendo una banana en el lomo de la alicornio, acto seguido una mano peluda le dio una fuerte palmada en la nuca y se llevó la banana.

— ¡AUCH!… Está bien, punto a tu favor. Pero no fui advertida de eso.

— Hum — dijo Fluttershy — , creo que fue mi culpa, apagué el GPS para ahorrar tu batería.

— Oye, Twilight — proponía Cheese — , ahora que tienes tu propio smartphony ¿quieres que te envíe las fotos de la fiesta que tuvimos anoche?

— Claro, solo deja que encienda el bluetooth — dijo tomando de nuevo su teléfono.

Lamentablemente, Twilight no estaba al tanto de un factor determinante al comprar todo aparato de uso social, la compatibilidad. Por azares del destino, mejor dicho política de los empresarios, no todos los dispositivos pueden intercambiar información entre sí por el mismo medio directo, esto seguramente se notó cuando uno quiso intercambiar fotografías entre un dispositivo Apple y uno de otra marca por bluetooth.

* * *

Bueno, con eso estamos por ahora, pero a la siguiente veremos cómo les fue del todo a nuestros amigos y entonces se responderán preguntas.

¿Qué pasó con Spike?

¿Qué le pasará a Discord?

¿Cómo recibirá la contundente noticia Ahuizotl cuando Daring Do llegue a la pirámide? Sí, ella pasó la noche en otro lugar con sus amigas.

¿Podrá sobrevivir Soarin al enfrentamiento de la granjera y la mejor voladora de Ponyville?

¿Es en verdad efectivo el GPS para advertir de la presencia de los escurridizos gorilas?

Respuestas, tonterías y más en el próximo capítulo.

Sin más qué decir, se despide Old Grimie.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ponys y Tecnología**

 **Parte 13**

 **Poni endonos serios  
**

De parte del staff de Producciones Old Grimie, aunque solo sea una persona. Estamos muy agradecidos por su apoyo y los comentarios o reviews, también por las numerosas visitas a nuestros fics, estamos muy emocionados con las circunstancias que pronto van a cambiar y nos permitirán más tiempo disponible para dedicar a las cosas que más disfrutamos, los fics entre dichas cosas. Así que sin más qué decir...

 **My Little Pony no me pertenece, solo hago este fanfic con el objetivo de entretener.**

Los pasillos del hospital están poco concurridos, algo conveniente cuando uno necesita atención inmediata. Un pegaso con notorias bolsas bajo los ojos estaba contemplando una pantalla en la que se distinguían unas imágenes ligeramente borrosas, aunque en blanco y negro, podía imaginar lo que estaba viendo.

— Entonces, son muy afortunados, no parece haber ningún tipo de complicación — lo animaba el doctor — . Sigan con la misma dieta y pueden cubrir los antojos de la señora, solo no se excedan con los dulces.

— Gracias, doctor — expresó Soarin — , estaba muy preocupado por la caída que tuvo al intentar volar.

— Ya te dije que no fue una caída, solo aterricé con un poco de dificultad — se excusó RD.

— De eso nada. Entiendo que te gusta mucho volar y es tu deporte favorito, pero no podemos arriesgar la vida del pequeño de esa manera.

— Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo, volar es parte de mi misma y no puedo quedarme quieta sin hacer nada más que comer mientras estás fuera, no tienes idea de lo frustrante que es quedarse en el mismo lugar día tras día. Hasta ya me leí dos veces todos mis libros de Daring Do.

— Me gustaría estar más tiempo en casa contigo para ayudarte con esto, pero ahora estamos en medio de muchos gastos, así que no puedo pedir más que dos días libres al mes. Te lo ruego, piensa siempre primero en el bebé.

— Los Bebés — corrigió el doctor, ante lo cual los futuros padres, en especial el padre, estaban sorprendidos.

— ¿Insinúa que son gemelos?

— Déjeme contar bien en la ecografía… Veo, uno, dos — la respiración de Soarin se agita — , ahora tres — los ojos de Rainbow Dash se iluminaban como nunca y los de Soarin parecían perder vida cuando el doctor terminó de contar — … Y ocho… ocho pequeños y hermosos…

Soarin no podía soportarlo, estaba a punto de saltar por la ventana por el pánico.

— … Cascos — concluyó el doctor Stable — , ocho lindos y pequeños cascos de su hermoso par de gemelos. Espero no haberlo alarmado, señor Soarin.

— Eeeeeeh, no — dijo fingiendo indiferencia — , solo estaba emocionado al escuchar que están sanos.

— Y no se imagina, los dos pequeños tienen la estructura de unos buenos voladores, serán unos estupendos pegasos.

— ¡Oh cielos oh cielos, no puedo creerlo! ¡Tendremos a dos atletas natos!

— Y su madre y su padre serán los mejores entrenadores que tendrán.

— ¡En serio no puedo esperar! ¡Niños — se dirigió Rainbow a su vientre — hagan honor a la familia y apresúrense en salir, así podremos estar más tiempo juntos volando y haciendo cosas asombrosas!

Rainbow no cabía en sí misma por la emoción de conocerlos, después de todo, estaba formando una familia con el Wonderbolt que más admiraba. Por otro lado, el doctor Stable se le acercó discretamente al pegaso que veía a su pareja disfrutando del momento.

— Lo felicito, señor Storm.

— Gracias, supongo.

— Son dos pares de gemelos estupendamente sanos.

— ¿Dos pares? — preguntó sin entender pues Rainbow Dash solo tendría un par.

Su cara lucía más pálida que de costumbre, no pudo evitarlo al ver a Applejack recostada en la cama de al lado con una gran sonrisa en la boca.

— ¡Escuchaste eso! — exclamó emocionada — ¡Serán gemelos y son bastante grandes, seguro que serán buenos granjeros!

El pánico volvió a Soarin, no podía creer el lío en que se metió.

— ¿Quieres tener el privilegio de poder ver a tu potro aún antes de nacer? — anunciaba la princesa Luna — La solución está al alcance de tu casco, con los equipos médicos "PONY" (tratando de parodiar a SONY) podrás ver y grabar estos momentos mágicos para siempre en formato digital, ahora con una resolución mucho más alta que mi hermana usando tacones con plataforma. Además vendemos preservativos.

— ¿Princesa Luna? — preguntó Soarin más confundido que nunca.

— No te preocupes por lo que pasa aquí, es solo una publicidad que acordé realizar con una compañía para promocionar sus productos.

— ¿Y por qué me está ofreciendo esto en su publicidad?

— Por como van las cosas, es obvio que algo de esta increíble gama de productos te será útil, así que despierta y compra uno de nuestros productos de la línea paterna por doce cómodas cuotas.

— ¿Yo qué?

…

Y así sucedió, el pegaso despertó, tironeado de los dos cascos delanteros, una granjera terrestre de un lado y una pegaso del otro.

— ¡Eres una tramposa, no puedes quedarte con él!

— ¡Y mira quién lo dice , señorita "me voy a tomar la cidra especial de la abuela"!

— Eso no tiene nada que ver.

— Pero es algo en tu contra.

— ¡CHICAS, YA BASTA! — exclamó cansado Soarin por no haber descansado bien y estar en una situación por demás incómoda — No se qué les está pasando por la cabeza, pero no pueden estar discutiendo así como un par de potrancas por un juguete. Son adultas, por Celestia, y deberían de resolver sus diferencias de una forma más madura.

Las dos se quedaron con la mirada baja por unos momento para reflexionar en lo que se les estaba diciendo. Rainbow Dash fue la primera en alzar la mirada.

— Lo siento mucho, Applejack, vine hasta tu casa, me ayudaste cuando me lastimé y me porté como una tonta.

— Yo tampoco fui una buena anfitriona, creo que debí ser un poco más amable contigo. Francamente, no sé qué es lo que me pasó.

— Jeje, creo que el problema es que ambas estamos tras Soarin.

— ¿De veras? No creí que fueras en serio con él.

— Bueeeeno, no es la única razón por la que me uní a los Wonderbolts, pero sí es muy importante para mi. Siempre lo admiré y quise ser tan asombrosa como fuese posible para llamar su atención.

— Haberlo dicho antes, para mi también es muy importante. Cuando alguien suele visitar tu granja y te acostumbras a sus visitas y a que siempre le puedas confiar una que otra cosa… Sabes, algo crece aunque no te lo esperes.

— Te entiendo, pero no podemos estar así para siempre, hay que hacer algo.

— ¿Hablas de una competencia por él? — sugirió AJ.

— Claro, como buenas amigas siempre hemos solucionado todo de la misma manera — accedió RD.

— ¿Puedo opinar algo al respecto? — dijo Soarin levantando el casco.

— ¡TU TE CALLAS! — lo callaron las dos yeguas al mismo tiempo.

— Ajjj, creo que ese sueño publicitario de la princesa Luna vino en el momento adecuado. En cuanto pueda haré un pedido.

 **Cafetería al aire libre….**

La princesa de la amistad estaba bastante emocionada tomándose selfies con una curios aplicación que le mostró su amiga rosada, con la cual se podían poner hocicos y orejas de perro.

— ¡WOOOOW! — dijo impresionada la alicornio — Por poco presiono el botón de "Borrar fotos". Habría sido una pena que se borraran nuestras todas fotos juntas.

— Peor hubiera sido si presionabas el botón de "Enviar fotos más vergonzosas a contactos más influyentes".

— ¿Existe tal botón?

— Sí — añadió Pinkie — , está justo debajo del botón de "agregar comentarios de subnormal o retrasado mental para arruinar vida social de forma permanente". Por cierto, nunca lo presiones.

— ¿Y a quién se le ocurriría hacer tales funciones para arruinar la reputación de un poni?

 **Mientras tanto, en la oficina central de una empresa de desarrollo de apps…**

— ¡Rápido — agredía a sus programadores con una fusta (látigo para golpear al caballo) — , la gerente Diamond Tiara quiere listos esos algoritmos para que más ponis queden en vergüenza, así podrá publicar más noticias jugosas en su revista!

 **Volviendo a la cafetería…**

— ¿No crees que una se arriesga demasiado ?

— Con el tiempo te acostumbras.

— ¿A tener cuidado de no publicar cosas vergonzosas?

— No, tontita, te acostumbras a que todos los ponis se enteren de cosas que te avergüenzan. A mí me pasó muchas veces.

— Pinkie tiene razón — agrega Cheese Sandwich — , recuerdo la primera vez que vi a Pinkie haciendo el Cinnamon challenge.

 **Flashback…**

— Muy bien — Pinkie saluda a la cámara — , ahora voy a hacer el desafío de la cuchara de canela, solo espero que este no sea uno de esos flashbacks que vaya a mencionar mi poni especial. Pero esto lo hago solo por diversión.

Ingirió una cuchara entera de canela. Ya sabemos que la canela en polvo hace secar muy rápido la boca, pero al menos le hubieran dicho a Pinkie que el reto de la cuchara de canela era con canela en polvo, ya se imaginarán a la yegua tratando de tragarse los trozos de corteza enteros.

— Agh, UGGH Bleeeeh… Cuesta mucho más de lo que esperaba… Lo haré pasar con una taza de sal… ¡AAAAAAH! ¡Mejor lo rebajo con un poco de pimientos rojos en polvo con ajo…

 **Fin del Flashback…**

— ¿Y cómo es que no nos enteramos de esto? — preguntó Twilight mientras veía a Pinkie agonizar en el video.

— Es que hay algunas cosas que se hacen virales y otras no.

— ¿Te enfermaste?

— No, tontita, cuando algo se hace viral significa que se esparce como un virus, o sea que todos lo tienen.

— ¿Y es peligroso?

— Solo si es algo muuuuuuuy vergonzoso.

— Vaya, no me había imaginado que algo así pudiese pasar con un aparatito tan pequeño ¿sabes si hay algo que pueda hacer para evitarlo.

— Primero, puedes evitar guardar cosas vergonzosas en tu teléfono.

— Eeeeeh.

— Algo me dice que ya guardaste muchas cosas vergonzosas.

— Estaba emocionada, además que las fotos salen con una calidad sorprendente… Si no me crees mira la que me saqué hace poco.

— ¡Twilight, pareces una modelo! — dijo impresionada Fluttershy mientras le tapaba los ojos a Big Mac.

— Gracias, pero no quiero arriesgarme a publicarla.

— Entonces — le explica Pinkie — , puedes abrir tu foto y presionar el botón de "Fotogracía privada" para que no se pueda publicar en las redes sociales sin una clave especial … Me pregunto por qué no han pensado en eso todavía los desarrolladores de aplicaciones ¡Despierten despistados! — exclamó mirando enojada hacia los lectores.

— Buena idea, veamos, el botón debe estar por aquí…

— ¡Twilight, pero qué acabas de hacer!

Desafortunadamente, los botones en las pantallas táctiles son del tamaño idóneo para manejarlos con los dedos, sí, "dedos", que están en las "manos". Lo lamentable es que los ponis usen tecnología que originalmente está diseñada para humanos y tengan muchos problemas al manipular cosas pequeñas con sus cascos. Por desgracia para Twilight, el botón de "Fotografía privada" estaba muy cerca del botón de " Enviar fotos más vergonzosas a contactos más influyentes".

— ¡Oh no! ¡no no no no no no no no no no no noooooooo! — exclamó la alicornio casi entrando en pánico.

— No te preocupes, Twilight, al menos no le diste en aceptar cuando salió la opción de incluir búsqueda inteligente… Lo hiciste ¿verdad?

— Esto, yo creí que haría algo inteligente, como evitar que se publiquen las cosas vergonzosas.

— ¡Eso en verdad hace una búsqueda de todos los videos vergonzosos sobre ti en la ponynet y los comparte a todos tus contactos y a los contactos de tus contactos!

Por más está decir que el tamaño de la vergüenza que Twilight estaba sintiendo la hacía entender mejor cómo se sentía Fluttershy en los recitales de la escuela.

— En serio que los programadores de estas apps se esfuerzan mucho en hacer más sencillo el humillarse en público.

 **Pirámide oculta en la selva tropical…**

A la entrada, estaba una pegaso con una expresión bastante preocupada, con sus dos amigas haciéndole compañía, esperando a que se animara a entrar.

— ¿No vas a entrar? — preguntó Ginger, la pegaso entusiasta por la arquitectura antigua — Sabes que algún día tendrás que hacerlo.

— Lo entiendo, es solo que es algo nuevo y además no pienso que ese cabeza hueca esté listo para algo como esto, ni siquiera que se haya imaginado que pasaría.

— También está la opción de mantenerlo en secreto por un tiempo.

— No me parece que se lo tome tan bien si haces eso — sugirió Sunlight, la unicornio principiante — . Ahuizotl no parecía tan malo cuando llegaste, se aseguró de no usar cuerdas muy ásperas para atarnos cuando lo enfrentamos y también nos dio oportunidad de ganar. Si no se lo dices se puede sentir mal.

— ¿Que esa cosa se puede sentir mal? — preguntó dudosa la exploradora.

— Señora Do, siempre haces todo tipo de cosas peligrosas, eres valiente y eso porque no ocultas las cosas importantes. Si le dices la verdad a Ahuizotl sobre tu condición harás algo que Daring Do hace.

Dichas palabras parecieron llegarle hasta un nervio sensible, ser ella misma, razón por la que insistía en seguir con una vida llena de peligros en lugar de la vida cómoda que sus padres esperaban de ella. Cobró ánimo y se despidió de sus nuevas amigas.

— Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí, pero ahora tengo que hacer esto sola. Ahui me está esperando y seguro está preocupado.

— ¿Ahui? — preguntó Ginger con una mirada pícara — Ya sabía que algo tenían entre ustedes, pero no que fuese hasta ese punto.

— Supongo que el que esté embarazada no fue suficiente para darte cuenta.

— Vamos, que siempre me lo ponen difícil de entender. Bueno, nos vemos, Sunlight y yo tenemos cosas qué hacer en el pueblo para preparar nuestro nuevo viaje.

— ¿Tenemos que viajar otra vez? — preguntó la unicornio intrigada .

— Claro, después de todo, tenemos que buscar un buen regalo que sea muuy especial para el pequeño o pequeña.

— Oh, tienes razón, hay que buscar algo digno de un bebé muy especial.

— Gracias chicas — sonrió la pegaso antes de entrar en la pirámide — , me da gusto poder llamarlas "amigas".

— Descuida, nos veremos pronto.

Se tomó otros segundos para respirar profundo en cuanto se retiraron su amigas, se acercó al comedor, donde estaba el rey de los felinos sentado junto a una enorme mesa sosteniendo una copa con leche.

Disimuladamente trató de evitar el diálogo caminando de puntillas, inútil acción cuando un gato enorme está atento.

— ¿Cómo te fue anoche? — preguntó Ahuizotl sin despegar la mirada de su copa de leche.

— Eh, perdón, es que no noté que estabas aquí.

— Bueno, seguramente no notaste que estabas fuera de a pirámide anoche.

— ¿Y por qué está con ese humor, señor bigotes llenos de nata?

— No, por nada. Simplemente recuerdo que alguien solía reprocharme cada vez que salía en la noche para patrullar mi territorio. Supongo que las mismas reglas no se aplican a todos por igual.

— Tuve una noche bastante complicada, mira que no estoy con muchos ánimos para hablar.

— ¿No dormiste bien?

— No ¿contento? — reclamó con ligero enfado — No estoy para decirte todas las cosas que hago como si fueses mi pad…

Se detuvo en cuanto le vino a la mente la imagen de un padre, cosa que sería el rey felino dentro de un tiempo.

— ¿Es todo por la relación que tenías con Caballeron?

— El cómo me llevaba con papá no te incumbe, ahora deja de tratar de solucionar mis problemas y déjame ir a dormir.

— No te interrumpiré mientras descansas. Es solo que algo muy curioso me pasó anoche — trató de explicar Ahuizotl, pero no pudo terminar porque a Daring Do le entró el coraje necesario para acercarse y hablar.

— Antes de que digas cualquier cosa, tengo algo que contarte — le quita la copa de leche y bebe un largo trago — . Ayer me compré una cosa de la farmacia — saca la prueba de embarazo y la pone en la mesa — . Antes que nada, quiero saber si estás conmigo y cuento con tu apoyo.

— ¿Qué es esta cosa? ¿una reliquia moderna? … Huele mucho a ti.

— ¡Deja de olfatearlo! — ordenó avergonzada antes de quitarle la prueba médica — Es una prueba de embarazo.

— ¿Y para qué me muestras esa prueba de embarazo si …

La mente de Ahuizotl trabajó a cien por hora para llegar a una conclusión a la que no habría llegado nunca de no ser por la prueba médica que marcaba "positivo" y los ojos casi llorosos de su pequeña esposa.

— Yo, yo no sé qué decir.

— Puedes decir que te alegra.

— ¿Que me alegra? Bueno, es impresionante…

— ¿Nn-no te gusta saber que estoy em em embb… — tartamudeaba por estar a punto de llorar, pero no pudo completar su pregunta porque su esposo la rodeó con sus brazos y la acercó todo lo que pudo a su pecho.

— Es curioso cómo suceden las cosas, pero el tener un heredero no es algo es algo que cause disgusto, por el contrario, es una razón más para vivir y ser feliz.

— ¿Quieres decir que…

— Shh, shh, no arruines el momento, ahora quiero acariciarte el vientre. Tal como hacíamos en esa puesta de sol.

Por unos minutos la sostuvo en sus brazos ya acarició como si fuese su último momento juntos. Ella, por su lado, estaba sorprendida por la facilidad con que el rey felino estaba tomando la noticia. Su padre sería muy diferente, al parecer estaría más que emocionando por saber que finalmente su querida hija estaría sentando cabeza, aunque ella no planeaba en ningún momento dejar una vida llena de aventuras por la maternidad, sino que aprovecharía para enseñarle a su hijo o hija a tener una espíritu aventurero y libre.

Tras un buen rato de cariño, los dos estaban en sus aposentos, descansando uno al lado del otro, ella aferrándose como nunca a aquel que la miraba con ternura y le daba esa comodidad que Hacía quedar a los colchones de pluma de ganso como simples costales de arena. Se sintió relajada tras mucho tiempo de estar sumergida en un mar de emociones, por ahora estaba en calma, tanta calma que casi se le olvida un pequeño detalle.

— Ahui — le preguntó a su esposo.

— ¿Sí?

— Hace rato me dijiste que te pasó algo anoche ¿qué fue?

— Nada demasiado serio, pero sí fuera de lo común. Pero ahora entiendo por qué la princesa Luna estaba tratando de venderme una línea de productos para bebé en un sueño.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo el fic. Sé que se ha puesto un poco cursi, pero algunas cosas se me dan bastante mal, y eso es exactamente lo que quiero mejorar, eso con la práctica.

En fin, estamos cada vez más cerca del fin de este fic, así podré concentrarme más en mis otros fics, como el de "Dos formas y una tercera" , "El motivo de tu búsqueda" e incluso hacer buenos avances en uno que no tiene título todavía, pero para hacer un spoiler, es la continuación de "Una vez en la vida".

Un detalle más, gracias, mil gracias por la paciencia que muestras querido(a) lector(a), me cuesta mucho pensar en cómo avanzar en estos fics, porque son muchos personajes a usar en cada capítulo, eso también me lo hace divertido porque es un reto.

Bueno, sin más qué decir, se despide Old Grimie...


	14. Chapter 14

**Ponys y Tecnología**

 **Parte 14**

 **Pero Qué...**

Noticia de último momento:

La empresa de potras traductoras del mundo W.T.F por sus siglas en inglés (World's Translator Fillies), se informa que la traducción de equino a español del presente fic estará listo en unos… Bueno, parece que ya está, así que para nada la falsa alarma. Podemos continuar con el fic sin contratiempos.

Así que sin más qué decir...

 **My Little Pony no me pertenece, solo hago este fanfic con el objetivo de entretener.**

Por azares del destino, Fluttershy caminaba junto con Big Mac, apoyada en su costado todo el camino.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — preguntó el granjero.

— Solo estoy marcando lo que es mío.

— ¿Los pegasos hacen eso?

— Siempre lo hacemos para asegurarnos de que no venga otra y trate de reclamar a un semental como suyo.

— Eehh.

No entendía muy bien la naturaleza de los pegasos, ya que estaba acostumbrado a vivir entre ponis terrestres que simplemente iban y le rompían la cara a cualquiera que tratara de tomar aquello que consideraba suyo.

Dicho ritual, el de marcar algo con su olor, lo hacían los pegasos como algo cotidiano, especialmente las yeguas que no querían que un semental fuese ocupado por otra, ya que al tener pareja, uno se vuelve más codiciado entre ellas. Honestamente, la naturaleza puede ser fascinante.

Fluttershy estaba bastante tensa, en especial cuando empezó a fijar la mirada en un árbol en específico. Big Mac no entendía lo que pasaba, a sus ojos no era más que un simple árbol de manzanas. La espera se hizo cada vez más intensa, al punto de poner nervioso al semental, quien por gin se animó a preguntar a la pegaso.

— Eh ¿pasa algo? Sabes, ya podemos irnos.

— Ni por un segundo me fio de esa.

— ¿Esa?

— ¡ESA! — dijo señalando con el casco a una de las ramas del árbol, hasta la cual subió volando rápida y furiosa — ¡Ni creas que te voy a dar oportunidad.

— ¿Cómo rayos me descubriste? — reclamó Cloud Chaser que se escondía entre las ramas.

— No creas que no me sé sus trucos, no me van a robar este como en la secundaria, es mío ¿me oíste? Es mío — la amenazó sujetándola del cuello.

— Pues, no creas que te lo dejaré tan fácil. No hay muchos sementales buenos disponibles, así que no me quedaré de cascos cruzados mientras las portadoras tratan de acaparar a los buenos.

Mientras discutían, Big Mac observaba confundido y en silencio la escena, no entendía lo que pasaba porque en su vida solamente contemplaba el trabajo y un poco de diversión. Mas no se percató de que alguien estaba a su lado, después de todo, las pegasos tienen la costumbre de aprovechar cada oportunidad.

— Y dime ¿no quieres hacer algo mientras se pelean?

— ¿Qué? — dijo sorprendido el semental rojo.

— Un pajarito me dijo que estabas saliendo con una pegaso que cuida animales en una granja — dijo acercándose mucho a él, casi tocándolo — . Todavía se siente su aroma, pero eso se puede solucionar — ahora pega su rostro al de él — , porque creo que conmigo tendrás más que suficiente.

La situación ponía el corazón de Big Mac en un ritmo demasiado acelerado, estaba entre asustado y encantado. Para su fortuna, o también infortunio, Fluttershy se percató de la presencia de la otra competidora y saltó encima del semental y lo rodeó con los cascos por el cuello como si fuese un enorme peluche que una niña no quisiera compartir.

— Ustedes las Wonderbolt no saben respetar la propiedad ajena ¿verdad?

— ¿Y cuál es el drama? Si todavía no te ha presentado a su familia no está oficialmente ocupado.

— "Estas yeguas tienen costumbres muy raras" — pensó en su interior el semental.

— Pues a eso íbamos, solo que ustedes no saben cuándo rendirse.

— Por algo somos la élite de los voladores de Cloudsdale, cariño — le respondió sin despegar su mirada de Big Mac.

— Eso lo veremos.

 **Cinco salvajes peleas, una mirada de Fluttershy y alrededor de quince planes de otras pegasos frustrados después…**

Fluttershy estaba cansada, ya habían llegado hasta la casa Apple. Donde se detuvo un momento a respirar para tranquilizarse.

— Lamento mucho que todo esto haya pasado.

— Eeeh.

— Ya sabes, para las pegasos es muy codiciado un semental cuando ya tiene pretendiente. Aunque los sementales les atrae más una yegua cuando está disponible. No sé qué le ven a uno cuando ya tiene dueña.

— ¿Dueña?

Dicha palabra se le escapó a la portadora de la amabilidad. En el transcurso de la mañana se le olvidó por completo siquiera explicarle a Big Mac por qué lo estaba acompañando hasta su casa y cómo entendió todas las cosas que habían pasado la noche anterior y en la mañana.

— Espera ¿tu no estabas… o tampoco sabías que … no tenías la intención …? Oh, creo que te debo una disculpa.

Ella cerró los ojos asustada esperando la forma en que respondería el poni rojo, la cual se expresó de una forma peculiar. Big Mac frotaba el costado de Fluttershy con su cuello, haciéndole entender que estaba marcándola.

— Hm, nooop. No me debes una disculpa.

— Pero si te hice pasar un momento incómodo con aquellas chicas.

— Eeeeyuup.

— Y también te hice quedar mal con la policía anoche.

— Eee yuup.

— Además me comí tu taco en "El Taco". Ese era el más caro en el menú… Deberías estar molesto conmigo.

— Nooope. Fue una noche muy divertida y me gustaría mucho pasar otra noche divertida como esa.

— ¿No estás enojado conmigo por ser tan posesiva?

— Noope.

— ¿Ni por creer que estabas tratando de declararte?

— Noope.

— ¿Y sabías que me gustas? — preguntó sin querer, provocando en sí misma una vergüenza bastante fuerte.

— Noope.

— No te pregunté esto antes, pero ¿qué piensas de mi?

— Creo que eres linda porque eres muy amable, excepto con las 17 pegasos que quedaron atrás.

— ¡Yay!, no puedo esperar a que me presentes a tu familia, bueno, ellos ya me conocen, pero esto lo hará oficial y me reconocerán como una Apple más. Tendré dos lindas cuñadas y una abuela más. Será lo mejor que me ha pasado en la "familia"… Ejem, quise decir ehm "vida".

Al estar a la entrada, Bigmac se acercó para abrir la puerta, pero un recuerdo le vino a la mente, algo que no tenía bien claro por haber estado ausente la noche anterior. Sus dudas quedaron disipadas en cuanto sonó el timbre del smartphony de Fluttershy.

— Oh, mira, es un mensaje de Pinkie, dice que su pinkie sentido le advirtió que no me abra puertas repentinamente, en especial en granjas de manzanas… ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?

— Eehh.

Big Mac estaba con algo picándole en sus instintos, así que por si las moscas, acercó su rostro a la puerta para escuchar unos murmullos que parecían ser dos voces femeninas.

— Eres buena al inicio, pero no tienes suficiente estamina para aguantar seis rondas seguidas — dijo una voz muy familiar.

— Eso… Eso no prueba nada, una más… Una más y desempatamos — respondió cansada la segunda voz.

— Eres una yegua rápida, lo admito, pero no eres digna de quedarte con él si solo aguantas tres veces seguidas sin perder el ritmo.

— Puedo ser más resistente de lo que te imaginas — contestó desafiante la segunda voz — sabes que puedo seguir con esto todo el día.

— Como quieras, caramelo, pero no pidas ayuda si te quedas a medio camino. Después de todo, no tienes los apetitos naturales de una Apple.

— ¡Eso ni pensarlo, yo me quedaré con él, soy insaciable!

— ¡Chicas, por favor déjenme unirme, es muy cruel que me dejen solo viéndolas a ustedes dos! — suplicó una tercera voz, una voz masculina — ¡Yo también tengo mis necesidades y no quedé satisfecho ayer!

Tras escuchar las voces tras la puerta, el semental volteó hacia la pegaso que lo veía con una sonrisa de lo más dulce e inocente.

— ¿Em, está todo bien? ¿o vinimos en un mal momento?

— Yoooo, no los molestaría ahora — respondió un poco más rojo de lo normal —… ¿qui-quieres ir a algún lugar en especial?

— Bueno, en la feria tecnológica hay algunos accesorios para la salud que me gustaría probar. Claro, si no te molesta acompañarme.

— Eeeyuup.

— ¿Es un "sí" de que te molesta o un "sí" de que quieres ir?

La duda fue respondida cuando sintió que él la estaba cargando en su lomo.

— Yay, podremos ver ese reloj inteligente, dicen que puedes usarlo también como control remoto para sacar las fotos en grupo desde tu smartphony.

— ¿No podías hacer lo mismo con el botoncito en tus audífonos Bluetooth?

— No lo había pensado, estas empresas sí que saben cómo sacarte los bits del bolsillo.

 **Mientras tanto, en el interior de la casa Apple…**

Applejack lucía ya bastante cansada, pero por su orgullo no permitiría que una pegaso la venciera en su propia casa. En cierta forma la motivaba el hecho de que las pegasos acaparaban a los buenos sementales, pero esta vez no lo permitiría, no esta vez y no a este semental.

Su cuerpo estaba en camino a sus límites, esforzándose por respirar, no muy distante de la condición en que se encontraba su contrincante, quien tampoco cedía un centímetro porque mantenía la esperanza de romper el empate, en su interior maldecía la resistencia de su amiga, aunque también reconocía la determinación con la que aguantaba tan degradante prueba que sostenían.

— Por favor — suplicaba el semental mientras las veía con sus instintos más básicos a tope — , déjenme unirme, todavía tengo ganas y están haciéndolo en frente de mí como si no estuviera.

— ¡A mi no me digas qué hacer! — lo regañó la granjera — Estamos en medio de algo importante y no pienso dejar que esta oportunista gane así como así.

— Yo tampoco se lo dejaré fácil — argumentó Rainbow Dash —, me esforcé mucho por llegar hasta aquí y no dejaré que me ganen, bajo ninguna circunstancia lo permitiré.

Al final, sin importar las objeciones por parte de las yeguas, el pegaso no pudo aguantar más el fuerte impulso que sentía por la necesidad que más lo caracterizaba como semental. El reloj inteligente que tenía marcaba su pulso, uno demasiado acelerado como para ignorar. Se soltó de sus amarras y saltó hacia adelante con tal fuerza que ninguna de las dos podía detenerlo, no estaban en condiciones para luchar contra la fuerza y el deseo que Soarin estaba tratando de reprimir por tanto tiempo. Así que dio rienda suelta a su bajo instinto e hizo lo que quiso.

— ¡Qqqqqué haces, imbécil! ¡Al menos déjame terminar! — reclamaba Applejack.

— JAJAJA — se burlaba Rainbow Dash — , ni siquiera te escucha porque no puede aguantarse una… ¡Espera, salvaje!

Fue increíble que Soarin saciara su apetito de forma tan expedita. Su rostro ya estaba cubierto de la sustancia más exquisita que un poni haya probado, más si fue de dos fuentes simultáneamente. Se quedó en el suelo de la cocina de la familia Apple con Rainbow a su izquierda y Applejack a su derecha, los tres completamente cansados. Sus deseos habían sido satisfechos.

— Sabes — tomó la palabra Applejack en cuanto su respiración se normalizó — , al final no era necesario hacer una competencia de comer pays.

— Ni que lo digas — contestó Rainbow Dash — , no tenía idea de que Soarin se iba a descontrolas de esa manera.

— No me arrepiento de nada — dijo el pegaso en estado de paz absoluta con la cara cubierta del relleno de diferentes variedades de pay de manzana — . Ya estoy contento con todo en mi vida, así que pueden hacer conmigo lo que sea, ya nada me importa.

— ¿Lo que sea? — dijo Applejack mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa por demás sospechosa.

— Eh, creo que me dejé llevar por el momento.

— A mi no me parece.

Al semental se le agotaban las excusas y toda otra posible salida. Podría escapar a la forma tradicional como hizo uno de los héroes de su infancia, Firefly, una pegaso que salía volando lo más rápido posible cuando algo no ameritaba su tiempo. Simple, directo, podía optar por escapar y dejar el asunto atrás, pero eso iría en contra de los principios de responsabilidad y valor con los que fue criado, causas de que llegara al puesto de teniente en el equipo de los Wonderbolt. Su mejor opción, si es que alguna vez tuvo, era afrontar la situación sacando pecho y tomando una decisión, admitiendo también que había algo que estaba creciendo en su interior relacionado con una de las yeguas. No podría afrontar la situación sin herir a nadie, pero así es en la guerra y el amor.

— Chicas, lamento mucho que estemos pasando por esto. Estuve mucho tiempo haciéndome al que no sabía nada, pero en mi interior sabía que esto podría acabar mal por mi miedo a herir los sentimientos de alguien.

— Entiendo cómo se siente — Rainbow le tocó el hombro con el ala — , es muy difícil cuando no puedes decidir y se hace más complicado cuando lo postergas mucho tiempo. Una amiga me dijo que "no decidir no es tomar una decisión". Pero ya te has estado tardando mucho.

— Sí, por eso me estoy disculpando. Antes de hacer o decir cualquier cosa, quisiera pedirle un favor a ambas.

— ¿No es una de esas cosas raras o pervertidas con las que fantasean los machos, verdad? — inquirió Applejack.

— Eh, no, no esa nada de eso.

— Aunque no tendría mucho problema si fuese algo demasiado pervertido. Ya sabes, una yegua debe tener sus límites.

— Ya te dije que no es nada pervertido.

— Bueno, solo quería asegurarme, aunquee…

— ¡Que no es nada pervertido, y no insistas!

— Está bien, continúa.

— Quiero que me prometan que sea quien sea, esto no acabará con la amistad.

— No te preocupes por mi — decía Applejack —, de todas formas te voy a dar una paliza por tardar tanto.

— Yo también te daré un buen golpe — complementó Rainbow — , si no me elijes.

— Después de todo siempre alguien tiene que salir lastimado.

Soarin suspiró y echaron a reír. El acuerdo fue que él tomaría una decisión al cabo del resto del día, para dar a conocer el resultado al atardecer, momento oportuno para una primera cita. Las dos amigas acordaron que, fuese la decisión que tomase, seguirían siendo de las mejores amigas, porque hay que admitir que en algunas cosas se gana y en otras se pierde.

— ¿Alguien quiere ir a algún sitio?

— Podemos ir a la feria tecnológica, deben seguir abiertos muchos puestos interesantes — sugirió Rainbow — . Así tendré oportunidad de mostrarte lo asombrosa y divertida que puedo ser.

— Bueno, entonces la feria tecnológica será.

 **Feria tecnológica de Ponyville…**

Por alguna razón, la cual desconocemos de momento, Spike trataba de equilibrar varias cajas con delicados contenidos, todas apiladas y sostenidas por sus brazos. De alguna manera se las apañaba gracias a los días cargando libros para Twilight y compras de Rarity. Pero con experiencia o sin ella, el dragón sucumbió en cuanto le pusieron dos bolsas con pesos desiguales para aumentar el desafío. Ya nos imaginamos las consecuencias, aunque cabe destacar que Sweetie Belle estaba cerca para evitar que sus compras impactaran con el suelo.

— Spike, eres muy afortunado de tener una amiga unicornio como yo. Siempre estoy en el momento oportuno para salvarte la cola.

— Yo no diría que aquella vez que te metiste en el granero fue algo oportuno.

— Esa vez no estaba concentrada, de todas formas no necesitábamos tanta leche.

— Sweetie, los Apple se quedaron sin más que un vaso de leche para toda la semana.

— Cambiar de hábitos alimenticios por un tiempo no es el fin del mundo — dijo Sweetie Belle en su defensa — . Además ya sabemos que tomar mucha leche engorda, casi le hice un favor a Apple Bloom, ella está empezando a preocuparse por su figura.

— ¿ Y qué me dices de la vez que asustaste el cartero saliendo del buzón?

— Eso fue por Scootaloo, ella cambió la fecha en mi calendario.

— ¿Y qué fecha creiste que era, día de los inocentes?

— Creí que era la noche de Nightmare.

— Eso explicaría el disfraz.

— No llevaba disfraz, le estaba ayudando a mi hermana a probar un vestido, o al menos lo que quedó del vestido.

— Si quieres puedes poner las cajas en el suelo — trató de cambiar de tema al ver que la incomodaba — , me parece que eres muy buena organizando las cosas.

— Sí, lo hago ahora — dijo animada acomodando las cajas y bolsas en un rincón de forma que parecían listas para guardar en un almacén.

— Sabía que eras buena, pero esto está de lujo.

— Gracias — contestó con una sonrisa — … ¡Rayos, lo volviste a hacer!

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Eso mismo, eres demasiado amable y dulce con nosotras. Tienes que pensar más en ti, porque estos últimos días has sido demasiado bueno.

— ¿Y qué hay de malo con eso?

— Pues todo. Nos invitaste a jugar con tus videojuegos, nos convidas de tu almuerzo cuando nos lo olvidamos en la escuela, nos levantas el ánimo cuando algo nos hace sentir mal, viniste a ayudarnos con las compras y ahora esto, me ayudas a subir mi autoestima.

— Pero esas son cosas buenas.

— Son cosas buenas, pero los amigos no solo reciben cosas buenas, también las dan. Se supone que somos tus amigas y no nos dejas hacer algo bueno por ti — explicó la unicornio.

— Es que no necesito que hagan algo bueno por mi.

— ¡De eso mismo se trata! No son cosas necesarias, por eso se les llama "detalles". Son esas cosas que haces por nosotras, también las que haces especialmente por Rarity.

— ¿Y hay algo de malo con eso?

— Mira — sujeta un smartphony que sacó de una de las cajas — ¿qué es lo que hace esta cosa?

— Envía y recibe llamadas.

— ¿Le sacarías el provecho si solo enviara llamadas?

— No del todo, sería mejor si también las recibo.

— Y los amigos hacemos eso, recibimos y también damos. Por favor, piensa un poco más en ti y no estés siendo tan ingenuo con mi hermana, casi se está aprovechando de tu generosidad.

— Todo lo contrario, Sweetie. Cuando estoy con ella aprendo de su generosidad con otros para yo también serlo. Porque, ya sabes lo que pasa cuando me pongo egoísta — dicho recuerdo del dragón gigante llegó a la mente de la unicornio — . En cierta forma, Rarity hace más por mi de lo que yo hago por ella. En serio que la admiro mucho por su contagioso espíritu generuOOHHUUHHHOOOOOOOOOO…

Digamos que la descarga del collar eléctrico llegó justo antes de terminar lo que iba a decir.

— Para que se te quite lo baboso — lo regañó Scootaloo — , Sweetie, se estaban tardando demasiado en llegar, Apple Bloom va a empezar la exposición y quiere que estemos en primera fila para apoyarla.

— Lo siento, se me olvidó por completo.

Más al fondo, mientras nuestras amigas y el dragón corrían al puesto de Apple, el hermano de Apple Bloom estaba en un puesto junto a una pegaso que tenía el rostro ennegrecido y la melena hecha un desastre por una explosión.

— ¿Qué versión de Galaxy Ponynote dijo que era?

* * *

Y bueno, gente linda, gracias por seguir leyendo este fic, como siempre, quiero ponerle un ligero toque cómico al tema, al fin y al cabo, esa es la razón por la que más disfruto al escribir.

Una vez más, gracias por pasarte por acá y mostrar taaaaaanta paciencia. Esperaré ansioso cualquier sugerencia.

Sin más qué decir, se despide Old Grimie.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ponys y Tecnología**

 **Parte 15**

 **Problemas y sus soluciones**

Noticia de último momento:

Mediante la presente se tiene la intención de informar a nuestros estimados lectores y lectoras que de ahora en adelante se tomarán en cuenta las estadísticas obtenidas en el último estudio realizado por laboratorios DERP, los cuales llegaron a la conclusión de que 5 de cada 10 que leen este fic son la mitad.

Así que sin más qué decir...

 **My Little Pony no me pertenece, solo hago este fanfic con el objetivo de entretener.**

Varios ponis estaban atentos, más que ansiosos por ver las novedades en el desarrollo de diferentes productos y servicios que la famosa empresa hizo para su estimada clientela, un puesto por empresa, después de todo, algunos ponis usaban productos de diversas marcas, eso les hacía tener el deseo de ver las exposiciones de los diferentes puestos. Cada uno tenía sus ventajas y desventajas.

— Y como verán, la disposición del teclado es oficialmente un problema del pasado — todos hicieron resonar el suelo con sus cascos — . El nuevo teclado inalámbrico de las computadoras Apple tiene el diseño más ergonómico y adaptable de todo el mundo, nadie nunca hizo algo como esto y pensamos que en poco tiempo provocará una nueva revolución en la tecnología, porque a nosotros sí nos importa que nuestros usuarios estén felices y sanos. ¡No más espaldas arqueadas! ¡No más dolor de cascos al escribir! ¡No más teclados anticuados con diseños raros que solo causan molestias! Ahora la computación se convertirá en una experiencia de lo más agradable, para ustedes.

La ovaciones y pisotones de cascos en señal de aprobación llegaron a oídos del director ejecutivo que organizaba la conferencia detrás del escenario. No podía estar más satisfecho.

— Sabes, Junior, — se dirigió a su asistente — esa potranca sabe cómo llamar la atención del público. UN poco más y podría hacer que un gato se emocione por las bolas de pelo.

— Tiene razón, señor director, es muy buena para este trabajo. Nadie más podría hacer que una un trocito de plástico pegado a la base del teclado sonara como algo tan novedoso. Mucho menos cuando se lo copiamos al diseño de los primeros teclados que existieron.

— Espera — se escucha otra ovación y pisotones — … Creo que acaba de anunciar el nuevo reloj inteligente.

— Maravilloso, ella los hará saltar de la emoción.

…

— Seguramente todos tienen la misma pregunta en mente "¿A dónde escarabajos se fue el wifi en esta sala?"… No me engañan, se que lo han estado buscando todo el tiempo — se rieron todos — . Eso ya pasó a la historia, en especial por los rumores de que es dañino para la salud y porque sabemos que hay algo incluso más poderoso que la magia y la tecnología — muestra una fotografía de la princesa Sparkle — "la amistad". La amistad es más fuerte que cualquier magia, incluso más que el wifi. Por eso hemos trabajado muy duro para revolucionar la conectividad entre los ponis, hicimos algo para compartir no solo información, sino también compartir amistad… Amistad, Twilight, wifi… Amistad, Twilight, wifi. Potros y potrancas, les presentamos el "Twifi"

Los aplausos, gritos de emoción y saltos con pisotones no se hicieron esperar.

— esta nueva red permitirá compartir todo, y me refiero a todo. Es mucho más potente que el wifi, más rápido, llega a todas partes, es ecológico y además viene en un diseño elegante con forma de cuerno de alicornio, con sus tres variantes: Blanco Manehattan, verde Everfree, en su "Grande y Poderoso Azul con Celeste" y mi favorito, "Morado con Verde Sexy". Todos los dispositivos Apple podrán ver la red Twifi con la próxima actualización de su sistema.

— ¿Y cómo lo actualizamos si no hay wifi? — preguntó uno de los presentes que fue inmediatamente llevado por Seguridad.

— Y con la nueva actualización en nuestro sistema — continuó Applebloom — , el smartwatch ahora podrá vincularse con su smartphony (solo si es el más moderno), su computadora (si es la más cara) y con su tablet (en la versión PRO). Con él podrán hacer lo que no se puede hacer con otros… ¿Han visto alguna vez uno de estos primitivos aparatos? — mostró en diapositivas la fotografía de un control remoto de TV — Siempre estamos esclavizados por tecnología que no es eficiente ni elegante, pero eso va a acabar. Vean la siguiente demostración…

Ella puso cuatro aparatos en fila: Una TV con dispositivo Apple, una laptop, una tablet, un smartphony y se puso el smartwatch en su muñeca.

— Como ahora pueden ver, ahora mi smartwatch está vinculado… Puedo usarlo para conectar mi smartphony a distancia, que a su vez se conectará con mi tablet y que a su vez se conectará con mi laptop, que funcionará como control remoto para enviar el video por nuestra nueva red Twifi al dispositivo Apple que mostrará el contenido en la TV usando un cable HDMI. Además tiene el nuevo software que proyecta los videos privados que hayan sido borrados de alguno de sus dispositivos.

Inmediatamente en la pantalla se veía una grabación de Spike lavándose las escamas en la bañera. Haciendo un enfoque bastante detallado cuando se agachó a levantar el jabón que se le cayó.

— jeje — estaba más roja que la usual manzana — , no se preocupen, el software también tiene disponible la opción de deshabilitar la publicación automático de su contenido en las redes sociales.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver en la pantalla marcada una casilla con el texto "Publicar automáticamente en las redes sociales lo que se está proyectando", además de la opción "Buscar redes sociales y crear una nueva cuenta en caso de no tenerla para publicar contenido proyectado". Todos, excepto los tres jóvenes de la primera fila estaban muy emocionados por el anuncio.

— Ejem — aclaró la garganta y se calmó para continuar, como toda una profesional — . Ahora podremos simplemente: Encender nuestros cinco dispositivos, vincularlos en la misma red y usar el smartwatch para conectar los demás en línea y poder ver las mismas cosas que ya hemos visto muchas veces. También podríamos usar el control remoto para ver cosas nuevas, pero eso no sería tan cool como tener todos nuestros elegantes productos.

Todos ovacionaban y gritaban más que emocionados por los nuevos productos y servicios.

— Una cosa más — el clásico "One more thing" — .

El público casi se sale de control.

…

El director ejecutivo se acercó a los encargados de desarrollo y marketing y les dio una bofetada a cada uno de ellos.

— ¡¿Es en serio?! ¡En toda Equestria seremos el hazme reír de la tecnología!

— No se altere, señor — suplicó uno de los de marketing — , podemos respaldarnos con nuestro slogan de "pensar diferente" y muchos fans lo defenderán.

— Tienen suerte de que eso funcione, y puede que funcione una vez más, pero no esperen que siempre lo haga. La próxima feria tecnológica quiero buenas ideas.

— ¿Algo como un nuevo palito para selfies?

— Estás muy pero muy despedido.

…

La exposición de Apple terminó y Applebloom salió por la puerta de atrás, cansada y con una botella de jugo de manzana en uno de sus cascos, bebió un buen trago en cuanto salió. Acabó bañando a sus amigos en cuanto llegaron para saludarla.

— ¡Applebloom!… iuuuuu – dijo asqueada Sweetie Belle cuando fue bañada en jugo.

— Lo siento Sweetie, no las esperaba a todas aquí. Mucho menos a Spike.

— No hay problema.

— ¿Seguro de lo que dices? ¿no te molestó ni un poquito? — preguntó al dragón .

— No sé de qué hablas.

Scootaloo se acercó a Applebloom para decirle en privado que Spike pasó por una vergüenza tan grande que su mente bloqueó el recuerdo. Ambas estaban de acuerdo en no mencionar más el incidente, mucho menos cuestionar por qué Applebloom estaba grabando a Spike mientras se bañaba, escondida entre las ramas de un árbol, respirando con fuerza y poniendo música suave de fondo, en la mayoría de los videos que había guardado ocupando su disco duro de 2 TB (terabytes).

— ¿Y quieren hacer algo ahora?

— ¿Por qué no vamos a ver el puesto de la otra empresa? Me gusta mucho lo que hace esa empresa de Cowrea — dijo Sweetie emocionada.

— ¿También los que explotan?

— No todo lo que hacen explota. Su última línea de granadas de casco para el ejército no explotaban para nada.

— Como digas, pero no soy muy partidaria de demasiados accesorios en el mismo aparato. Es mejor un solo dispositivo por función.

— ¿Como tus teclados de un solo botón?

— Y bueno, Applejack necesitaba algo un poco más sencillo de utilizar, la última vez la vi tratando de usar una computadora con un martillo.

— Una nunca sabe si esas cosas funcionan, mira a Pinkie, logró hackear el sistema de la princesa Celestia con una gallina de hule.

— Eso no cuenta, Pinkie es Pinkie.

— Ahora tengo miedo de lo que podría hacer esa poni con los códigos secretos de defensa.

 **Canterlot…**

La princesa Luna estaba caminando con Discord por los pasillos reales.

— Y por eso no podemos permitir que te aproveches de la condición de Celestia.

— Pero no trato de aprovecharme de ella, soy un draconequs decente, maldita sea.

— ¡Lenguaje, Discord! … Cuida tu lenguaje.

— Además ¿por qué me trajiste hasta aquí? Celestia ya debe estar sospechando algo.

— No te preocupes por ella, estará bien con el sedante que le puse en su taza de té.

 **En la sala principal…**

Celestia estaba con la cara en la mesa y una taza derramada cerca del rostro. Un guardia estaba regañando al copero real.

— ¡Tenías un trabajo Secure Glass! ¡UN TRABAJO!

 **De vuelta en los pasillos…**

— Otra de las razones por las que te traje aquí es para darte un pequeño tour por el castillo para que te acostumbres.

— ¿O sea que admites que voy a formar parte de la familia?

— No del todo, es algo inenarrable.

— ¿Y eso qué significa?

— Es algo difícil de explicar.

— Por lo menos inténtalo.

— Ya te dije que "es algo difícil de explicar" — aclaró con una voz un poco más agresiva.

— ¿Y por qué no siquiera lo intentas?

— ¡YA TE DIJIMOS QUE SIGNIFICA "ALGO DIFÍCIL DE EXPLICAR"! — contestó Luna con la voz real de Canterlot.

— Jajaja, debiste ver tu expresión.

— Eso no nos hizo gracia.

— Pero a mi sí. Más vale que te acostumbres, porque creo que voy a pasar muuucho tiempo por aquí.

Luna siguió caminando con Discord haciendo cara de puchero, no aguantaba muy bien que le jugaran una broma, pero admitió en su interior que de alguna manera el novio de su hermana cambiaba el aburrido ambiente que se respiraba en el castillo.

— Continuemos… Estos son nuestros dispositivos de alerta, son tres cuerdas de diferentes colores que activan una alarma por cada problema frecuente que tiene la nación.

— No recuerdo estas cosas.

— Hace unos años que los implementaron, hay un juego de estas cuerdas en cada habitación del palacio. Podríamos decir que son nuevas.

— Interesante ¿y para qué los colores?

— Por cada tipo de emergencia: Azul para problemas relacionadas con el clima o la naturaleza, Rojo cuando aparece un enemigo muy poderoso, Negro cuando es una guerra y Verde cuando es la caída de un árbol de habichuelas gigante.

— ¿Habichuelas?

— Pasa más seguido de lo que te imaginas.

— ¿Y hay algo más que quieras mostrarme, o es tu recorrido amistoso tan aburrido como me imaginé que sería?

— No del todo. Mira — señaló ala habitación oculta que se reveló al tirar de una palanca escondida — … Este, mi querido futuro cuñado, es mi cuarto de juegos.

— Curioso lugar para divertirse — comentó mientras probaba el filo de un clavo en un asiento de tortura — . Sabía que eras traviesa, pero no que tuvieses esos gustos.

La mirada del señor del caos y su sonrisa hicieron que el comentario provocara una reacción de vergüenza en la princesa de la noche.

— ¡Esto es un calabozo, IDIOTA!

— ¿Un calabozo sexy?

— ¡No tiene nada de sexy!

— Las esposas y grilletes, además de la fusta no dicen lo contrario.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra decir que soy una pervertida, soy una gobernante que dirige con casco de hierro!

— ¿Y me harías lo mismo que a tus queridos oficiales?

— ¡Lo que haga con mi personal no te incumbe, DEGENERADO ASALTA CUNAS!

— ¡Hey! Creí que ya habíamos quedado en que 150 años no son demasiada diferencia de edad.

— Eso no importa ahora, el punto al que queremos llegar es que no permitiremos que le rompas el corazón a nuestra hermana sin romperte algo.

— Déjame adivinar ¿te divertirás haciéndolo? — dijo sonriendo a dos centímetros de su rostro.

— Sí, lo disfrutaré mucho… ¡Quise decir que no! ¿o sí? — quedó bastante confundida por la expresión de Discord.

— No te sientas así, Lulu, yo siempre estaré con Celestia. De todas formas, en las relaciones amorosas, no me gusta mucho ser el sumiso.

— ¿El qué?

— No hace falta que entremos en detalles. Por ahora, quisiera hacerte una pregunta.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Entiendo que hicieron muchos cambios en el castillo por los avances de la tecnología y esas cosas. Por eso quería saber ¿cómo se usan los tres caracoles en el baño de huéspedes? Porque ya lo intenté y me resultó bastante incómodo.

La princesa no pudo contener la risa al ver que una de sus bromas había dado resultado.

 **Feria tecnológica de Ponyville…**

Tres ponis se sentaron a una mesa en la plaza de comida, pidieron algo de comer, cada uno algo de su preferencia. Las cosas estaban tensas, aunque el objetivo principal era pasarla bien, el ambiente estaba bastante pesado. Por fortuna, la princesa de la amistad pasaba por el mismo lugar y se decidió a unirse al gracioso trío, del cual el pegaso parecía estar agradecido por la interrupción.

— Hola chicas, hola Soarin ¿pasando un buen día?

— Algo por el estilo — respondió Applejack — , pero sería mejor si estos principiantes supieran preparar más de dos variedades de postres de manzana.

— Les pides demasiado, no todos tienen tanto talento con las manzanas como AUCH — se quejó Soarin por un golpe que recibió en el costado por parte de Rainbow Dash.

— Ejem, creo que vine en un momento oportuno — dijo Twilight conteniendo la risa.

— No te imaginas. Las cosas podrían ponerse peores.

— Descuida, para eso estamos los amigos… Y, hablando de amigos, miren quién se acerca.

Se hicieron presentes Big Mac y Fluttershy, claro, lo interesante era ver que la pegaso amarilla estaba con los ojos dando vueltas y la melena estaba hecha un desastre.

— Déjame adivinar — dijo Rainbow — , el ponynote 7.

— No, el smartwatch.

* * *

Por ahora con esto estamos y esperamos sus comentarios, muchas gracias por seguir el fic.

Bueno, sin más qué decir, se despide Old Grimie.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ponys y Tecnología**

 **Parte 16**

 **No importa a drónde vayas**

Noticia de último momento:

Tras numerosos estudios realizados por la escuela para unicornios super dotados, se ha llegado a la conclusión de que los drones representarán un significativo 15% de los aparatos de uso personal objetivo para el desarrollo de nuevas aplicaciones en desarrollo de tecnología orientada a la automatización de procesos e inteligencia artificial.

— ¿Saben lo que eso significa?

— ¡Drones que nos traigan los emparedados mientras vemos la teleeee!

— ¡No Cheese!

— ¡UuuUUU, ya sé! Los drones podrán con el tiempo ser criados en granjas y luego podremos comerlos.

— ¿Y eso por qué, Pinkie?

— Comida chatarra.

Como mi cordura está en juego, prefiero no seguir esta discusión con estos dos ponis de mentes retorcidas. Así que sin más qué decir...

 **My Little Pony no me pertenece, solo hago este fanfic con el objetivo de entretener.**

Pinkie seguía saboreando los restos de chocolate de su casco, Cheese hacía lo mismo con unas cuantas fibras del algodón de azúcar que le quedaron.

— ¿Tienen que hacer eso en público? — preguntó Twilight algo incómoda mientras le servían una taza de café.

— Por supuesto que sí — respondió Pinkie — ¿o quieres que ande con un casco pegajoso por todas partes?

— No me refiero a lo de tu casco, sino a que Cheese esté comiéndose el algodón de azúcar de tu melena.

— Es que esa parte es difícil de alcanzar.

— Pero varias veces te vi limpiar de una lamida todo tipo de dulces detrás de tu oreja.

— Es que en ese entonces no tenía un novio que lo hiciera por mi y, entre nosotras ¿alguna vez se te ha adormecido la lengua? Es algo muy desagradable cuando sucede.

— Entiendo eso, pero deberían escoger un lugar un poco más privado, no mientras están sentados en una cafetería al aire libre.

La conversación habría tomado un rumbo bastante intrigante si no hubiese sido interrumpida por un mesero.

— Buenas tardes, ya son un poco más de las doce, así que supongo que nuestros distinguidos clientes desean algo para almorzar.

Los modales del mesero sirvieron para darle a la princesa, procedente de Canterlot, un respiro de los clásicos modales de los mayores organizadores de fiestas de Ponyville. Después de todo, acabó sentándose con la explosiva pareja porque cada mesa solo daba lugar para tres. Y por la mesa contigua se desencadenaba otra escena.

— Sus pedidos — dijo respetuosamente el segundo mesero, quien dejaba dos platillos en la mesa y un florero.

— ¡Fantástico, manzana lavada en agua fría! — ya nos imaginamos quién dijo eso.

— ¡Súuuuuuuper, emparedado de tulipán! — dijo emocionada la pegaso.

— Oiga — reclamó el pegaso señalando el florero — , esto no es lo que pedí.

— Yo creo que sí lo es, señor. En la lista del pedido tengo: Dos emparedados de tulipán, tres manzanas lavadas en agua fría y seis margaritas.

— Yo no me refería a las margaritas margaritas, me refería a las otras margaritas.

— No entiendo, señor.

— Mira ¿sabes quiénes son ellas?

— Hummm, ¿dos amigas muy cercanas?

— Algo por el estilo…

— Yo soy Rainbow — se presentó la pegaso — Asombrosa Dash, la única Wonderbolt que puede hacer un sonic rainboom. Además de la portadora del elemento de la lealtad.

— Y yo soy Applejack, la portadora del elemento de la honestidad — remató la terrestre.

— Como puedes ver — retoma la palabra Soarin —, una es una terrestre muuuy fuerte por trabajar en la granja Apple y la otra prácticamente forma parte de las fuerzas armadas de Equestria.

— Y estamos esperando a que decida con cuál de nosotras irá al baile — interrumpió la pegaso — , y te aseguro que este sujeto es muy afortunado de que le de una oportunidad.

— Dime — continuó Soarin — ¿crees que las margaritas que necesito ahora son flores?

— Ehm, no señor, cambiaré el pedido inmediatamente.

— Anda, abre la boca — Applejack trató de hacer que Soarin comiera una rodaja de manzana.

— ¿No prefieres una mordida de mi emparedado? — ofreció también la pegaso para no quedarse atrás.

— Pensándolo mejor — se dirigió Soarin al mesero — ¿Me podría traer lo más fuerte que tenga?

— Una copa va en camino.

— ¡Mejor que sea una botella! — agregó Rainbow Dash bastante alegre.

El mesero se retiró discretamente. En su cabeza no entraba la idea, pero por solidaridad estaría dispuesto a servir una bebida fuerte a mitad del día. Al llegar a entrada de la cocina se topó con su compañero de trabajo, el cual estaba cubierto de serpentinas y otras cosas de brillantes colores.

— ¿La señorita Pie, o el joven Sandwich? — preguntó a su amigo.

— Ambos, parece que ahora son pareja.

— Tendremos que hablar con el gerente para que nos de un aumento si luego siguen frecuentando este sitio.

— Yo estaba pensando en renunciar.

— Eso tampoco suena tan mal.

En la mesa de Twilight , Pinkie y Cheese las cosas iban un poco… Digamos que diferente.

— ¿En serio te vas a comer todo eso? — preguntó incrédula Twilight al ver lo que Pinkie tenía en la mesa.

— Yo creo que sí.

— Pero Pinkie, eso es tarta de manzana, muffin con moras, heno frito, emparedado de margaritas, soda extra grande y una ensalada César.

— ¡Tienes razón Twilight!

— Ajá, sabía que te haría entrar en razón.

— ¡Cheese, se olvidaron del cupcake de fresas!

— No te preocupes, iré a reclamar.

— No se preocupe — dijo un dron con una bandeja colgada — , como nuestro personal está atendiendo muchos pedidos, el departamento de tecnología se encargará de cubrir lo que falte.

— ¡Vaya, ese es un uso muy práctico de la nueva tecnología! — dijo Twilight impresionada — Es un uso mucho mejor para los drones que el que le dabas en un principio, Pinkie.

— El uso que le daba a mi dron no era para nada malo.

— Yo no diría que espiar ponis sea un buen uso.

— Pero ese espionaje con drones era completamente justificado.

 **Flashback…**

Pinkie y Twilight estaban viendo una pantalla, Pinkie manejaba los controles del dron que manejaba a distancia, ayudando a Twilight a resolver el caso de las galletas de coco desaparecidas.

— ¿Y crees que la principal sospechosa es ella? — preguntó la alicornio.

— Por supuesto, Twi, mira nada mas lo sospechoso de su comportamiento. Mírala nada mas, bañándose de forma sospechosa, mirando hacia la cámara como si se diera cuenta de que la espiamos y ahora cubriéndose con las cortinas de la ducha y gritando como una maníaca.

— Yo creo que está gritando por el susto.

— ¡Mira, le está arrojando botellas de shampoo a la cámara! No hay duda, ella debe ser la culpable — concluyó llevando una galleta a su boca.

— ¡Un momento! ¿qué estás comiendo?

— ¿Esto? Solo son unas galletas de coco que encontré el otro día dentro de una caja con doble seguro en tu refrigerador secreto del laboratorio de tu sótano bajo llave. Deberías cambiar la contraseña de la cerradura electrónica que te instalaron, 16 dígitos no es suficientemente seguro.

 **Fin del Flashback…**

— Ya recuerdo ese día, metí la pata por poner mi nombre en el dron con tinta super brilante y permanente.

— Tienes mucha suerte de que Fluttershy retirara los cargos.

— Sí, pero esas galletas de coco valieron la pena.

— Yo también diría lo mismo, claro, si hubiera probado al menos una.

— Pero si no fui tan mala, te dejé algunas migajas.

— Las que Spike lamió del tarro de galletas por dos días ¡dos días!

— Al menos ahora tienes una idea de lo buenas que estaban.

La ira de la princesa se hacía evidente a tal punto que el color de su manto cambió a un blanco ligeramente amarillo y su melena y cola se encendieron en llamas.

— ¡Quédate así, Twi! — gritó Pinkie emocionada sacando su smartphony — ¡Con este ya terminaré de atraparlos a todos!

Ya nos podemos imaginar la indignación de Twilight, pero eso no sería para siempre, solo necesitaba desalojar un poco de estrés acumulado. Aunque no ayudó mucho que Cheese Sandwich aprovechara el fuego de su melena para asar malvaviscos. Pero en la otra mesa las cosas … Bueno, podrían estar mejor.

— Hola Soar — saludó Cloud Chaser, una pegaso que pasaba cerca del trío — , no sabía que eras de aquellos que pueden manejar más de una cosa a la vez.

— ¿Eh, yo? — dijo sin saber cómo reaccionar.

— No te hagas al inocente, mira nada más dónde estás, entre dos yeguas, aunque creo que podrían hacer algo de espacio extra para…

— ¿Decías algo? — preguntó una voz femenina pero firme y amenazadora detrás de la pegaso.

— Yooooo — decía con la voz temblorosa al reconocer la voz que le habló por detrás — so solo decía que espero que disfrute mucho su ccc comida, solo eso.

— Muy bien, es bueno que se lleven bien entre camaradas. Ahora retírate, yo me encargo a partir de ahora.

Rainbow estaba más que consciente del riesgo que conlleva salir en público con un semental sin haber formalizado la relación, en especial sabiendo que las pegasos rivalizan por naturaleza. Para darse cuenta no era necesario ser demasiado observador ¿por qué otra razón habría ido Fluttershy "al baño" tantas veces mientras esperaban su pedido? No, no era por problemas de continencia, sino por problemas de múltiples contiendas con las depredadoras que acechaban al pobre de Big Mac.

Claro, la relación ya había sido avistada por Applejack, ya que estaba justo en una mesa junto a ellos. La tensión del ambiente puso a Twilight en un predicamento, no podía sentarse en una mesa porque los tres lugares estaban ocupados y la segunda estaba ya bastante asediada por otras pegasos que Fluttershy disimuladamente quitaba del camino. Las últimas opciones viables eran la de sentarse en una cuarta mesa o compartir con la pareja de ponis de melena rizada. No quería parecer una solitaria por quedarse con una mesa para ella sola, así que se preparó mentalmente para pasar el tiempo con la pareja explosiva.

— ¡Hola, Twi! — saludó un joven dragón para fortuna de la princesa.

— ¡Spike, qué gusto verte! Ven y siéntate conmigo en una mesa.

— ¿Estás segura? Esas mesas son un poco pequeñas.

— Oh, no empieces con tus bromas, mira, hay como para tre ponis.

— ¿Y nosotras qué? — reclamó Scootaloo.

— Yo, eeeee. No se preocupen, ya tengo una solución.

Por algo era conocida como ratón de biblioteca en Canterlot, tanto tiempo entre libros y tareas le sirvieron para maquinar la mejor distribución y salir del aprieto de compartir mesa con un par de locos. Después de todo, no sería difícil, Spike y ella eran dos, las CMC eran tres, así que la distribución sería sencilla.

— ¿Ves, Spike? Siempre puedes confiar en que puedo dejar todo ordenado y en la mejor disposición.

— ¿Estás bromeando o hablas en serio?

Spike preguntó levantando una ceja al ver que él estaba solo en una mesa, Sweetie con Cheese y Pinkie, luego Twilight compartía una mesa con Apple Bloom y Scootaloo.

— Creo que a mi se me habría ocurrido algo mejor — dijo el dragón.

— Oh, no te sientas mal, yo puedo sentarme contigo para que no te sientas solo — dijo la potranca terrestre con el moño rosa.

— ¿Alguien quiere cambiar?

Su solicitud no fue escuchada. Sweetie estaba a gusto frente a una nueva pareja, presenciando una cita desde primera fila. Scootaloo estaba un poco incómoda por la situación en la que se encontraba Rainbow Dash y la mesa de Spike estaba justo al lado de la de Soarin.

Por demás está decir que la atracción que sentía Apple Bloom por el escamado púrpura era muy evidente, después de todo ¡hasta lo filmó mientras se bañaba por su muda de piel!. Su mente había bloqueado el recuerdo de que dicha grabación fuese expuesta en público, pero por naturaleza sentía algo en su interior que le advertía que no se quedara a solas con ella. Su sonrisa y uno que otro corazón flotando en el aire lo ponían demasiado nervioso.

Por otro lado, cerca, aunque no tanto, una diseñadora de modas reconocida en Ponyville y canterlot estaba haciendo lo posible por mantener su reputación de dama.

— No creas que voy a darte mi número solo por esa mirada que tienes — dijo Rarity a un semental.

— Por favor, señorita Rarity, necesito tener su número, o al menos saber dónde vive.

— No, no soy una de esas yeguas fáciles que ceden ante el primer semental bien vestido que le habla.

— ¿Y cómo vamos a hacerle el envío si no tenemos su número o su dirección?

— Ups, perdón — se disculpó la unicornio — pero es es la costumbre.

— ¿Le pasa cuando alguien le pide su teléfono?

— Más seguido de lo que te imaginas, amigo, más seguido.

— Entonces… ¿Puede darme su número y su dirección para que el envío por vía dron se realice?

— Bueno, pero les sugiero que lo mantengan como confidencial, muchos admiradores del mundo de la moda querrían tener esos datos a toda costa.

— Jeje, procuraremos mantenerlo todo en privado — aseguró el semental que la suscribía a un servicio de envíos con drones.

Por azares de la vida, Twilight estaba disfrutando de una demostración por parte de Scootaloo, que alardeaba de sus nuevas habilidades adquiridas con el scooter mejorado que ella misma diseñó.

— Y ahora puedo saltar mucho más alto sin necesidad de tanto impulso como antes.

— Es impresionante, has estado estudiando mucho sobre mecánica estos días.

— Sí, me emociona mucho imaginar las cosas que podría hacer más adelante.

— ¿Y cómo hiciste para que todo entrara aquí si estas cosas no tienen una cámara tan buena? — preguntó la princesa tocando el aparato rectangular en el que la potranca le mostraba sus piruetas en video.

— Es sencillo, primero lo grabo con una cámara de buena calidad y luego lo copio usando una computadora. Desde ellas puedes hasta editar tus videos para darles efectos de sonido y muchas cosas geniales.

— Vaya, sabes mucho de esto. Yo todavía tengo que aprender una que otra cosa… Em, ¿podría pedirte algo?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿Podrías prestarme el video para mostrárselo a mis amigos en Canterlot? Hay muchos a los que les interesaría saber sobre tu prototipo de Scooter.

— Eso sería genial, pero no necesita que te preste el video, solo hay que compartirlo.

— Eso de compartir me agrada, pero no sé cómo lo haces.

— Es sencillo, te enseño.

En una mesa cercana estaban la granjera y la pegaso que casi habían asfixiado a Soarin obligándolo a comer de sus platos. Afortunadamente, Soarin sobrevivió y aprovechó el trago fuerte que le habían servido para desahogarse.

Sintió una vibración en su cadera, indicio de que alguien le había enviado un mensaje de texto. En cuanto sacó el dispositivo para leerlo, alejándose de la mesa con la excusa de ir al baño, empezó a vibrar varias veces.

— " _¿cómo te está yendo con la nueva recluta? Estoy muy ocupada con los cadetes que acaban de llegar, así que tendremos que vernos mañana a las 9:00 para que me cuentes todo, no omitas ningún detalle, galán. Saludos, Spitfire"._

— " _Acabo de enterarme de que estás saliendo con la granjera Apple y con Rainbow Trash, buena esa, casanovas, atte Fleetfoot"._

— " _Las nuevas reclutas estamos enteradas, esperamos que decida pronto, no olvide que el corazón de una chica es bastante frágil, señor Soarin. Saludos, Vapor Trail"._

Por la cabeza de Soarin solo pasaba una cosa "Cómo demonios obtuvieron mi número si lo acabo de cambiar".

— " _Te envío este mensaje para avisar que en un chat se me fue tu número, por eso no te sorprendas si de repente te escriben varias amigas por una posible situación que implique salir con dos ponis para decidir con cuál seguir. Disculpa las molestias, tu amiga Pinkie Pie"._

— Vaya, parece que esto lo explica todo — se decía a sí mismo — , aunque todavía no entiendo cómo henos se enteraron de que estoy saliendo con ambas — El teléfono vibró otra vez.

— " _Upsie, se me olvidó avisarte que_ _ya le conté a las chicas"._

— ¿Será que se refiere a las portadoras o a otras chicas?

— " _Por cierto, me refiero a tooooodas en Equestria, así que más te vale decidir pronto porque todos en Equestria saben de lo suyo y además están en juego sus reputaciones y sus carreras y podrían quedar marcados de por vida. Pero no te sientas presionado, OK?"._

— Y yo que creía que las cosas no podrían estar peor.

— " _Y puede ponerse mucho pero mucho peor, tan solo imagina si la reina Chrysalis se llega a enterar de cosas como estas, sería algo casi tan catastrófico como la línea de teléfonos con botón de autodestrucción que inventé para mis amigas, la mayoría de los accidentes fueron a partir de las… ¡Oye, no te distraigas pensando y mirando hacia el vacío mientras sigue el mensaje, léelo completo… Ugh, bueno, si no vas a leer lo que sigue del mensaje entonces puedo poner lo que quiera. Cosas como: 'Soarin es un tonto cerebro de plumas y le tiene miedo al hermano de Applejack y al papá de Rainbow, además de que no quiere leer el mensaje completo que su amiga Pinkie le escribe con mucho cariñoooooo'. Trat"._

— " _Perdón, es que los mensajes tienen un número limitado de caracteres que puedes poner en ellos, no siempre te alcanzan, creo que debería cambiarme a un plan que me permita enviar mensajes de más de 700 caracteres, porque a veces me parece que no son suficientes ¿alguna vez te ha pasado lo mismo mientras regañas por mensaje de texto a un amigo en un dilema amoroso?… Lo siento pero no puedo seguir escribiendo, acaba de llegar la fuente de chocolate que pedimos. Nos vemos luego, con abrazos Pinkie"._

Sumido en sus pensamientos, no se percató del tiempo que pasó apoyado en una pared del baño. Sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por una voz que salía por una del excusado de al lado.

— ¿Ya terminaste o te comiste algo que cayó mal?

— ¿Rainbow, eres Rainbow Asombrosa Dash?

— Solo la mitad del tiempo, la otra mitad del tiempo puedo ser algo más.

— ¿Y qué harías la otra mitad del tiempo? ¿entrar en el baño de los chicos?

— Solo si así puedo hablar contigo.

— ¿Para hablar contigo?

— Claro, sino sería muy difícil hacerte sentir bien.

Palabras tan dulces le llegaron al corazón, pues en todos los años de servicio a la corona se había olvidado de pensar en sí mismo. Cada día de la rutina que había abrazado por su entusiasmo y sentido del deber le hacía mantener un temple de acero, primero la corona, segundo el pueblo y tercero los camaradas. Solo pensaba en cuidar de sí mismo lo suficiente para ser útil, además de darse un gusto de vez en cuando con sus muy apreciados pays de manzana. Su prima Ditzy, a la que de cariño llamaba Derpy, siempre le llamaba la atención por su austera conducta porque se preocupaba.

Varios pensamientos pasaron por su mente otra vez, guardando un silencio externo que incomodó a la pegaso en el puesto contiguo.

— ¿Vas a quedarte pensando allí todo el rato o vamos a salir de este lugar? Sabes, soy una chica y este sitio ya me está incomodando.

— Jeje, lo siento — se disculpó el Wonderbolt al reaccionar por segunda vez a la voz femenina — , creo que cada vez estoy más en las nubes que en tierra firme.

— Eso es natural, somos pegasos y nuestro lugar está en las nubes, en Cloudsdale.

— Sí, aveces extraño un poco mi vieja casa.

— Yo también, aunque aquí no me quejo… Bueno, me refiero a Ponyville, no al baño de "chicos".

— Oh, perdón, salgamos de una vez.

Ambos ya estaban fuera, por suerte nadie vio a Rainbow entrando ni saliendo de los baños de chicos, por lo que parte de su ya muy demacrada reputación seguía a salvo. Soarin, por otro lado, estaba viendo a Applejack pidiendo más comida.

— Creo que deberíamos volver con los demás — sugirió Soarin.

— De eso nada, ya hablé con Applejack y ella está de acuerdo en darnos un momento a solas, así luego tendrás uno con ella y podrás decidir mejor.

— ¿Ella aceptó algo así tan fácil?

— Sí, jeje — dijo rascándose la nuca — , bueno ¿vamos a algún lugar o nos quedamos conversando en la puerta de los baños? No soy una yegua muy romántica, pero incluso a mí me choca un poco tratar estos temas en un lugar así.

— Eh, al menos ese grado de romanticismo me parece bien, vamos.

Los dos salieron volando por otro lado a dar un paseo por las nubes. Luego, en las mesas de la cafetería, una poni rubia con un lazo rojo en la cola saboreaba su segundo plato de heno con rodajas de manzana.

— Se están tardando un poco ¿no te parece? — preguntó Sweetie Belle que observaba a la hermana mayor de su amiga devorando su comida.

— No te preocupes, caramelo, cuando la naturaleza llama hay que atender a su llamado.

— ¿Y no es una llamada de larga distancia?

— No entiendo qué quieres decir — pidió explicaciones llevando un bocado bastante grande a su boca.

— Quiero decir que Rainbow Dash fue a buscarlo.

— Sí, eso hizo.

— Además te dijo que pidieras más comida mientras los esperas.

— Claro, dijo que todo lo cargara a la cuenta de Soarin.

— Hmmm — caviló la potranca — ¿cuánto crees que se necesita para sacar a un poni del baño y traerlo hasta aquí?

— Yo creo que un minuto, incluso dos.

— ¿Y sabes que Rainbow fue a buscar a Soarin hace más de media hora?

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

— Te lo pondré fácil: Rainbow Dash y Soarin mas media hora solos ¿qué nos da?

— No vengas con tus matemáticas elegantes y dime lo que tengas que decir.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAHHH! — gritó Sweetie frustrada — ¡Con razón Rarity se enoja tanto contigo! ¡Rainbow se llevó a Soarin a tus espaldas!

* * *

Por ahora con eso tenemos, lamento mucho la tardanza, en especial si estás disfrutando con este fic, estimado(a) lector(a), pero(a), las circunstancias no siempre son las más propicias para seguir con los proyectos personales.

Bueno, quisiera dejar en claro(a) que se aceptan sugerencias(os) para seguir con el fic.

Sin más qué decir, se despide Old Grimie...


	17. Chapter 17

**Ponys y Tecnología**

 **Parte 17**

 **Una chucharada de**

Agradecemos a nuestros patrocinadores, en esta ocasión a uno de nuestros principales patrocinadores, el "Emporio de contratos falsos", que puede realizar réplicas exactas y personalizadas de documentos legales, ya sean : Actas de nacimiento, matrimonio o defunción, contratos laborales o contratos de patrocinio…

¡MALDICIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

…

Bueno, ya que me acabo de dar cuenta de que no gano nada con estos fics, mejor lo continúo y sin más qué decir…

 **My Little Pony no me pertenece, solo hago este fanfic con el objetivo de entretener.**

Soarin observaba complacido las nubes a su alrededor, estaba por fin calmado, cosa que no le pasaba muy seguido en su ajetreada vida de Wonderbolt, y además disfrutaba de una buena compañía hablando sobre las formas que tenían las diferentes nubes que ocasionalmente se asemejaban a cosas de la vida cotidiana.

— Mira, aquella parece una espátula — sugirió Rainbow.

— Cierto, pero esa de allá es más parecida a un horno.

— Ni tanto, pero debes admitir que esa otra es igualita a un bol con algo de masa dentro.

— Un poco difícil, pero sí tiene esa forma.

— Algo me dice que ya sabemos quién está a cargo del clima de hoy — dijo ella con una risita disimulada.

— No me digas, y yo creía que con esas dos docenas de nubes con forma de muffin no te ibas a dar cuenta.

Los dos rieron al mismo tiempo en cuanto nombraron a la pegaso responsable del clima al mismo tiempo. Se cansaron de reír y se miraron uno al otro.

— Sabes, me divertí mucho — agregó la pegaso jugando un poco con su melena — , no siempre puedo tomarme las cosas con calma — y lo dice la pegaso que casi todo el día lo pasa en sus siestas.

— Eso es porque eres de las mejores voladoras, no te imagino haciendo algo a un ritmo pausado.

— Jeje, esa soy yo, haciendo toooodo rápido. Vuelo rápido, como rápido, corro rápido…

— Duermes rápido — agregó Soarin con una sonrisa triunfante.

— Yo…

— No necesitas decirlo, cualquiera se agotaría si volara tan rápido. Si vieras a Spitfire sin dormir su siesta de las dos de la tarde sabrías de lo que hablo, tiene un humor demasiado peligroso.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí, algunos la apodamos dragón con plumas cuando no nos oye.

 **Cloudsdale…**

La capitana de los Wonderbolt estaba revisando unas calificaciones en el campo de entrenamiento hasta que de repente sintió que algo la sacudía.

— ¿Sucede algo, capitana? — preguntó Fleet Foot.

— Digamos que mañana Soarin entrenará con peso extra en las alas.

 **Cafetería al aire libre en la feria tecnológica de Ponyville…**

— ¿Entonces solo tengo que presionar en compartir? — repasaba Twilight con Scootaloo.

— Sí.

— Y luego elijo la red en la que quiero compartirlo y listo ¿verdad?

— Tan simple como la avena.

— Bueno, intentemos.

Twilight prosiguió a compartir el video de Scootaloo en su, valga la redundancia, scooter. Presionó los iconos correspondientes desde su punto de vista y publicó el video en la web.

— Aquí tienes tu cosa smartphony grande — dijo Twilight devolviendo el aparato a su dueña — , muchas gracias.

— No es un smartphony es una Stablet.

— Oh, como sea, muchas gracias por prestármela.

Inmediatamente sonó el dispositivo móvil de Fluttershy.

— ¿Qué es? — preguntó Pinkie acercándose para ver.

— Es un anuncio de venta en una red social de compra y venta por ponynet… Aquí dice que está con un estado de cinco estrellas y que vale por lo menos 1000 bits, en descripción pone "Scootaloo, aprendiz de Twilight Sparkle".

— ¡TWILIGHT, METISTE LAS CUATRO PATAS! —gritó alarmada Pinkie.

— ¿Yo qué? — la alicornio no entendía.

— ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Acabas de poner a Scootaloo en venta por 1000 bits!

— ¿Qué? Yo creía que ese número era para calificar el video.

…

Spike, en cambio, tampoco la estaba pasando tan bien que digamos. La más joven de los Apple no dejaba de mirarlo, hasta pidió un batido doble con dos pajillas para compartir. Él insistió en comer sus gemas al vapor, un pedido especial, tratando de concentrarse en la comida, pero esto no evitaba que la potra terrestre se le acercara constantemente moviendo al asiento un poco a su lado recibiendo como respuesta que Spike moviera el suyo un poco más para alejarse de ella. Tantas veces repitieron el proceso en la mesa circular que ya habían dado un par de vueltas a la misma. Sweetie miraba encantada la divertida escena mientras que Big Mac aprovechaba las cortas ausencias de Fluttershy para dedicarle una mirada asesina al dragón de vez en cuando.

— Qué curioso ¿verdad? — dijo Spike para distraerla antes de que hiciera algo más atrevido.

— ¿qué cosa? — preguntó Apple Bloom mirándolo con dulzura.

— El que Twilight no haya pensado en repartirnos lugar de otra forma.

— No es curioso, yo creo que es el destino… Eso y unas cuantas canastas de manzanas zap que le prometí para la próxima cosecha.

— ¿Que tu queeeeeé?

…

— ¿Es usted Twilight Sparkle? — preguntó de repente un poni alto con un traje y gafas oscuras.

— Yo, eh, sí, creo que sí… ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

— ¿Usted puso este anuncio en ponybay? — preguntó mostrando el dichoso anuncio en su teléfono.

— Eh, ¿sí?

— Creemos que todo esto puede ser un malentendido, pero hay que verificar todo antes de hacer o no hacer algo. Sabe, el tráfico de menores es un delito muy grave y es penado por ley de forma muy severa.

— Yo creo que puedo explicarle, agente. Es solo una confusión con esas redes sociales, presioné el botón equivocado. Yo solo quería compartir el video de mi amiga para que lo vean unos conocidos en Canterlot. Yo nunca haría tal cosa como tratar de vender a un menor, eso es algo horrible.

En eso interrumpe el dragón bastante angustiado.

— ¡Twilight, cómo pudiste venderme a Apple Bloom de esa manera!

— Yoooooo…

En la otra mesa, sin embargo, Fluttershy observaba la escena sin poder articular palabra alguna. Hasta que su teléfono sonó por segunda vez.

— ¡AH,no puedo creerlo!

— ¿Eenoope? — pregunta Big Mac .

— Es mi… Mi hermano.

— ¿Eeyuup?

— Sí, el muy atrevido me envió una selfie.

— ¿Y?

— ¡Se sacó la selfie con su nueva novia!

Dijo un tanto agitada. El semental vio la fotografía que su novia le estaba mostrando, nada fuera de lo común, excepto por que la pareja no parecía ser para nada normal, uno para el otro diría alguno que otro entendido en la materia. Lástima que él no lo era, pero aun así lo pudo deducir.

— Ahora entiendo cómo se sintió Applejack en cuanto se enteró de lo nuestro.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Big Mac.

Dijo la pegaso señalando a la yegua en la fotografía que le mostraba al corcel en su smartphony. Ahora no sabía si estar más sorprendida por un tema o el otro, el posible arresto de Twilight o que su hermano esté saliendo con una de sus amigas.

No podía creerlo, su atención estaba ante la situación que le parecía más apremiante, sostuvo la mirada por unos momentos y decidió comentar la publicación.

 **Fluttershy:** En serio no puedo creerlo. Pero no deberías conformarte con alguien así, te mereces algo mejor en tu vida.

 **ZephyrBreeze:** ¡Hey, no dejaré que digas esas cosas sobre mi bonboncito!

 **Fluttershy:** Se lo estaba diciendo a Tree Huger.

 **TreeHuger:** Tranquiliza tus vibras, amiga. Si es tu hermano no debe ser tan malo.

 **Fluttershy:** En serio, no tienes idea.

 **BigMac:** Eeeyup.

 **PinkiePie:** Felicidades, creo que voy a tener que organizar dos fiestas de shipping, una para ustedes y otra para Flutters.

 **PinkiePie** :Uh UH, ya sé, podemos hacer una fiesta de shippeo doble.

 **PinkiePie:** ¡YA TENGO LA MEJOR IDEA!

 **CheeseSandwich: ¡** Una fiesta triple para cuando Soarin se decida!

 **PinkiePie:** ¡Una fiest… ¡Hey, yo iba a decir eso! .


	18. Chapter 18

**Ponys y Tecnología**

 **Parte 18**

 **Decición y con-fianza**

Saludos, estomado(a) lector(a), estoy muy contento de volver, después de mucho tiempo al fin puedo sacarme algo de la agenda para hacer lo que me gusta, espero sigas leyendo este fic. Bueno

Sin más qué decir…

 **My Little Pony no me pertenece, solo hago este fanfic con el objetivo de entretener.**

Ya había pasado un poco de tiempo, pero las cosas no parecían moverse en absoluto. La tarde a empezó a hacerse notar por los rayos intensos con los que calentaba el ambiente, preparándolo para que cambiara a una iluminación tenue pero cálida.

Soarin observaba recostado en una nube, Rainbow también lo hacía. No sospechaban que alguien por detrás les daría un susto memorable.

— Sabes, Rainbow, creo que contigo siempre me la he pasado muy bien, aunque fue hace poco que nos conocimos.

— Ni tan poco, ni tanto tiempo, fue hace como un par de años. Con eso puedes ver lo asombrosa que soy, porque en un año ya nos llevamos mejor que con alguien a quien conoces desde hace más tiempo.

— Eh, justo a eso quería llegar… No quiero parecer grosero ni nada, pero creo que dejamos a alguien esperando.

— No te preocupes por ella, estará bien al final, siempre lo está. Aunque nunca estará tan bien como yó.

— Esa es justo otra cosa de la que quería hablar — dijo acercando instintivamente su rostro al de la yegua.

— ¿No te gustaría esperar un poco para hablar de eso? — agregó la pegaso correspondiendo al gesto de la misma manera.

Ya estaban los dos casi al contacto mutuo cuando escucharon una voz.

— ¡Me llevan los corrales! ¡Rainbow, eres una tramposa!

— ¡Hey! Yo no hago trampa, solo estoy haciendo algo que los pegaso sí pueden hacer — se levantó la pegaso para discutir cara a cara con la granjera que curiosamente caminaba sobre una nube —, y una de ellas es volar y caminar sobre las nubes sin la ayuda de un unicornio.

— Eso es cierto, pero al menos no soy una de esas yeguas que se aprovechan de los demás para sacar ventaja.

— Lo dice la granjera que no sabe divertirse porque es adicta al trabajo.

— Sé muy bien cómo divertirme, solo que no eres de las que entiende de esas cosas.

— Eso dices, pero estoy segura de que no podrías acompañar a Soarin a ningún sitio sin ser un estorbo porque no puedes volar.

Había tocado una fibra sensible.

— Pues eso no tiene nada que ver, conmigo al menos no tendría que aguantar a una presumida que no hace más que alardear de lo "asombrosa" que es.

— ¡Retira lo dicho!

— No, no puedo porque es verdad.

— Aliento de manzana.

— Pegaso irresponsable.

— Amargada.

— Presumida.

— No eres más que una granjera torpe.

Inmediatamente se llevó los cascos a la boca al darse cuenta de lo que dijo. Su amiga y rival bajó la mirada y se cubrió el rostro con el sombrero para ocultar las lágrimas.

— Yo… Yo lo siento, no debí decir eso.

— …

— Si no quieres hablarme por un tiempo lo entenderé.

Applejack no dijo palabra alguna, se limitó a dar la vuelta y retirarse por donde vino. Rainbow, por su lado volteó para ver a Soarin, pero solo había un lugar vacío en la nube, por un momento se tomó las cosas con calma para pensar en lo que le dijeron.

 **Sweet Apple Acres, esa misma noche…**

Applejack contemplaba los campos con una botella de sidra de la cual bebía de vez en cuando, por alguna razón se sentía tranquila cuando se sentaba a la sombra de uno de los más viejos manzanos del huerto. Un trago y un momento de reflexión, luego repetía el proceso hasta vaciar la botella y buscaba una en la caja que tenía cerca suyo para repetir todo desde el principio. Al acabar su segunda botella ya tenía cierta dificultad para levantarse.

— No entiendo cómo le hacía la abuela para aguantar más de seis botellas — dijo en voz alta mientras veía el interior del recipiente vacío buscando la última gota.

— Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero ella era un pony diferente y vivía en tiempos diferentes.

— Ah, eres tú — dijo sin mostrar la más mínima sorpresa — ¿no tienes que cortejar a una pajarita azul?

— Por ahora prefiero estar con alguien que me conoce desde hace un buen tiempo — respondió el semental sentándose junto a ella con otra botella en el ala — ¿quieres?

— Gracias, estaba por buscar otra.

— Y dime ¿por qué estás aquí? Solo te veo en este sitio cuando algo malo pasa, o cuando no puedes dormir por tomar mucho café, o cuando tienes un rodeo al día siguiente, o cuando no puedes ayudar a Apple Bloom con su tarea porque es muy difícil…

— ¿Esa es tu forma de animarme?

— Ok, lo siento. Es solo que hay muy buenos recuerdos cerca de los manzanos viejos.

— Esa la atinaste, casi todas las cosas importantes en mi vida pasaron frente a estos árboles, son ya como parte de la familia.

— Eso ya lo sé, eres la pony que más se ha dedicado a la granja de manzanas. Antes ustedes me caían bien y luego fue mucho más cuando empezaron sus ventas de pasteles de manzana.

— Y yo creía que esa era la única razón por la que venías.

— Es cierto, a los amigos no se los olvida.

— ¿Y por qué estás aquí?

— ¿No te lo dije?

— Nooop, sigues siendo el mismo pegaso despistado de siempre, se te olvida lo que vas a decir y lo que tienes que hacer. No puedo creer que sigas con los wonderbolts si eres tan distraído.

— ¿Me vas a dar unos cuantos tragos de esa cidra o te la vas a acabar tu sola?

— Jeje, de eso mismo hablaba —respondió con una sonrisa.

— Y bueno, creo que ya es hora de hablar sobre un tema un tanto delicado.

— Oh, era eso…

Por un lado estaba una amiga con la que ya llevaba bastante confianza y por el otro estaba con una chica asombrosa que hace no tanto tiempo había conocido, por alguna razón se vio envuelto en este dilema, pero Soarin no iba a escapar de tomar una decisión, pues ya la había tomado hace no mucho tiempo, incluso antes de que llegara este fatídico día.

 **Entrada de la casa de Rainbow Dash, más tarde esa misma noche…**

Soarin se acercó al timbre electrónico y se confundió al ver todos los botones que tenía.

— Entiendo que a Rainbow le gusta ser y tener de lo mejor, pero no tenía por qué comprarse un timbre con intercomunicador de 20 botones — dijo para sus adentros —, creo que puede ser este botón azul.

— ¿Hola? ¿Quién es? — Responde una voz masculina.

— Hola, soy Soarin ¿Quién eres tú y qué haces en la casa de Rainbow Dash?

— ¿Rainbow Dash?… Oh, ya veo. Es solo una confusión, ella conectó mal su timbre y de alguna manera hace que uno de los botones se comunique con mi casa, pasa muy seguido.

— ¿En serio? — Se cuestionó Soarin cómo rayos le había hecho la pegaso para conectar su timbre con otra casa por error.

— Ya sabes cómo son estas cosas, ya casi todo funciona con ponynet y este es uno de esos nuevos timbres que se enlazan con tu smartphony y esas cosas.

— Vaya, y yo pensaba que estaba al día con esas cosas.

— No te preocupes, ya me voy a dormir, así que suerte con esa yegua.

— Eh, gracias… Creo que ahora intentaré con el rojo…

 **Comisaría de Ponyville…**

Una alicornio lavanda salía de una celda con la cara casi en el piso por la vergüenza, con la melena hecha un desastre y la mirada cansada. Su semblante cambió a uno de sorpresa al ver a alguien firmando los papeles para su fianza.

— ¡Cadence!

— Hola, Twilight ¿día difícil?

— No sabes cuánto te agradezco que me hayas sacado de este lugar. No te imaginas lo groseros que son algunos ponies, que no les gustan los libros, tampoco se llevan bien entre ellos, están muy divididos en dos grupos y a los demás que no son de su pandilla los tratan mal, pero lo peor fue que muchos me tiraron sus barras de jabón a los cascos en las duchas como si quisieran que las levantara, creo que lo hicieron a propósito.

— ¿Y lo hiciste? — Preguntó Cadance preocupada.

— Claro, como tengo un cuerno puedo levitar muchas cosas al mismo tiempo. Pero los muy molestos siguieron haciendo lo mismo como tres veces más. En serio les gusta molestar.

— Uf, yo creía que algo peor pasó — Suspiró aliviada —. Por cierto, ya aclaré el problema con las autoridades, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso de vender a Scootaloo.

— ¿Y el malentendido con Spike?

— También lo arreglé, lo declaré como una transacción familiar.

— ¿Una qué?

— Es cuando se hace un convenio entre dos familias. Como Spike es legalmente de tu familia, estabas con todas las de la ley para hacer un trato con otra familia, eso se hace muy seguido. Lo único que hacía falta era el consentimiento con su confirmación de Spike, porque el de Apple Bloom ya había sido dado.

— ¿Y cómo conseguiste que Spike aceptara dos veces?

— El amor siempre encuentra su camino.

 **Flashback…**

— Spike — le pregunta Cadance mientras come una hamburguesa de heno frito — ¿Estás de acuerdo con la transacción familiar que te involucra?

— ¿Qué cosa? No te pude oír bien porque estaba comiendo mi hamburguesa.

— ¿Sabes cuál es la séptima nota musical?

— Si.

— ¿Y cuál es?

— SI.

— Gracias, Spike, con eso terminamos.

— Una cosa ¿Quién es este señor? — señaló con el pulgar a un pony de traje con unos papeles que estaba sellando.

— Solo es un notario que me está acompañando para ayudar a Twilight.

 **Fin del flashback…**

— ¿Y así de fácil?

— Claro, solo necesitaba confirmarlo en frente de un notario y todo estaba listo, los sellos fueron puestos en el documento y todo fue hecho legalmente. Digamos que ahora tienes dos cuñadas.

— Vaya, eso es muy repentino, y algo trágico para Spike.

— No del todo, pero mira el lado positivo, al menos a Spike le ahorramos el problema de buscar pareja cuando crezca.

— Sí, pero ¿no se sentirá un poquitín incómodo porque lo hayan engañado?

— Eso déjaselo a la princesa del amor, lidiar con estas cosas es mi especialidad.

— Hoy fue un día muy largo, mejor lo dejo como está y me voy a dormir.

— Bueno — se despedía la princesa Cadance levantando vuelo —, me alegre haber sido de ayuda, nos vemos otro día.

— ¡Espera, no sé cómo llegar al castillo desde la comisaría!

— Usa un mapa.

— Pero no hay tiendas de mapas abiertas a estas horas.

— Entonces descarga uno con la aplicación de navegación de tu teléfono, nos vemooooos.

Cantó Cadance volando a toda prisa para dar por terminada su conveniente aparición a favor de su cuñada. Claro, ella no estaba consciente de la dificultad que para Twilight representaban las aplicaciones del mundo moderno, su vieja y confiable máquina binaria era lo que le funcionaba y lo que más le gustaba en su laboratorio, ciencia a la antigua, donde ponías en papel las ecuaciones y solucionabas los problemas aritméticos sin la ayuda de una calculadora. Buenos tiempos fueron, pero fueron, porque ahora es el futuro.

Twilight trataba de abrir la app de navegación en su teléfono, pero de alguna manera acababa en distintos lugares según el mapa descargado.

— Según esto estoy cerca de la Montaña del Grifo Azul… ¡No hay ninguna montaña de grifos por estos lares!… ¡Carruajes, esto es un mapa de Draguentina!… ¡Por última vez, aparato infernal, no estoy en las cataratas de Neigara!

Finalmente, la princesa de la amistad estaba tan frustrada que arrojó el aparato al suelo. Con su mirada perdida decidió tomar unos segundos para contemplar el cielo ya estrellado y buscar con la vista alguna constelación, claro que era un poco más sencillo contemplar las estrellas con un telescopio, pero así era suficiente para ella. Encontró un momento de paz y se fue a recoger el dichoso aparato inteligente.

— Me pregunto por qué los llaman teléfonos inteligentes si los ponies hacen cosas muy tontas con ellos. Suelen sacarse fotos en situaciones ridículas, haciendo caras tontas, fotografían su comida, escriben pensamientos casi tan incoherentes como los de Pinkie en la vida cotidiana y otras cosas raras.

Suspira ya un poco más tranquila, hasta que el tono de llamada casi le da un ataque al corazón.

— Eh… ¿Hola? — contestó un poco nerviosa.

— Hola ¿puedes salir, por favor? Ya llevo como diez intentos para hablar contigo.

— ¿Diez intentos?

— No te sorprendas, es que tu timbre electrónico tiene muchos botones.

— ¿De qué hablas? Yo no tengo un timbre electrónico.

— Un momento… ¿Princesa Twilight?

— Eh, sí, este es mi teléfono.

— Oh, creo que todavía no le doy al indicado, mis disculpas, soy Soarin y solo trataba de contactar a Rainbow, estoy a la puerta de su casa, pero hay un montón de botones en su timbre electrónico y me estoy confundiendo con esta cosa.

— ¿Y no intentaste llamarla desde tu teléfono al de ella para evitarte tantas molestias? — Se oye un golpe de casco contra la frente — ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, es solo que no sé por qué no se me había ocurrido antes. Gracias por la idea.

— Aprovechando que estoy hablando con un experto en viajes y todas esas cosas ¿sabes cómo llegar al castillo de la amistad desde la comisaría de Ponyville?

 **Entrada de la casa de Rainbow…**

— Oh, eso es simple, si no sabes cómo llegar, solo tienes que volar un poco hacia arriba hasta que puedas ver el castillo, entonces solo es ir en línea recta — ahora Soarin escucha un golpe de pezuña contra la frente — Princesa ¿se encuentra bien?

— No es nada — Contesta Twilight apenada —, ya me tengo que ir, adiós.

— Ok, adiós.

Soarin ya había tomado una decisión y quería terminar de contárselo a las dos yeguas. No entendía en su totalidad cómo se sentían las dos amigas después de haber discutido de una forma que no era propia de ellas, pero al menos sabía en su interior que esto no debía extenderse por más tiempo, así que hizo lo que todo buen Wonderbolt haría, tomaría cartas en el asunto y actuaría de la forma más rápida posible, ya solo faltaba que una más se enterara de la decisión tomada y no pensaba hacer esperar la noticia otra hora, así que tomó su teléfono y buscó a Rainbow entre sus contactos.

— Muy bien, es hora de terminar con esta pelea de amigas.

* * *

Y bueno, con eso hasta ahora, agradezco mucho la paciencia al esperar que continúe el fic, he estado muuuuuy ocupado, pero ahora se presentó algo de tiempo libre para continuar, un abrazo y un gracias a todos los que leen y comentan con sus animadores reviews.

Sin más qué decir, se despide Old Grimie


	19. Chapter 19

**Pony y Tecnología**

 **Parte 19**

 **Habitación y notificación**

Saludos, estamos de vuelta, aunque no es gratis.

Ya que contamos con nuevos patrocinadores, nos vemos en la obligación de incluir una sutil referencia al mismo para que nos sigan dando el patrocinio que nos permite escribir este fic, nos hemos esforzado mucho para que no se note demasiado. Bueno, sin más qué decir…

 **My Little Pony no me pertenece, solo hago este fanfic con el objetivo de entretener.**

Una voz grabada se hizo escuchar.

— "En este momento el usuario al que intenta llamar no se encuentra disponible o está fuera de rango, también es posible que su dispositivo esté apagado para evitar la llamada de cierto pony porque se siente avergonzada por una pelea que tuvo con una amiga por un semental, de ser ese el caso no se rinda y vuelva a intentarlo más tarde. También puede intentar volar hasta la ventana de la pony en cuestión, porque no suele cerrar las ventanas con seguro. Adiositooooo."

Era obvio que la empresa telefónica había contratado a cierta yegua rosada para los mensajes pre grabados.

— Bueno, no se hable más — se dijo Soarin a sí mismo —, vamos allá.

Con determinación, pero también con cautela, se elevó hasta la ventana de la que suponía sería la habitación de Rainbow Dash. Revisó la ventana y, como Pinkie predijo, no tenía el seguro puesto y pudo entrar con el sigilo de un experto acosador.

La escena no pintaba nada bien, había un montón de envases de helado en el suelo de la habitación, una cuchara todavía sucia y varios DVDs fuera de sus estuches, la mayoría eran de películas no muy propias de Rainbow, lo que le hizo sospechar que las había rentado hace poco.

— ¿Rentar películas románticas cuando puedes descargarlas?

Se preguntó Soarin en voz baja, pero se quedó con la boca abierta cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y vio pasar al interior del cuarto a una pegaso de melena arco iris con una toalla cubriendo parte de su cuerpo y otra en la cabeza.

— ¡So So So…!

— ¡Rain Rain Rain…!

— ¡Maldito degenerado, deja de mirarme como un pervertido y voltea!

— Oh, lo siento, no era mi intención, aunque no creo que me arrepienta de lo que acabo de ver.

 **Cinco minutos después…**

— Agh, mi cabeza — se quejó el pegaso levantándose del suelo frotando la parte dolida — ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

— Nada — respondió la pegaso —, solo lo que tenía que pasar.

— Qué extraño, solo recuerdo que entré para contarte algo y luego vi…

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué viste? — preguntó RD alistando una sartén que convenientemente había sacado de la cocina.

— Eh, nada, no vi nada.

— Así está mejor, ahora ¿qué querías contarme?

— Es sobre el asunto con Applejack.

Inmediatamente Rainbow sintió como si algo la hubiese atravesado, como si fuera un rayo, para ser exactos. Una sensación extraña la invadió, para empeorarlo había olvidado apagar el televisor en que se reproducía la película que tenía de fondo musical la canción "Love words" interpretada por JoyDreamer.

— Y yyo… Yo no tengo ya nada que ver con eso.

Dijo con la voz entrecortada volteando con la vista dispersa, tratando de encontrar alguna cosa con la que pudiese evitar cruzar miradas con Soarin. Encontró el pretexto perfecto al ver los DVDs en el suelo y comenzó a recogerlos.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— No, nada… Solo es que … Soy una tonta — dijo como si nada.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Es que olvidé que tengo que guardar estas películas para devolverlas.

Soarin no se creía esa excusa, por algo dijo que era "una tonta", estaba enojada consigo misma y la lágrima que dejó caer encima de uno de los discos de plástico lo confirmaba.

— Sabes, yo tengo un amigo que siempre comete el error de no devolver los discos en su estuche correspondiente. Un disco fuera de su lugar puede ser muy molesto.

— ¿Y el de la tienda de películas no se enoja con él?

— A veces sí — la orejas de RD estaban caídas —, pero siempre entiende que no todos los ponies pueden poner el disco en la caja correcta, ni la palabra correcta.

— Ese amigo tuyo es muy descuidado con el vendedor de películas.

— No siempre, sea lo que sea que pase no es suficiente para que se lleve mal con el vendedor, siempre acaban olvidando lo que el otro hace y quedan como si nada hubiese pasado.

— ¿Y crees que a mí me pase lo mismo con Applejack?

— Sabes que ella siempre tendrá un lugar en su corazón para perdonar a una buena amiga.

Un momento de silencio le permitió ordenar bien sus ideas y sentimientos, así que la pegaso se animó a preguntar.

— ¿Ya tomaste una decisión?

— Sí — respondió inmediatamente, lo cual RD sintió como un balde de agua fría en el lomo.

— No me sorprendería el resultado.

— Estoy de acuerdo, aunque también me siento un poco culpable por lo que voy a decir.

— No te sientas mal, es tu elección y la respeto — dijo alistando el corazón para la puñalada más dolorosa que podría recibir — … Solo prométeme algo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Que podemos seguir siendo amigos.

— Eso sería muy difícil, porque ya no te puedo ver de la misma forma y puede llegar a ser bastante incómodo.

— Lo entiendo, después de todo, ¿a quién le gusta que una pony le diga algo muy ofensivo a su mejor amiga?

— A ningún pony, yo me incluyo.

Otro par de lágrimas cayeron sobre los círculos de plástico con las portadas románticas grabadas encima. Sus ojos empezaron a enrojecer y sus dientes crujieron por la presión con la que cerraba la boca por el coraje que sentía. Estaba de espaldas al pegaso porque no quería que la viera llorar, estaba de espaldas porque no quería verlo ya que se lanzaría encima de él si lo veía a los ojos. Usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para contenerse y mantener la compostura. En su mente ella ya dedujo que Soarin había elegido y que no sería ella, pero quería confirmarlo. Era muy doloroso preguntar directamente, así que preguntó de una forma un poco más sutil.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en venir?

— Porque estuve un buen rato en Sweet Apple Acres — respondió serio.

Ya no podía aguantar más.

— Vete… ¡VETE, NO VOLVERÉ A MOLESTARLOS!

— No puedo...

Concluyó con la razón por la que no podía retirarse.

— Porque te elegí a ti.

Rainbow soltó todo lo que sostenía entre sus cascos, una lágrima salió, fue seguida por otra y otra más, hasta hacer que su rostro quedara empapado. Una sonrisa temblorosa se formaba en su rostro. Por un momento se sintió sola, pero eso acabó en cuanto sintió al cálido contacto de Soarian rodeándola con sus patas frontales y sus alas.

— Nunca podré verte de la misma forma, porque eres más que una amiga para mi.

— Eres muy cruel, sabes que estoy demasiado sensible como para pegarte en la cara por hacerme pasar el momento más duro de mi vida.

— Yo sé de una forma mejor de desquitarte.

Dijo acercando su rostro al de RD. Ella cerró sus ojos y sintió el contacto en sus labios.

 **Castillo de Twilight…**

La princesa de la amistad entró por la puerta principal y se sentó en el sillón más cercano que pudo encontrar.

— Ah, ahora puedo descansar un poco, lástima que no me haya dado tiempo a dejar algo de chocolate calentando.

Y entonces escuchó un ruido, una puerta abierta y cerrada con celeridad. Intrigada por el sonido, se acercó al lugar del que dedujo provenía, dio con la entrada trasera al castillo, cerca de la cocina. Sus sentidos se agudizaron para encontrar al invasor de su propiedad.

— ¿Spike, eres tu?

— ¿Twilight? — preguntó una voz asustada desde la alacena.

— Sí, soy Twilight.

— Oh, menos mal que te encuentro, estoy escondiéndome, por favor solo déjame un poco de comida de vez en cuando hasta que todo pase.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Hay algo malo que está pasando?

La respuesta se hizo dar inmediatamente. Se oyeron los golpes de un casco contra la puerta de la entrada principal.

— ¡Ya voy! — contestó Twilight tele transportándose hasta la entrada principal — … Oh, hola Apple Bloom.

— Hola Twilight, estoy buscando a Spike, creo que se perdió mientras buscaba unas cuantas manzanas en el mercado. No sé por qué se fue de la granja a comprar manzanas tan tarde, todos saben que los mercados cierran a estas horas.

— ¿En serio? yo creí que ibas a mencionar el hecho de que no tiene sentido buscar manzanas en otro lugar más que en Sweet Apple Acres.

— Vaya, no lo había visto así.

— Eh ¿Eso que tienes en la cabeza es un velo?

— Oh, claro ¿no me queda lindo?

— Eh…

La princesa ya había entendido de qué es estaba escondiendo su escamado amigo/hermano. La única solución que se le ocurrió fue aumentar el tiempo de espera.

— Sabes, Spike no puede hacer nada en este momento, necesitan tomarse las cosas con calma.

— No me importa esperar, siempre y cuando no sean más de unos minutos.

Esta potra estaba llevando a ciertos extremos su obsesión con el dragón, pero la princesa estaba ya muy cansada como para lidiar con los juegos infantiles de su alumna.

— Mira, si te digo dónde está Spike ¿no le harás nada hasta aclarar todo?

— Yo creo.

— Con eso me basta, espera un momento en la sala de lectura.

Apple Bloom se sentó en un sofá en la sala de lectura, no tomó más de dos minutos para que la princesa y el dragón aparecieran.

— ¡Spike! — dijo AB emocionada.

— ¡Twilight, esto no es un pastel de gemas, es Apple Bloom! — reclamó Spike.

— Ok, no lo es — admitió la princesa —, pero tampoco puedes escapar como un cobarde, por eso te traje para que arregles el asunto hablando como un ser civilizado.

— ¿Y por qué no lo arreglas tu, ya que sabes tanto sobre problemas entre ponies?

— Este es un tema diferente, además ya me dio flojera porque este fue un día bastante largo, así que resuelvan esto entre ustedes.

Afortunadamente, para Twilight, las otras CMC entraron por una ventana con la velocidad que solo se puede obtener empleando una catapulta de helado, ya que el cañón de fiestas estaba en mantenimiento.

— ¿Ves, Scoots? Con la catapulta de Pinkie fue más que suficiente.

— Sí, la potencia fue buena, pero me habría gustado más que apuntaras a la dirección correcta desde el primer intento.

— Eso no fue mi culpa, el mapa giraba cuando giraba mi stablet.

— Tienes que ser más cuidadosa al usar esas apps, tenemos suerte de que al tercer intento llegáramos al castillo.

— Bueno, pero ya llegamos, así que…

Las dos dijeron al unísono "¡Cutie Mark Crusaders, terapeutas de amigas obsesionadas con dragones morados YAY!".

Música para los oídos deTwilight, quien decidió dejar todo en los cascos de Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo. Se limitó a saludar y despedirse para subir hacia su habitación en busca de un sueño reparador.

Las CMC esperaron a que su mentora se retirara para que las dos potrillas cambiaran su misión.

— "Cutie Mark Crusaders, damas de honor de matrimonio forzado, YAY"

Spike habría huido de no ser por las cuerdas con las que ya estaba atado.

 **Casa de Rainbow…**

Sus labios se separaron para poder respirar nuevamente, su rostro no estaba seco todavía por las lágrimas que ahora brotaban por un motivo diferente, por felicidad.

— Yo creí que la habías elegido a ella, ya sabes, por cómo me comporté esta tarde — dijo algo avergonzada.

— Por un momento también pensé lo mismo, pero luego vi que tenía una razón para estar contigo. Eso fue suficiente para mi.

— ¿Una razón?

— Claro, y es una muy fuerte como para ignorarla.

— ¿Y cuál es?

— No te preocupes, tienes mucho tiempo para averiguarlo.

— ¡Hey, no es justo!

— Jeje, no te enojes… Aunque te ves muy linda cuando te enojas.

— "Muy linda" ¿eh? — respondió con sarcasmo.

— No te enojes. Mejor te explico lo que iba a contarte sobre Applejack.

— ¿No era eso de que me elegiste a mí?

— Nop, era sobre su discusión y también un poco sobre lo nuestro.

— ¿Y qué te dijo?

— Applejack me dijo que quería hacer las paces contigo y que estaba dispuesta a perdonarte y que apoyaría nuestra relación con una sola condición.

— ¿Cuál?

— Bueno…

 _ **Ha encontrado su establo ideal y al precio ideal?**_

 _ **Se ha preguntado cuántos establos se encuentran en ponynet a diferentes precios?**_

 _ **TRIESTABLO hace la búsqueda en cientos de sitios web por usted y le ayuda a encontrar su establo ideal al precio ideal.**_

 _ **Establos? TRIESTABLO.**_

— ¿Estás bromeando? — preguntó RD sin creer lo que Soarin le acababa de explicar.

— Bueno, solo que son al amenos tres veces a la semana.

— ¿Recuerdas que hace poco dijiste que me veo "muy linda" cuando me enojo?

— Eh, sí.

— Pues verás… Ahora me voy a poner REALMENTE HERMOSA.

Soarin traga saliva.

* * *

Un verdadero gusto volver a saber de ustedes, estimados lectores y lectoras, espero les guste cómo va el fic, claro que todavía falta un poquitín más para concluir, porque al menos tenemos que aclara la duda sobre cómo le fue a nuestro amigo de escamas púrpuras, o también el destino de algunos de nuestros amigos en las historias paralelas.

Una vez más me gustaría decir que es un placer saber que alguien lee esto.

Bueno, sin más qué decir, se despide Old Grimie.


	20. Chapter 20

**Pony y Tecnología**

 **Parte 20**

 **You know what I mean**

Saludos, estamos de vuelta, aunque no es gratis.

Bueno, sin más qué decir…

 **My Little Pony no me pertenece, solo hago este fanfic con el objetivo de entretener.**

Como muchas de las cosas que pasan en la vida, algo inesperado se preparaba en el laboratorio secreto de certa pony. Algo tan inesperado que acabaría por sorprender a todos, incluso a los mismos creadores del objeto en cuestión. Esa habría sido la noche más sombría para ciertos ponies en Canterlot, excepto que eran las 8:00 AM, el sol brillaba y estaban en Ponyville.

— Por fin, con esto dejaremos atrás al pela papas con bluetooth, nadie volverá a hablar de ese invento — dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa por demás maléfica en su rostro.

— Sigo sin entender por qué no te gusta ese invento, un pela papas con bluetooth siempre será útil en la cocina, mucho más si tienes un reproductor mp3 inalámbrico.

— No es por eso, sino por las consecuencias de usarlo, mi querido Cheese. Hace mucho tiempo mi padre, Igneus Rock Pie, conocido entre sus más cercanos amigos como Igneous el estoico usuario de la tecnología ancestral equestre que tuvo que ser dejada por lo peligrosa que…

 **Un poco más tarde, Sweet Apple Acres… En el granero, para ser más exactos…**

Rainbow Dash miraba impotente cómo su amiga hacía de las suyas con su actual novio, la indignación llenaba todo su ser y los celos hervían su sangre hasta casi el punto de explotar. El sudor en la frente de Applejack y la expresión de gran satisfacción en su rostro hacían que la wonderbolt crugiera los dientes luchando por no saltar a dar mordizcos asesinos como lo haría una bestia salvaje.

La escena se prolongó por poco más de media hora. Rainbow solo podía observar y Applejack se llevaba toda la satisfacción de participar ella sola con el pegaso. Su disfrute se notaba cada vez que Soarin acercaba sus labios a esa superficie suave y cálida que reclamaba por su contacto, que la probara y saboreara lo más apasionada y profundamente posible. La textura y el aroma obligaban al semental a no despegarse por instinto, un éxtasis que solamente los conocedores de este acto sabrían entender, pero no describir a su totalidad por el límite que tienen las palabras.

— Uff — exhaló la terrestre algo exhausta —, parece que eres insasiable (guiño) ¿quieres ir por otra ronda?

— Eeeeeeee

Soarin no sabía qué decir, porque el resoplido de su novia estaba tan fuerte que era imposible disimular.

— Anímate, la segunda será mucho más caliente y deliciosa, poque ya entré en ritmo por estar haciéndolo toda la mañana — le dijo al oído.

Esto elevó las espectativas del pegaso, tanto que por un segundo se olvidó del mundo entero y asintió en silencio, ante lo cual la granjera sonrió y se alejó un poco.

— De acuerdo, vaquero, pero primero tengo que refrescarme un poco. Pero no te preocupes, luego te enseño algo que estuve guardando para ocasiones especiales (otro guiño).

A solas con Rainbow, Soarin no sabía si sentirse feliz por la nueva experiencia o sentirse amenazado por la ira de su novia. Bueno, de estar condenado lo estaba, mucho muy condenado. Pero al menos moriría contento.

— ¿Así que quieres otra ronda? — Sip, su vida corría peligro.

— Yo… Eh. No no sabría decirlo, pero es que no se qué es lo que podría hacer.

— ¿Qué tal decirle que "no" a Applejack? — dijo la pegaso con una mirada asesina.

— Eso es fácil para ti.

— Y debería de serlo también para ti.

— Lo siento, es que es tan dulce e irresistible. Por fuera se ve tan firme y dura, pero por dentro es tan suave y dulce, su calidez te hace sentir que no hay nada más en este mundo y que puedes ser feliz sin importar lo que pase a tu alrededor. Solo importa saborear ese néctar de su interior y sentir cómo su temperatura se nivela con la tuya y luego no puedes separarte ni aunque lo intentes.

— ¿A-así te hace sentir? — dijo un poco ruborizada.

— Bueno, al menos así lo describo, es muy complejo… Mira, siento mucho hacerte sentir tan incómoda, pero esto no es por mucho tiempo.

— E-está bien — dijo con algo de dificultad — , solo no olvides que ya le perteneces a alguien y que eso no va a cambiar.

— Claro, eso no lo cambiaría nunca.

Ante la reafirmación de Soarin, se escuchó una voz campirana entrar al lugar con un tono casi cantado.

— ¿Listo para la segunda ronda? Si quieren Rainbow también puede unírsenos.

El rostro de Rainbow llegó al mismo tono rojizo de una de las franjas de su melena.

 **Laboratorio secreto de Pinkie…**

— … para la salvación de Equestria Pie.

— Vaya, es un título muy largo — reconoció Cheese bastante sorprendido — ¿Y qué le pasó con el pela papas con bluetooth que no le gusta tanto?

— Esa es otra larga historia.

— Yo creí que era la que me estabas contando.

— Oh, sí, disculpa, voy a terminar de contarla…. Todo empezó cuando Igneus Rock Pie, más conocido como Igneous Rock el estoico usuario de la tecnología ancestral equestre…

 **En la prestigiosa tienda de productos de la familia Apple…**

— ¿Y dices que con esa cuenta puedo guardar mis fotos y mi música en la ponynet? — preguntó la alicornio mientras consultaba sobre los servicios de la tienda en compañía de Moon Dancer, su amiga de la infancia.

— Claro, te permite guardar mucha información en la ponynet para que puedas usarla desde cualquier computadora.

— ¿Y funcionará con mi tele?

— Bueno, no está hecha para la tele, pero puedes usarla para un dispositivo adicional por twifi.

— ¿Y eso funcionará con mi tele?

— Bueno, puedes ver videos en ponytube.

— Bueno, si tiene todas esas ventajas entonces no tendría inconveniente en pagar por esa cuenta.

— Claro, aunque también podrías crearte una cuenta cuenta Giggle, te ofrece lo mismo solo que gratis. Mira, este es un panfleto con los detalles.

Tras una lectura rápida, la princesa de la amistad estaba lista para hacer sus preguntas a Moon Dancer.

— ¿Y esto también ofrece un espacio para mis fotos y música en la ponynet?

— Sí.

— ¿Y también me permite compartir videos en ponytube?

— Claro.

— Y puedo usarla para enlazar mis distintos aparatos?

— Sí.

— Suena bien, pero tengo una consulta más.

— Adelante, pregunta lo que quieras.

— ¿Funcionará con mi tele?

 **Laboratorio secreto de Pinkie…**

— … para la salvación de Equestria Pie entró en el ejército de la princesa Celestia. Su reputación todavía no era tan buena porque había cometido un error el primer día de entrenamiento.

— ¿Qué hizo? ¿entró en el baño de las yeguas? ¿le faltó el respeto a un oficial? ¿usó el equipo equivocado y acabó en un incidente que recordarán por toda su vida los ponies afectados?

— No, se comió por accidente una de las píldoras de veneno equino para los ponies espía en el almuerzo. Así es como descubrió que siempre fue alérgico al veneno equino.

— Vaya ¿estaba entrenando para ser un espía? ¿y cómo acabó comiendo veneno equino en el almuerzo, no guardan esas cosas en un almacén?

— Para algunos ponies es muy difícil diferenciar la cafetería del almacén secreto de armas super secretas.

— ¿En serio?

— Es que era viernes.

— Eso tiene sentido, a cualquiera le puede pasar, continúa.

— Sí, su alergia al veneno equino fue un gran obstáculo en su carrera. Casi lo excluyen del programa de entrenamiento, pero había una vacante en la cocina y le dieron el puesto.

— Y supongo que allí le pasó algo con el pela papas con bluetooth.

— Tuvo que pelar muchas papas, tantas papas que acabó con los cascos muy desgastados. Pero un día, una amiga, un león un muñeco de hoja lata y un espantapájaros le regalaron un pela papas.

— ¿Y eso fue todo?

— No, primero peló papas más rápido de lo normal, luego lo hizo tan rápido que nadie podía creer que en la comida siempre tenían papas, demasiadas papas. Era tan bueno que lo promovieron, siempre usando su pela papas para todo, incluso para limpiar los baños.

— Bueno, esto ya se está poniendo raro.

— Cada puesto que le dieron lo superó gracias a su mejor herramienta, el pela papas. Hasta que un día se ganó el puesto que estaba justo por debajo del de agente de las fuerzas especiales para misiones imposibles de Equestria.

— Hasta ahora solo suena a que le fue bien con su pela papas.

— Eso fue hasta que le dijeron que no tenía lo necesario para ser un verdadero agente. Por eso trabajó en el laboratorio durante mucho tiempo para convertir su mejor herramienta en un instrumento perfecto. Entonces sucedió, nació el pela papas con bluetooth.

— Asombroso.

— Y en cuanto le mostró sus avances a los directivos le concedieron el ascenso a agente especial.

— ¿Y qué hay de malo con eso? Consiguió lo que quería.

— No del todo, le dieron el puesto, pero cuando llegó el día que le asignarían su primera misión…

— ¿Sufrió un accidente? ¿le tendieron una trampa? ¿por qué te sigo interrumpiendo si quiero saber?

— … En el día que se supone que le asignarían su primera misión… Era el día de su retiro, desde entonces esa cosa le trae malos recuerdos, eso es mucho peor cuando eres quien vende esos pela papas con bluetooth formando una empresa multimillonaria.

— ¡No inventes!

— No inventé nada, mi papá fue quien inventó el pela papas con bluetooth.

— Por eso, tu padre es el inventor de uno de los mejores inventos de la historia equina y además es multimillonario, pero ¿para qué la granja de rocas?

— Es solo una fachada, además no quería que creciéramos como unas ponies mimadas y engreídas.

— Bueno, eso explica tu conflicto con el pela papas con bluetooth y la granja de rocas de tu familia, además del punto láser rojo que me está apuntando ahora, sospecho que es cortesía del señor Pie.

— Nieeeeegh — se rió incómoda —, esa es su forma de decir que quiere que vayas a conocer a la familia… Y que si me pones un casco encima te matará.

Cheese traga saliva.

 **Castillo de Twilight…**

Apple Bloom estaba luciendo un hermoso velo que le llegaba a la mitad del rostro y un vestido blanco, con Scootaloo vestida de capitán de un crusero y una generosa cantidad de peluches como testigos, la ceremonia estaba celebrándose. Claro, Spike estaba atado y amordazado.

— Muy bien, ahora digan sus votos. Empecemos con la novia.

— Spike, siempre supe que estábamos destinados a estar juntos para el resto de nuestras vidas, así que ya no voy a luchar contra el destino y voy a unirme a ti para siempre.

— Gracias, ahora que continúe el novio.

— Nho fufeo fefifhab.

— Ups, se me olvidaba — y le quitó la mordaza.

— Puaj, quería … decía que no puedo repirar.

— Bien, ese es un voto muy raro, pero sirve para esta ocasión.

— ¡Eso no era lo que…

Y lo amordazaron otra vez. La ceremonia estaba por continuar, pero fue interrumpida por una llamada que contestó Scootaloo en su celular.

— ¿Hola?… Sí, Rarity… Claro, el vestido quedó precioso, gracias por hacerlo a pesar de tener tan poco tiempo… Eh, no lo creo… un momento ¿qué?… ¡No, no era para ella!

En eso entra Sweetie entra con la respiración agitada.

— Chicas, no encuentro mi vestido ¿cómo se supone que voy a casarme si no tengo un vestido?

Scootaloo finalizó la llamada al darse cuenta de la confusión, Sweetie creyó que el vestido era para ella, ya que sus medidas eran similares a las de Apple Bloom… Admitámoslo, casi todas las potrillas tienen las mismas medidas.

— ¡Apple Bloom, qué henos haces con mi vestido! (tonada de órgano de telenovelas)

 **En el granero de Sweet Apple Acres…**

Ambos pegasos cayeron al suelo rendidos, todo parecía indicar que su más natural intinto estaba satisfecho, por otro lado, la granjera terrestre veía con cierta gracia cómo los pegasos se rendían ante ella y su talento natural para estas cosas, nunca se debe subestimar a un pony terrestre.

— ¿Quieren continuar?¿o es demasiado para ustedes?

El orgullo de Soarin y Rainbow Dash se encendió y extendió sus capacidades físicas para continuar y contender como seres dignos de admiración.

— No — dijo el pegaso —, no fue suficiente.

— Ajá — dijo con una voz arrogante —, eso quiere decir que tendré que usar aquello que mi abuela me dijo que guardara para cuando me casara.

— Adelante, haz lo mejor que puedas, vaquerita — dijo Ranboiw desafiante a pesar de estar agotada y todavía jadeando por la ola de placer que hace poco sintió.

— Muy bien todos los ponies prepárense. He aquí — se dio la vuelta y sacó algo cubierto con una tela blanca — el pastel de doble glaseado interno de manzanas y peras bañadas en miel, almendras y un toque de canela.

Sip, Applejack estaba usando a Soarin como potrillo de indias para probar sus nuevas recetas. Él no tenía problema con eso, pero a Rainbow le despertaba la sensación más irritante en su vida ver a su pony especial siendo alimentado por aquella que es su rival en todo, peor era ver el placer en el rostro de Soarin cuando saboreaba cada bocado como si fuese a llegar a una especie de orgasmo culinario. Ahora los dos estaban al borde de un derrame cerebral por la ola de sabor que experimentaron juntos. Estaban ya más que satisfechos. Pero este no es momento de rendirse, su orgullo estaba en juego y tenían que seguir hasta vencer, hasta probar todos los deliciosos pasteles de Applejack.

* * *

Y bueno ¿qué creían que estaban haciendo entre los tres?

Un placer volver a escribir y un gran agradecimiento a quienes siguen leyendo.

Sin más qué decir, se despide Old Girmie


	21. Chapter 21

**Pony y Tecnología**

 **Parte 21**

 **Uno que otro malentendido**

Saludos, ahora toca hablar un poco de mi persona.

Me gusta respirar, me hace sentir vivo y ya fue suficiente sobre mi persona, sin más qué decir…

 **My Little Pony no me pertenece, solo hago este fanfic con el objetivo de entretener.**

Leyendo con voz de Twilight.

" _Querida princesa Celestia:_

 _Hace mucho tiempo, gracias a usted, descubrí lo maravillosa que es la amistad a través de seis singulares ponies que conocí en Ponyville. Aunque al principio no creí que alguien como yo llegaría a formar una relación tan estrecha con personalidades y gustos tan diferentes a los míos, llegué a tenerles tanto cariño como si fuesen de mi propia familia._

 _Sin embargo, ahora tengo algo qué consultarle, es un problema relacionado con la amistad. Sé que suena raro que la princesa de la amistad pida consejo sobre su especialidad, pero hasta el mejor puede necesitar algo de ayuda y quiero pedírsela por ser usted de mucha confianza, en especial porque a veces me siento un poco avergonzada por preguntar sobre estos asuntos._

 _Mi consulta es la siguiente: ¿Cómo hago para agregar contactos en facehoof? Traté de preguntarle a Spike, pero se quedó riéndose de mi por media hora._

 _Espero su respuesta, su fiel estudiante Twilight Sparkle."_

— JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA — se reía el señor del caos.

— ¡Ya, Discord, dame esa carta de Twilight y déjame leerla — exigió la princesa del sol.

— Lo siento, querida, pero es que Twilight es taaaaan divertida, y yo creía que Pinkie era la mejor contando chistes.

— Deja que yo juzgue si es algo gracioso o no.

Después de hablar, la princesa levitó la carta hasta tenerla en frente de su rostro para poder leerla, acción que le tomó muy poco tiempo y no tardó en soltar unas elegantes carcajadas junto a Discord.

— ¿No te dije que era en verdad buena con los chistes?

— No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo, Discord — respondió Celestia entre risas —. En serio, no hay pony en Equestria que no sepa usar facehoof, Twilight es simplemente ingeniosa.

Tras un par de minutos de risa y recordatorios de divertidas anécdotas de sus largas vidas como seres inmortales, llegó una segunda carta. Al igual que con la anterior, Discord le arrebató a Celestia la carta con una estratagema a base de cosquillas y un beso en el cuello. Tras la lectura su expresión cambió.

— ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó la princesa intrigada por el repentino cambio en el semblante de Discord.

— Mejor léelo tú misma.

" _Querida Princesa Celestia:_

 _Probando, probando… Spike, espero que estés escribiendo cada palabra que te digo…_

 _Ejem… Le escribo… Bueno, es Spike quien escribe y yo le estoy dictando, pero mi pinkie sentido me advirtió que se tomaría la carta de Twilight como una especie de broma o chiste, por eso tengo que informarle con toda seriedad que ella no estaba bromeando._

 _No se sienta mal si estaba a punto de decir algo como que 'no hay pony en Equestria que no sepa usar facehoof' como si Twilight fuese una especie de ciber inadaptada social._

 _Bueno, eso es todo._

 _Dictar esa carta me dio sed ¿alguien quiere ir por una soda? Escuché que el señor Bubbles está por estrenar un nuevo sabor con fresas y menta…_

 _Spike ¿sigues escribiendo todo lo que digo?… Ya deja de escribir y envía esa carta!"_

— Vaya, no puedo creer que algo como esto esté pasando.

— Mmmm ¿quieres responderle ahora?

— Twilight está en un apuro y puedo solucionarlo rápido, será mejor si le respondo pronto.

— Y yo que me estaba divirtiendo contigo.

Dijo Discord con una voz que denotaba su decepción por la interrupción de un buen momento, este tono de voz se transformó en una expresión de descontento cuando Celestia se levantó de encima de su pecho, donde estuvo recostada por un buen tiempo, y se fue por un poco de papel y una pluma para responder a la solicitud de su amiga. Se disculpó con el señor del caos haciendo uso de sus encantos , pero esto no tuvo tanto efecto como lo tuvieron el beso en la mejilla con la promesa de compensarlo en la siguiente ocasión, a lo que Discord sacó ilusionado un frasco con mantequilla de maní y un vaso de leche con chocolate con una mirada demasiado pícara.

— Bueno, creo que para la prósima podremos divertirnos un poco y portarnos mal.

— Espero que no te sientas excluido, pero para la próxima estos chicos malos — agregó Celestia mostrando una hogaza de pan francés y un azote — se nos unirán.

El rostro de la princesa se puso por demás rojo cuando Discord sacó un pato de goma y un destapa caños como propuesta antes de desaparecer con un chasquido de dedos. Por su mente solo pasó la palabra "pervertido", pero al menos esta vez lo hacía con cierto cariño.

 **Sweet Apple Acres…**

Un anti ácido y un sofá suave eran justo lo que la pareja de pegasos necesitaban para recuperarse de su larga jornada comiendo las tartas de manzana que preparaba Applejack, lástima que no alcanzaron a dar con ninguna de esas cosas y cayeron rendidos en el suelo del granero.

— ¡Big Mac, ven y ayúdame a levantar a estos dos y ponerlos en una cama, tengo que buscar los anti ácidos de la abuela!

Solicitó la granjera a su hermano en cuanto llegó a casa para almorzar, después de todo, hoy le tocaba la tarde libre. Con paso firme cargó a los dos pegasos en sus lomos y los llevó hasta el cuarto de huéspedes. Por lo que pudo percibir, habían estado comiendo pasteles y tartas, todo tipo de postres de manzana como los que la abuela solía hacer como experimento con él como conejillo de indias. Noble tarea, digna tarea para amantes de los pays con el valor de arriesgarse a un empache permanente. Se despidió haciendo un saludo marcial en señal de respeto por su sacrificio.

Por su lado, Applejack estaba frente a la despensa de la cocina, donde su abuela siempre tenía guardado un frasco con un preparado casero para casos como estos, una yegua previsora que valía por dos y le dio un buen ejemplo a sus nietos.

Por un momento saboreó la dulce y muy esperada venganza por todas las veces que había sido desafiada de forma irreverente por tanto tiempo, sin olvidar su último enfrentamiento en el que la pegaso ganó. Ahora podía sentir ese dulce sabor y la satisfacción de que en cierta forma hizo algo que quería. Como muchas yeguas conservadoras, una de las cosas que quería era encontrar a un semental que la hiciera sentir apreciada y cocinarle pays, muchos pays para ver su rostro de felicidad al tenerla cerca. Algo un poco cliché, pero con eso ella era feliz.

Bueno, lo había logrado, al menos hasta cierto punto, porque no podía quedarse con él mucho tiempo ni hacer algo como lo que hizo muy seguido. En su interior tenía el deseo de seguir compartiendo sus sentimientos y demás con él, pero ya no se sentiría cómoda sabiendo que podría llegar a algo que arriesgara su relación con una buena amiga, además de que podría ocasionar un conflicto entre la pareja. Por mucho que le costaba a ella, en su sentido de la honradez, aceptó su derrota.

 **Castillo de Twilight…**

Las CMC estaban discutiendo un conflicto y aclarando las cosas, todo esto tras una pijamada improvisada para evitar que las hermanas mayores sospechen demasiado. Rarity estaba muy ocupada con sus encargos, Rainbow Dash estaba casi en coma por el empache de pay de manzana y Twilight pasó casi toda la noche en vela con sus fútiles intentos de agregar nuevos contactos en facehoof. Nada les impedía ahora aclarar las cosas entre Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle.

— Por última vez, Sweetie — reclamaba la terrestre — , yo le encargué el vestido a tu hermana.

— Pero ella lo hizo para mí, no para ti.

— ¿Y cómo explicas que me queda perfecto?

— Eso solo podría ser posible si tu...

— Eso te lo concedo, porque estuve haciendo dieta por un tiempo para la ocasión — replicó Apple Bloom al notar que su amiga la miraba como si estuviese diferente.

— Sí te que te funcionó, dime qué hiciste.

— Simple, seguí la dieta que Pinkie me recomendó: Cuando me como una rosquilla también me como el agujero y así se anulan entre ellos.

— Pues se ve que ha funcionado de maravilla.

— Gracias.

— Pero eso no es de lo que vine a hablar.

— ¡Peras! Yo creí que cambiando de tema te olvidarías.

— No caeré en ese truco tan fácilmente. Vine porque ese vestido me pertenece.

— No sé si me perdí de algo ¿querías casarte?

— Bueno — dudó Sweetie por un segundo — , no lo sabía hasta hace poco, Rarity me dijo que me hizo un vestido de bodas muy bonito, así que pensé que si era para mí, tendría que usarlo.

— Un momento, recuerdo que le pedí a Scootaloo que le pidiera a Rarity un vestido de novia.

— Yo creo que puedo explicar eso — comentó la pegaso levantando una pata.

 **Flashback de Scootaloo…**

Scootaloo se aproxima hasta Rarity para hacer la solicitud por encargo de su amiga terrestre.

— Hola, Rarity.

— Oh, hola Scootaloo, no sabía que vendrías.

— Yo tampoco, es que tengo algo urgente que pedirte de parte de una amiga.

— ¿Algo urgente de parte de tu amiga? ¿no se trata de una pegaso naranja que también conozco?

— No, no se trata de mí, sino que tengo una amiga que quiere que le hagas un vestido de novia.

— Eso suena como un trabajo muy importante — dijo la unicornio un poco incrédula.

— Y es muy importante que lo tengas listo pronto, es un favor muuuuy importante.

— Casi te creo, pero no puedo hacer un vestido si no tengo medidas. Creo que necesito que tu "amiga" venga para tomarse las medidas.

— No creo que pueda, esta muy ocupada con algunas cosas y le da un poco de vergüenza pedir algo como esto de frente.

— Bueno, no creo que pueda hacer algo como esto sin saber qué medidas usar.

— Entonces… Haz el vestido con las medidas de Sweetie Belle.

— ¿Con sus medidas? — algo está despertando en el interior de Rarity.

— Sí, por favor.

— Yo… No sé si pueda hacer algo así rápido, un vestido de novia exige mucho de una modista.

 **Fin del flashback de Scootaloo…**

— ¿Y cómo la convenciste? — preguntó Apple Bloom.

— Fui al pasillo de la boutique y le pedí a Sweetie Belle que convenciera a Rarity. Ella se derrite cuando ella usa su mirada de súplica.

— ¿Y eso qué es?

— Es algo que hago cuando en serio quiero convencer a alguien de hacer algo que no quiere — explicó la pequeña unicornio.

 **Flashback de Sweetie Belle…**

Scootaloo se le aparece de repente a Sweetie mientras ella se servía un emparedado de margaritas.

— ¡Rápido, Sweetie, necesito ayuda!

— ¡Scootaloo, me asustaste!… ¡Y me hiciste derramar mi emparedado!

— No hay tiempo para eso, necesito que hagas algo y convenzas a Rarity de hacer algo.

— ¿Ella quiere hacerlo?

— Lo dudo, ni siquiera parece que me cree.

— Bueno, solo hay una forma de hacer que se ponga cascos a la obra. Déjamelo a mí.

 **Fin del flashback de Sweetie…**

— ¿Y usaste tu mirada? — preguntó la pony terrestre acomodando las piezas.

— Sí, entré en la habitación y le pedía que hiciera lo que Scootaloo le dijo, luego hice la mirada de súplica y cayó como un mono que no sabe trepar a los árboles.

— Eso me recuerda…

 **Flashback de Pinkie…**

Una potrilla rosa observa una sección el zoológico algo intrigada.

— Oiga, señor guardia del zoológico, esos monos se están matando.

— No es eso, están — le susurra el resto en la oreja.

 **Fin del flashback de Pinkie…**

— ¡Pinkie, qué estás haciendo aquí! — reclamó Scootaloo.

— ¡Sí, además estamos muy jóvenes para escuchar esas cosas! — reclamó Apple Bloom.

— Bueno, estabas apunto de casarte, creo que te conviene saber si se pueden hacer esas cosas con un dragón — agregó Sweetie Belle para empeorar las cosas.

— No se preocupen por esas cosas, niñas, ya tendrán oportunidad de aprender en el futuro — explicó Pinkie — , pero lo que vine a avisarles era que Apple Bloom estaba a punto de descubrir que Rarity se confundió cuando Sweetie Belle la convenció de hacer el vestido de novia y pensó que era para ella, no para Apple Bloom.

— Eso ya estaba a punto de decirlo, pero tampoco explica porqué te apareciste con ese cuento tan raro.

— Es que todas estaban con sus flashbacks y yo solo quería ser popular.

— No hablo de eso, sino de que estés aquí.

— Oh, eso es simple. Estoy promocionando una app que un amigo hizo ¿quieren probarla un momento?

 **Notificaciones en la cuenta facehoof de la princesa Celestia…**

12:30. Acabas de agregar a Twilight Sparkle a tu lista de amigos.

12:35. Twilight acaba de darle like a Taxidermia para tontos.

12:36. Twilight acaba de bloquear a Taxidermia para tontos.

acaba de comprar dos refrigeradores con el doble de precio.

12:38. Twilight ahora está suscrita al servicio de pesca extranjera para nutrias.

12:39. Pinkie Pie acaba de subir un álbum de 347 fotos titulado "Noche alocada con Cheese" y te ha etiquetado en 24 de sus fotos.

12:42. Twilight Sparkle acaba de dar dislike en la página de Caridad de Equestria.

12:43. Twilight Sparkle acaba de suscribirse a "Curso de redes sociales para unitontos".

12:44. Pinkie Pie acaba de subir una foto. "Aquí, hablando con las CMC mientras Cheese se alista para una noche difícil".

12:44. Cheese Sandwich acaba de comentar la foto de Pinkie Pie.

12:45. Fluttershy se ha suscrito al grupo "Manzanas grandes y rojas".

acaba de agregar a Tirek como amigo.

12:45. Tirek acaba de bloquear a Twilight.

Finalmente, tras una extensa explicación y numerosas correcciones, la princesa de la amistad aprendió a agregar amigos a su perfil, claro que esta era una habilidad nueva y como tal requería algo de práctica para perfeccionarla. Pero podríamos estar un poco más tranquilos al saber que Twilight está aprendiendo a usar las redes sociales… Sí, se ocupa el término "está" en tiempo presente porque sigue aprendiendo y tropezando.

 **Y bueno, por el momento tenemos un pequeño bocado, pero algo es mejor que nada.**

 **¿Y qué piensa el lector?**

 **¿Esperamos que Cheese sobreviva a una cena con la familia Pie?**

 **¿Es demasiado pedir que Applejack deje tranquilos a Soarin y Rainbow?**

 **¿Qué demonios piensa hacer Discord con mantequilla de maní y un destapa caños?**

 **¿Cómo hará Apple Bloom para solucionar su problema con Sweetie Belle?**

 **¿Respetarán algún día la voluntad de Spike?**

 **¿Por qué es tan difícil conseguir algo de leche con chocolate a estas horas de la noche?**

 **¿Cómo van a reaccionar nuestras amigas al enterarse de la situación de Daring Do y Ahuizotl?**

 **Respuestas y posibles conflictos resultantes se verán en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Sin más qué decir, se despide Old Grimie.**


End file.
